Con Su Adios, Usted Toma Con Usted Mi Corazon
by Songficcer
Summary: Makoto and Minako grow up together then are torn apart only to be reunited later in life.....Finished.
1. Yesterday's Letter

Con Su Adios, Usted Toma Con Usted Mi Corazon   
Chapter 1   
Hey ya'll! Songficcer here with another fic. The song is  
called 'Yesterday's Letter' by 98 Degrees.Other than the  
characters I've created, I don't own SM or the song.   
This fic is an alternate reality fic. Makoto is six years  
older than the other Senshi and is the last to recieve her  
senshi powers.   
  
###England###   
  
At midnight, a shadowed figure sits alone at a desk, the moon  
shining through the window is the only light in the entire  
room. Scattered about the desk are different pens, markers,  
pencils, and paint brushes, along with peices of blank paper,  
different colors but mainly white, either in notebooks or  
loosely hanging about.   
But, among the mess of paper lies a single photograph. To any  
other person, the photogragh would be just that, a picture.  
But not to the person who was holding the photo now. To this  
person, the picture meant so much more...   
  
~I wrote a letter yesterday   
Just trying to explain   
Couldn't find the words to say   
Cause you are so far away   
So far away ~   
  
###Flash Back, 13 years###   
  
A tall, lean little girl of thirteen sat under a large oak  
tree of an orphanage center, watching the other children  
there play. They never had asked her to play with them in the  
past five years she was there so she had become quiet  
acostomed to being alone all the time. And, her height and  
fighting ability were the reasons the other children ignored  
her. The only one that didn't ignore her was a boy named Ace.   
  
And he was a cat.   
  
Ace was found near the orphange as a kitten and he was half  
starved. The girl, on her way 'home' after school, heard him  
mewing near the orphanage's dumpster. Although policy had  
said no animals were alowed, Mrs. Patterson, the old woman  
who was in charge of the shelter, allowed her to keep him.   
After a few weeks, Ace had grown into a strong, mischiefeous  
kitten. He was marked much like a tiger with black stripes  
and white markings. But, instead of his body being orange, it  
was a navy blue. And his eyes were a rich emerald green, as  
green as his owner's.   
  
And his owner's name was Kino Makoto. She was only thirteen  
and had already had a growth spurt that made her taller then  
a few of the fifteen and sixteen year olds at the orphanage.   
Makoto didn't know why she was at an orphage in England. She  
was from Japan. Shouldn't she be there instead? That was  
another reason the kids didn't speak to her. They figured she  
wouldn't understand any English. Not to mention they were a  
little racist against her because of where she was from  
origanaly.   
  
Makoto didn't really care though. She liked being on her own  
and being independet. If no one loved her, then she didn't  
have to love no one else. And she wouldn't get hurt anymore.  
  
But one day, her perspective of life changed...   
  
Forever.   
  
Makoto continued to find refuge under the oak tree as Ace  
played near her, trying to pounce on a butterfly as it landed  
on flowers. Makoto watched the other children play, away from  
her, in the large front yard. A while later, a black car  
pulled into the drive way of the orphange, the gravel  
crackeling under its weight. The other children that had seen  
the car ran near it, to see who was joining them. Makoto,  
also curious, stood from her spot and walked towards the car,  
Ace at her heels.   
  
A man in a business suit emerged from the driver's side of  
the car and walked to the back of the car and opened the  
trunk and removed a small suitcase. After getting the suit  
case, the man then walked to the passenger's side of the car  
and opend tha back door. Walking back to the front of the the  
car, the children saw he had the hand of a little girl with  
honey blonde hair and baby blue eyes. In one of her arms was  
a small white cat.   
  
Still holding her hand, the man walked up the orphange stairs  
and into thru the doors. The chirldren talked for a few  
moments before going back to their games. All except Makoto  
who stood there with an odd look on her face staring at the  
doors. Ace looked up at her and purred and rubbed against her  
leg. Shaking her head, Makoto looked down at Ace then picked  
him up and he jumped up and sat on her shoulder. She sighed  
as he continued to purr in her ear and rub his small head  
against her cheek.   
  
Makoto sighed again and scratched the small kitten's ears. "I  
don't know why Ace, but I have this feeling I've met her some  
where before..."   
  
##############   
  
A few days later found Makoto sitting in doors in a small  
seat that was in the window. Despite her tall body, she was  
able to cross her legs comfortably into the small space and  
look out the window. Ace layed between her legs, curled up  
and sleeping. Nothing else much he could do on a rainy day  
like today.   
  
The thunder crackeled in the distance as lightning shot  
across the sky. Makoto leaned her head back and watched the  
rain drops streak the window. She was lost in deep thought.  
She had an odd feeling about a dream she had been having  
lately of a girl with blonde hair done up in circular buns  
with ponytails streaming down from her head. Her eyes were  
the darkest shade of blue she could remember and on her  
forhead was a small cresent moon that pointed upward. The  
girl sai dnothing, but she seemed so sad for some reason.  
Tears would stream down her face as she stood in a dark, but  
still lovely, garden. Although Makoto didn't know where.   
  
Makoto sighed as her thoughts shattered from a small cry near  
her. She looked to her left and noticed the new girl trying  
desperptly to get her book that she had been reading quietly  
back from three older boys, who decided to play monkey in the  
middle with the poor girl.   
  
Makoto crossed her arms and watched as the girl tried to jump  
up and grab the book only to fail and be laughed at. At this  
point, the little girl's face was streaked with tears and  
Makoto felt her heart break. But she soon bursted out in  
laughter as the girl cruelly kicked one of the boy's legs in  
attempt to get her book back. It worked, though, and he  
dropped her book to fall down and hold his leg and cry out in  
pain. But the laughter was short lived as the girl tried to  
run but was grabbed around the collar of her shirt and spun  
back around to face the largest of the boys. The girl cringed  
and closed her eyes tightly as he drew his hand back to hit  
her small face with his fist.   
  
Makoto's eyes narrowed as she readilly jumped up from her  
spot in the window seat to jerk the boy around in the same  
fashion he had the little girl. The boy, despite being at  
least two times bigger than Makoto and older too, quickly let  
go of the small child and settled his hands at his side.  
Makoto's eyes narrowed more as she pushed him aside and stood  
next to the girl who was trembling slightly and looked at the  
boys.   
  
"You come near her again, you'll regret the day you were  
born," Makoto said watching the all threeboys turn tail and  
ran up the stairs to their rooms. Makoto continued to watch  
the stairs until she felt the little girl move closer to her  
for protection. Makoto then looked down at the girl and  
smiled a little bit.   
  
"Are you alright," Makoto asked the girl, kneeling down to  
look the small girl in the eyes. The little girl blushed and  
bowed her head.   
  
"Hai," she barely said above a whisper and Makoto's jaw  
dropped.   
  
"W-what did you say??"   
  
The girl shook her head and apologized. "I'm sory. 'Hai'  
means 'yes' in Japanese. I guess you didn't know that."   
  
Makoto smiled, and speaking in Japanese, said, "Hai, I did.  
Whats your name?"   
  
The girl jerked her head up and smiled. And also in Japanese  
answered, "Aino Minako. Whats your name?"   
  
Makoto smiled and stood and bowed. "Kino Makoto." Switching  
back to English, Makoto asked, "Where did you learn to speak  
Japanese, Minako?"   
  
Minako smiled more and answered, "My father was Japanese and  
he taught me before he..Before he..."   
Minako's eyes closed as more tears flowed down her face as  
she began to cry. "Papa died a few weeks ago and Mama broughthere. She..she didn't want..want me any more," the  
small child said in between sobs. Makoto gently leaned over and  
enveloped the small girl in her arms and tried to calm her  
down.   
  
Speaking in Japanese again, Makoto whispered, "Its alright,  
Mina-chan. Its ok...Don't cry. Ssshh..." Minako dropped her  
book and wrapped her arms around Makoto's neck and cried  
more.   
  
"Why doesn't she want me anymore, Makoto? Did I do something  
wrong," Minako asked through her tears.   
  
Makoto didn't know what to say to the small girl so she  
hugged her tighter. Dropping one hand to pick up her book,  
Makoto again held Minako's waist and gently picked her up and  
sat in a near by chair with Minako in lep, still holding on  
tightly to her neck. Makoto placed the book on the table near  
the chair then began to gently rock Minako back and forth and  
whispered comforts into her ear trying to calm her down.  
  
After calming down, Mainko sniffeled a litle bit before  
closing her eyes and falling asleep in her new friend's lap.  
Makoto smiled and didn't move. She didn't want to wake the  
small child up. And during the entire time, Makoto wasn't  
aware of Mrs. Patterson standing in the door way smiling at  
them.   
  
~I wrote a letter yesterday   
It's so hard for me to face   
That it had to end this way   
But my love will never change   
Will never change   
  
When I search my soul to find the   
Truth about the love we shared   
I wonder why you're no longer here~  
  
#####Five Years Later####   
  
The years passed and Makoto and Minako had grown very close  
since that rainy afternoon. Makoto was now 18 years old, and  
in few hours would be leaving the orphanage and wouldn't be  
coming back.   
  
Minako, who had grown from the small seven year old she had  
been when she came to the orphanage, had blossomed into a  
young beautiful girl of 13. Although Minako had made many  
friends at the orphanage since she had been there, Makoto was  
by far closest to her heart. And the thought of her friend  
made it break it in half.   
  
Minako sat in her and Makoto's room, watching her brunette  
friend pack what little clothing and belongings she had. Ace  
and,Minako's cat, Artemis sat togther next to Minako and also  
watched Makoto pack. After she was done and she closed her  
duffel bag, Makoto sat down next to Minako and placed an arm  
around her shoulder.   
  
"Well this is it," she said. "You're finally rid of me."  
Makoto's smile faded when Minako didn't return it. "It was a  
joke, Mina-chan."   
  
Minako nodded her head slowly. "I know. I just don't want you  
to leave." Minako leaned over and laid her head against  
Makoto's shoulder. "Are you going to come and visit me every  
now and then, Mako-chan?"   
  
Makoto smiled and kissed the top of Minako's head. "Hai. You  
can't get rid of me that easily. I'll call everynight and  
come by every weekend and we'll do something. How about  
that?"   
  
Minako smiled and kissed Makoto's cheek. "Arigatou,  
Mako-chan."   
  
After Makoto left that night, she was true to her word. She  
called only Minako everyday and stoped by on the weekends to  
do something with her. And, if because of her job she  
couldn't stop by, she would call Minako to let her know. But  
it was very rare that Makoto didn't find a way to her friend.   
  
Within a year after Makoto left, things changed and the  
girls' lives changed. Minako had discovered that she was  
Sailor V and, of course, she told Makoto. Makoto was a little  
shocked to find this out, but took it fairly well. Turned  
out, Makoto and Artemis had many things in common and became  
quick friends as well.   
  
The girls continued to stay good friends. And Makoto even  
helped Minako, even if it was from the side lines, with her  
battles. Minako ran to Makoto with every little thing,  
looking up to the older girl as she would her sister. She  
told Makoto of her new friend Katrina who was on the police  
force and also knew of her true identity. And of a young man  
  
Minako had fallen in love with who was around Makoto's age  
named Alan. Makoto only smiled and listened to her friend's  
wishes and fears just as she did when they were together at  
the orphange.   
  
But one night, all that changed...   
  
~I've been talking in my sleep   
About the way it used to be   
Girl I pray that you'll hear me   
And then I'll see you in my dreams   
Oh, in my dreams~   
  
Makoto sat in her darkend apartment and channel hopped as the  
storm became worse outside. Ace, now full grown, was curled  
up asleep next to her on the couch. Makoto sighed with  
annoyance as she turned the tv off. She stood and streched as  
she tossed the remote control on to he coffe table and walked  
to stand next to her sliding glass doors to her balcony and  
watched the rain pour harder than she had ever seen before.   
  
Makoto continued to stand there until she heard a small knock   
on her door. Looking at her door as theperson knocked again, Makoto looked   
at her watch. Though it was only eight at night, the storm alone  
made Makoto think this person must be crazy to be out to come and see her. She walked to her door and  
without checking to see who it was opened the door. What she saw made tears come to her eyes.   
Minako stood before her, wearing her Sailor V costume, drenched form the rain. On her head, Makoto  
noticed a small cut that had blood trickeling from it. Minako's face was very pale and her lips were  
begining to turn blue. She was also trembeling from the cold.   
Makoto grabbed Minako's arm and jerked her inside the apartment and shut and locked her door.  
  
Minako bowedher head, waiting for Makoto to scold her for being out so late in the storm to boot. But  
Makoto said nothing as she ran to her bathroom and a few minutes later come back with her plush green  
robe. Quickly bundeling Minako up in it, she pulled the girl into a tight embrace, trying to get her to warm  
up a little bit. Minako laid her head on Makoto's shoulder and welcomed the warmth and soon her eyes  
began to drift close. Maktot could feel Minako's breath even out and she shook Minako.   
  
"Don't go to sleep, Mina-chan. You have to stay awake," Makoto said, waking the small girl up again.  
  
Makoto leaned back a little and kissed Minako's forhead. This was how her mother, before she died,  
found out how cold or hot she was. And Minako was still freezing.   
  
Picking Minako up and walking towards her bathroom with her, Makoto placed her on the toilet and turned  
her faucets on in her tub to fill it with luke warm water. Makoto then turned her attention back to Minako and  
removed the robe. Then stopped. Minako was still in her uniform and Makoto didn't know how to get her  
out of it.   
  
"Minako, you're gonna have to de-transform. I can't get you out of your wet clothes if you don't." Minako  
looked at Makoto for a few minutes before her brain regestired what her friend had said and doing what  
she was told. Minako concentrated and her uniform disappeared to be replaced by her street clothes,  
that were also drenched. Minako's eyes once again began to drift close as Makoto's fingers quickly  
began to undress her friend.   
  
"Minako...WAKE UP!!" Minako jolted awake and looked at Makoto once again. "You need to stay awake,  
Mina-chan. Tell me, why were you out in the storm?"   
  
Minako took a deep breath and said, "There was a youma and I had to go fight it. I beat it, but barely. I  
was nearly killed tonight, Mako-chan. I've never been so scared in my life."   
  
Makoto nodded and reached over to shut the water off and then finished undressing her friend. "Why did  
you come here?"   
  
"I told Mrs. Patterson that I was coming over here to spend the night since it was saturday. I left before the  
storm started."   
  
Makoto nodded again and helped Minako stand. "You need to warm up, Mina-chan. Please get into the  
tub."   
  
Minako nodded and as she was about to step into the tub, her legs gave way and she fell. Luckily Makoto  
caught her. Gently lifting Minako up, Makoto gently and slowly lowered Minako's body into the water and  
Minako screamed out in pain.   
  
"Mako-chan! Its too hot!!"   
  
"Iie, you're to cold. The water is only luke warm." Makoto stood from the tub and got a wash cloth from the  
closet in the hall and came back and wet it. She then began to gently wash Minako's back, trying to  
stimulate her circular system. Minako smiled as Makoto rubbed her shoulders.   
  
"This feels good, Mako-chan," Minako said, smiling more.   
  
Makoto grinned and handed the wash cloth to Minako. "I'm not washing your front half. I'm gonna go get  
you something to wear, alright?" Minako nodded as Makoto stood and walked to her bedroom. She  
searched through her drawers and finally found something for Minako to wear. Pulling out a pair of  
sweatpants, a tee shirt and a pair of panties, she headed back to the bathroom and laid them on the toilet  
along with a couple of towels. "Here ya go, Mina-chan. I'm gonna go wash your wet clothes, alright?"   
  
Minako looked up at Makoto and nodded. "Mako-chan, can you look at my head first? I don't know if its  
stopped bleeding yet or not."   
  
Makoto placed Minako's wet clothes next to her as she knealed down next to the tub and took the wash  
cloth from her friend. With one, Makoto moved Minako's bangs away from the cut and with the other gently  
ran the washcloth over the gash. Minako groaned at the sudden pain and closed her eyes, but said  
nothing.   
  
Makoto gently washed the cut and smiled. "Its not as bad as we thought, Mina-chan. But it still may leave  
scar though." Minako groaned a little bit and Makoto laughed a little. "But don't worry. Your bangs  
shoulder cover it no problem should you get a scar from it."   
  
Minako smiled. "Arigatou, Mako-chan."   
  
Makoto smiled and kisses Minako's head then stood up. "No prob. Why don't you catch a shower and I'll  
go wash your clothes, alright?" Minako nodded and Makoto gathered her friend's wet clothes and left the  
bathroom, shutting the door behind her.   
  
  
~But I can't forget, the words you said   
To move on with my life   
And no matter what   
I'll carry you inside~   
  
  
Makoto went back to sitting on her couch and channel hopping again after placing Minako's clothes in the  
washer and starting them. It had been at least thirty minutes, and the water coming from the shower had  
yet to shut off.   
  
After few more minutes, Makoto finally heard the water shut off. Minako emerged about ten minutes later,  
her hair still wet from the shower, and dressed in the tee shirt and panties Makoto had given her. But she  
had the sweat pants in her arms as she headed towards Makoto's bedroom. Makoto watched her go into  
her room and shut off the tv to join her friend.   
  
Makoto walked to her room and leaned on the door frame and crossed her arms over her chest and  
watched as Minako sat on her bed and combed out her hair. Or tried to anyway. Minako's hair was so  
tangled from the wind and rain from her being outside so when she washed it, it only made it worse.  
Catching Makoto looking at her, Minako smiled. "Will you help me, Mako-chan. Please?"   
  
Makoto smiled more and went over to sit next to Minako. Taking the comb from Minako, Makoto began to  
gently comb the tangles from the blonde's hair. Minako smiled and sighed contently as she felt the comb  
pas through her hair with out hitting a knot of hair.   
  
Makoto's smile grew as she finished Minako's hair and Minako leaned into her. Makoto laughed a little  
and gently kissed Minako's head.   
  
"Let me up so I can go put the comb back in the bath room, Mina-chan, " Makoto said, pushing Minako up  
slightly. Minako pouted, but gave up her back rest and Makoto got up from her place on the bed and she  
walked back into the hall to the bathroom. She placed the comb in one of the drawers in the cabinent. She  
then walked back to her room and saw Minako looking at a photo she had sitting on her nightstand.   
  
Minako looked up at Makoto who was again leaning against the door frame with her arms over her chest.  
Minako turned the picture frame so Makoto could see it. "These are your parents I take it," Minako  
asked.   
  
Makoto nodded and walked back to Minako and sat down next to her again. "Hai. They died when I was  
eight years old." looked at her friend then back to the picture.  
  
"You never told me...I never knew..." Minako  
swallowed the lump in her throat and tried not to let her tears fall for her friend's loss. "How...How did they  
die, Mako-chan?"   
  
Makoto looked dead at her wall, almost burning a hole through it from staring so long. "They died in a  
plane crash. There were only four survivors. My father, I was told, died instantly. My mother died on the  
way to the hospital." A tear fell from her eye and down her cheek but Makoto never noticed.   
  
Minako did, however, when she looked back up towards her friend's face. She slowly raised her hand to  
her friend's face and wiped the tear away with her thumb. Makoto closed her eyes and leaned her head  
slightly into Minako's hand. Minako removed her hand and sat the picture frame back n the nightstand  
before turning her attentions back to Makoto.   
  
She sat closer to Makoto and shyly wrapped her arms around Makoto's neck and hugged her tightly. She  
figured Makoto would push her away but instead she felt her friend turn in her arms and hug her back  
around the waist.   
  
After a few moments, Mianko dropped her arms from Makoto's neck and criss-crossed them betweem  
them and allowed Makoto to hold her. Minako always felt safer in Makoto's arms. Being held by her friend  
as she was now was very rare since Makoto usually kept thinhg bottled up inside. So, if Minako was ever  
able to get some kind of endearment out of Makoto, such as the hug she was getting now, she cherished  
in deep in her heart.   
  
After a while of sitting and being held by Makoto, Minako could feel her pull away slightly and sighed  
inwardly. She didn't know why, but her heart told her she should do something with Makoto. She just didn't  
know what.   
  
Minako slowly opened her eyes and looked up into Makoto's emerald green ones and her heart skipped  
a beat...several times. A slight pink hue covered her cheeks as Makoto had yet to break the gaze.  
  
Makoto's hands gently traveled upwards from Minako's waist to her sides, then to her arms and cupping  
her face at her jaw bone, never breaking the gaze.   
  
The blush on Mianko's face deepend in color as her breath quickend. Mianko didn't know what was  
happening to her. Certain parts of her body were reacting to Makoto's gentle touch.   
  
Makoto gently pulled Minako's face upwards and Minako closed her eyes, breaking the intense gaze  
with Makoto. Taking a few deep breaths, Minako re opened her eyes to look at Makoto. Thats when she  
noticed Makoto's eyes seemed to reflect what she was feeling at the moment.   
  
Her breath quickened even more when she realized Makoto was gently and slowly leaning forward  
towards her face. Minako's heart beat sped up yet again as the color in her face continued to become a  
deeper red.   
  
Makoto gently tugged on Minako's face again as she continued to lean in closer the blonde. Arching her  
neck slightly, Makoto slowly closed her eyes and gently captured Minako's lips in a kiss. Makoto felt the  
blonde jerk back slightly and then relax, kissing her back, unsure of what to do.   
  
Makoto slowly pulled away from Minako, and the blonde's face was a very deep scarlet. Minako slowly  
opened her eyes and looked at Makoto again. Licking her now very dry lips, Minako shyly placed her  
hands on Makoto's shoulders. Minako then raised her head slightly and shyly kissed Makoto's lips again, unsure of what to really do.   
  
Makoto smiled slightly and slipped one hand behind Minako's head and pulled her closer, deepening  
the kiss slightly. Makoto gently pushed Minako down onto the bed and settled on top of her, never  
breaking the kiss. Makoto's hands left Minako's face and settle above her head as if acting like a pillow  
should Mianko need it. Minako's hands left Makoto's shoulders. One settled around her back, the other  
on Makoto's face.   
  
Minako gently wrapped her legs over one of Makoto's, holding her in place and deeping the kiss herself.  
A little surprised, Makoto kissed back, but not forcefully. She didn't want to scare Minako away.   
  
She knew what would happen that night...   
  
  
~Sooner or later you're going to realize   
That this type of love happens once in your life   
So open your eyes, girl, and see what we could be   
Come back to me~   
  
Minako slowly opened her eyes as she heard her beeper going off. Looking at the clock, it read three in  
the morning. She rubbed her eyes as she sat up. And thats when she realized she was naked with  
someone's arm around her. Fear coursed through her veins until she remembered where she was and  
who she was with. Looking behind her, she saw Makoto's face illuminated by the moon shining through  
the window.   
  
Minako gently removed Makoto's arm and got up from her place on the bed and walked over to  
Makoto's desk where her beeper was. Makoto must have emptied her pockets before washing my  
clothes, Minako thought.   
  
Minako picked the beeper up and hit the high light button on it to see the number. It was Katrina. The  
message on the beeper told her that there was a thief held up in warehouse 52 at the docks. Minako, still  
nude, went to Makoto's dryer and took her clothes out and put them on and put the beeper in her pocket.  
  
She walked back to the bedroom to find Makoto still sleeping. Minako couldn't help but smile at her. She  
quickly walked over to Makoto and kissed her forhead before walking back out the room to the living  
room and opening the glass balcony door. Closing it behind her, Minako quickly transformed into Sailor V  
and made her way to the docks.   
  
########   
  
Katrina, in her police uniform, stood at one side of the warehouse doors, with er back against the wall, her  
pistol on the ready. Lights flickered nearby from the police cars that had came for back up. Sailor V stood  
on the other side of the doors, her posture the same as Katrina's, waiting for her chance to duck inside the  
warehouse.   
  
After a few moments of yelling arguments with the thief, Katrina nodded to Sailor V, and she quietly  
ducked into the warehouse doors, denying any help from any of the other officers. She closed the door  
behind her, her eyes quickly adjusting to the dark...   
  
##########   
  
Makoto awoke with a start when she heard someone banging on her front door. She rubbed her eyes and  
looked beside her for Mianko to find she was gone. Makoto grew concerned but quickly got dressed to  
open the door. All the while thinking Minako must have left to fight and it was her at the door. Who else  
would be here at four-thirty in the morning?   
  
After grabbing a pair of sweat pants and a tanktop, Makoto headed for the front door and opened.   
  
"Geez, Minako. Think you cou-...Alan?? What are you doing here!?" Makoto asked, now concerned for  
her friend. She stepped aside to let Alan in then closed the door.   
  
"Katrina asked me to stop by," he said. "She had to go back to the station."   
  
Makoto looked at him, panic coursing through her veins. "Why are you here...?"   
  
Alan bowed his head. "Katrina called Minako tonight. They needed help to catch a theif tonight who had  
ran and hidden in a warhouse. Minako,as Sailor V showed up...She-...she went in alone and about ten  
minutes later the warehouse blew up." A tear made its way down his face as he spoke. "Minako never  
came back out."   
  
"NO!!" Makoto screamed, falling to her knees and covering her face with her hands, sobbing  
unconrollably. Alan quickly feel down to her side and hugged her tightly, knowing how much Minako  
meant to her. He gently kissed her brown hair and gently rocked her back and forth.   
  
Outside, the storm had returned, the rain falling as hard as it had been earlier. In the shadows of the  
balcony stood a lone figure of a girl, tears coursing down her face. She had witnessed what Alan and  
Makoto were doing and it broke her heart.   
  
It was him, she thought to her self. Makoto once told me she had a crush on someone but wouldn't tell me  
who it was. All she told me was that I knew them. Very well.   
Sailor V bowed her head in defeat. "Mako-chan," she whispered, her tears coming quicker down her  
face. She turned and jupmed from the balcony, her landings very weak since being in the explosian  
nearly killed her.   
  
If they think I'm dead, Minako thought to herself. It would be best if I stayed that way...   
  
####Present Day####   
  
Makoto wiped her eyes as she continued to stare down at the photo that held her beloved angel in it. Four  
years...Four years and she still looked the same.   
  
Tracing her finger over the young blonde's face, Makoto decided then and there to go visit her friend and  
confront her over that night.   
  
~You can just walk away   
But I don't feel the same   
My heart still beats for you, breaths for you, sings for you   
And those feelings will never fade   
  
I can hide my pain   
But I can never hide the way I feel for you~ 


	2. Show Me The Meaning Of Being Lonely

Con Su Adios, Usted Toma Con Usted Mi Corazon  
Chapter 2   
The song is 'Show Me The Meaning Of Being Lonely' by BSB. I don't own the song or SM.   
  
~Show me the meaning  
Of being lonely...~   
  
"Excuse me..Pardon me... I'm sorry, excuse me..." Makoto hated plane flights. She hated planes period.  
Especially if *she* was on one and it about to take off.   
Makoto moved down the small isle of the plane, a small carry on bag in one hand, her plane ticket in the  
other. Although no one but her knew, another passenger was tucked away in her brown leather jacket.  
Ace didn't move and kept very still. As if knowing if Makoto was caught with him, they'd both be kicked off  
the plane.   
  
Finding her seat, Makoto placed her bag in the over head storage bin and took her seat. Her seat was  
next to the window and despite the fact that meant she could look down and see how high up she was,  
she was thankful she didn't have to sit in the middle.   
  
Ten minutes or so later, a lady with a little girl took a seat next to her, the little girl sitting next to Makoto.  
Makoto gave the small girl and the child returned it with a shy one.   
  
After a few more moments, the plane began pull away from the terminal and Makoto's body locked up.  
She closed her eyes tightly as she felt the plane speed up then tilt upwards. Her nails dug into the arm  
rests as she felt the plane leave the ground completly and take off into the air. She finally relaxed about  
five minutes later when the plane leveled out.   
  
After she got control of her breathing again, Makoto unzipped her coat and took out the photo her pen pal  
had sent her. She smiled looking at her new friend's face, thinking she and her friends were very beautiful.  
But, no one could hold a candle to the blonde in the photo with the red bow. Makoto's heart broke as she  
thought back to her friend's funeral...   
  
#####flash back#####   
  
All was quiet as the preacher spoke. The day, despite the funeral, was very beautiful; warm, sunny...an  
over all nice spring day.   
  
Mrs. Patterson wiped her eyes, her husband standing next to her, holding her hand. The old woman  
looked to her to her left, her heart breaking more at what she saw.   
  
Makoto stood very still and ridged, no movements coming from her except for her breathing and a tear  
sliding down her face from time to time. Mrs. Patterson looked at her husband then let go of his hand,  
walking over to Makoto and gently taking her hand. Makoto blinked and looked at her former guardian  
and squeezed the woman's hand back, but remained silent.   
  
Mrs. Patterson sadly looked at Makoto then back to the casket that held her 'daughter'.   
Makoto sighed sadly as the casket was lowered into the ground. Her heart brke as everyone gently  
tossed in a rose then left. Makoto was the last to leave staring at the casket that was now inside the grave  
diggen for it. Her heart breaking more knowing th elove of her life and her best friend were gone.   
  
~So many words for the broken heart  
It's hard to see in a crimson love  
So hard to breathe  
Walk with me, and maybe  
Nights of light so soon become  
Wild and free I could feel the sun  
Your every wish will be done  
They tell me   
Show me the meaning of being lonely  
Is this the feeling I need to walk with  
Tell me why I can't be there where you are  
There's something missing in my heart~   
  
Makoto sighed and slammed her door shut after she entered her apartment. It had only been a few days  
that Minako had died and Makoto felt as tho it had been years upon years.   
She threw her black dress jacket at her coat rack, not caring if it landed on it or in the floor. She didn't  
bother to look either. She made her way zombie like to her couch and fell forward on it, laying on her  
stomache, one arm and leg slightly hanging off into the floor.   
  
She felt something warm brush up against her arm and looked down to see Ace rubbing his furry head  
against her arm. Smiling a little bit, Makoto gently scratched his head behind his ears and he purred,  
closing his eyes and sitting next to his owner in the floor. She gently ran her hand from his head to his tail  
in slow calming motions befor placing her hand up under her chin for more support. He tilted his head  
sadly at her befor crouching and jumping on to her back, curling up at her lower back. He began to purr  
soflty and Makoto smiled yet again. Even if it was a small one.   
  
~So many words for the broken heart  
It's hard to see in a crimson love  
So hard to breathe  
Walk with me, and maybe  
Nights of light so soon become  
Wild and free I could feel the sun  
Your every wish will be done  
They tell me~   
  
Makoto sighed as reality,rushed back, flooding her mind. Two hours passed, and she was still on the  
plane. She figured another hour or so and she would be in Tokyo.   
  
Makoto settled her gaze back onto the photo and smiled. Her pen pal was very beautiful. She had raven  
hair with striking violet eyes. Hino Rei...Makoto smiled more. She wondered what kind of voice she had.  
Rei probably thought the same of her, Makoto assumed.   
  
Makoto sighed again and placed the photo back into her jacket pocket. As she removed her hand, a  
small blue furry head popped out of her shirt and looked around curiously. The little girl next to Makoto  
smiled as she looked at the cat's head.   
  
Ace turned, feeling eyes stareing at him, and meowed at the small girl. The little child giggled and Ace  
jumped from out of Makoto's shirt and into his owner's lap. The little girl giggled once again as she  
reached over to pet the cat's head and he purred under her touch.   
  
Ace seemed to smile as he jumped from Makoto's lap into the little girl's, purring and rubbing his head  
under her chin, making her giggle more. The little girl then looked up at Makoto and asked, "What's its  
name?"   
  
Makoto smiled and answered, "His name is Ace. He likes to be scratched here," Makoto said reaching  
over and gently scratching Ace behind his ears. The girl smiled and when Makoto removed her hand, the  
girl mimicked her move and scratched Ace behind his ears. Ace seemed to smile more and his purrs  
grew in volume, enjoying being scratched here.   
  
~Show me the meaning of being lonely  
Is this the feeling I need to walk with  
Tell me why I can't be there where you are  
There's something missing in my heart~   
  
Makoto smiled at the little girl as she returned Ace back to her. Ace was quickly placed back into her shirt,  
her jacket quickly being zipped back up.   
  
Makoto then fastened her seatbelt as the plane began to desend into Tokyo National. The landing was  
much rougher than Makoto had thought it would be. But she was mor ethankful the plane hadn't crashed  
like the one that had claimed bothher parents' lives.   
  
As the plane pulled into the terminal, Makoto finally noticed it was night time. She sighed as the plane  
finally stopped. She waited for the girl and her mother to gather their things befire standing and getting her  
bag from the storage bin above her seat.   
  
After she got her bag, Makoto quickly moved with the other passengers, trying to get off the plane in one  
peice. As soon as she got off the plane, she moved to the side, looking for her friend. she quickly found  
her friend and smiled as she waved at her.   
  
"Rei-chan!! Rei! Over here," Makoto called out in Japanese. The raven haired girl arched her neck and  
smiled greatkly as she saw her friend waving at her, still next to the loading gate.   
  
"Makoto-chan!" rei called out, walking quickly to her friend. As soon as she reached her, Makoto dropped  
her bag to engulf the smaller woman into a warm sisterly embrace. Rei laughed as she pulled away from  
Makoto. "You are much taller than I thought you would be Makoto-chan."   
  
Makoto laughed and picked up her bag. "Please, call me 'Mako-chan.' We're friends, ne?"   
  
Rei smiled. "Hai." Rei giggled and took Makoto's left hand and guided her away from the terminal.  
  
"Come on, Mako-chan. I wanna get your things and get you home."   
  
Makoto laughed while she was being pulled by her new friend. "Wait up, Rei-chan. You're pulling my arm  
off!"   
  
~Life goes on as it never ends  
Eyes of stone observe the trends  
They never say forever gaze  
Guilty roads to an endless love  
There's no control  
Are you with me now  
Your every wish will be done  
They tell me~   
  
"I'll show you the temple grounds tomorrow, Mako-chan," rei said, carrying one of her friend's bags as  
she led her to the guest room. "Its too dark now."   
  
Makoto nodded. "Hai, I agree. So," Makoto said smiling and gently wrapping an arm around Rei's  
shoulders. "Someone's got a birthday coming up in a few weeks."   
  
Rei blushed and lowered her head, still guiding Makoto to her room. "Hai, I do."   
  
Makoto smiled more. "Well...What do you want me to get you for your birthday?"   
  
Rei laughed as the reached the guest room door. "You don't need to do anything for me. I'll be happy just  
as long as your my friend."   
  
Makoto smiled and sat her bag down. "This is the room I take it?"   
  
Rei nodded. "Hai," she answered, sliding the bedroom door open. "Its actually very small compared to  
the other bed rooms. I hope its large enough for you." Rei slipped her hand inside the darkend room and  
hit the light switch. Makoto's jaw dropped as she set her eyes on her new bed room.   
  
"*THIS* is *SMALL*!?"   
  
Rei laughed and nodded, walking inside the room, setting the bag she had been carrying next to the bed.  
"Hai."   
  
Makoto laughed and shook her head, also walking inside the room. "This room is more than large  
enough. I think its bigger then the apartment I was living in back in England."   
  
"Well," Rei said looking at the room then at Makoto. "Have any questions?"   
  
Makoto continued to inspect her new room. "Hai. I have a pet cat..." At that, Ace's head finally popped up  
out of Makoto's jacket. "Rei smiled and petted the cats head.   
  
"He's fine," Rei said. "It is a 'he', ne?"   
  
Makoto nodded. "Hai. His name is Ace. He won't get into trouble or anything here will he?"   
  
Rei shook her head. "He should fine just as long as he doesn't try to eat my birds."   
  
Makoto laughed. "Iie, he'll be good. Won'tcha Ace?" Ace meowed and clawed his way out of Makoto's  
shirt and jacket, jumping onto the floor, observing his new home as well. "See? He's a good kitty."   
  
Rei laughed and hugged Makoto. "Oyasumi nassi, Mako-chan. I'll come and wake you up in the morning  
for breakfast." Rei then left the room, shutting the door behind her. Makoto smiled and sat down on her  
bed. Ace rubbed up against her leg and purred beforeing jumping up to sit next to her on the bed. Makoto  
gently petted his head before taking the picture back out of her jacket and looking at her Angel's face  
once more.   
  
~Show me the meaning of being lonely  
Is this the feeling I need to walk with  
Tell me why I can't be there where you are  
There's something missing in my heart~   
  
"Let us out of here, Kunzite," Mars yelled.   
  
"Let us out now," Sailor Moon added.   
  
Kunzite laughed as he shrunk the black dome that contained the four sailor senshi inside, slowly stealing their  
energy away.   
  
"Shrink to fit," Kunzite yelled out, the dome shrinking on the four senshi taht were inside of it. Their screams of pain  
echoed through out the construction site.   
  
A few moments passed and Zoicite appeared next to Kunzite.   
  
"Did you get the nijizuishou," Kunzite asked.   
  
Zoicite shook his head. "'Iie. I was attacked by someone...I think it was another sailor senshi..."   
  
"But Zoicite," Kunzite started, "Can't you see that I have all the senshi in the dome?"   
  
"Hai, thats what I thought too...." Zoicite was confused as to who attacked him when he was fighting Tuxedo  
Kamen.   
  
The screams of the senshi cut through the the blonde's train of thought, making him snap back into reality. His gaze  
fell apon the dome and the senshi inside. They were all doubled over, trying their best to stay on their feet.   
  
"Come out come out, where ever you are Cape Boy," Zoicite called out. "Give us the nijizuishou, and we promise  
them a quick death instead of a slow one."   
  
"Don't do it, Tuxedo Kamen," Sailor Moon called out.   
  
"Quiet," Kunzite called out, shrinking the dome further, the senshi falling to their knees.   
  
"Don't you care about your little fanclub, Tuxedo Kamen," Zoicite called out again.   
  
Tuxedo Kamen, wounded and leaning against the wall, walked out from behind his hiding place, ready to give up his  
nijizuishou to save the senshi. "Let them go! I'll give you the nijizuishou if you let them go and don't hurt them."   
  
The two generals' heads turned towards the wounded Tuxedo Kamen, both smiling cruely. "Give us the nijizuishou  
and we'll kill them quickly," Zoicite said.   
  
"Let them go, and I'll give it to you." Tuxedo Kamen's mind raced, trying to figure out how to free the senshi with  
out having to sacrifice the nijizuishou.   
  
*What am I going to do,* Tuxedo Kamen thought to himself. *Oh, Kmai-sama...help them please!*   
  
"Whats it gonna be, Cape Boy," Zoicite asked again, his green eyes narrowing.   
  
"Don't do it," Venus cried out.   
  
"I said shut up!" Kunzite once again shrunk the dome, the senshi crying out in pain once again.   
  
Kunzite and Zoicite laughed as the senshi fell more in pain as Tuxedo Kamen's mind raced. He slowly began to  
reach into his coat pocket to remove the nijizuishou. As his hand clenched around it, he heard the same voice from  
when he and Zoicite had battled earlier.   
  
"If you release them," the voice said, "I will promise *you* a quick death!"   
  
"There it is," Zoicite said. "There's that voice again!"   
  
A light from the left caming blazing towards the generals, slicing the tops of Kunzite's hands. With hands wounded,  
the dome of dark energy entraping the senshi shattered, setting them free.   
  
Sailor Venus stood and scanned the shadows from which the light beam had come from. She saw a figure begining  
to walk from out of the shadows and towards the generals. Zoicite stepped out in front of Kunzite, sheilding him  
since his hands had been injured.   
  
The rest of the senshi, although cautious of the two generals, also turned their gazes to see the person who had  
helped them.   
  
The shadowed warrior stepped away from the darkness, his....actually, HER features becoming more visable under  
the lights of the construction yard. The senshi gasped at what they saw. The person who had saved them had  
feathered wings of soft white, the tips of the feathers a sparkeling emerald green. The woman's body was tanned  
evenly and dark. Her dark green hair went down below her shoulders and her deep emerald eyes were narrowed  
towards the two generals.   
  
The generals' mouths dropped as they saw the new winged warrior. As they backed up, Tuxedo Kamen saw another  
shadowed figure drop behind the enemies. He wasn't aware of it having wings until it spread them as it stood. Once  
it stood up completly, it took in a deep breath and crouched over, roaring loudly.   
  
The generals turned quickly as they jumped from the surprise, the senshi quickly turning their gaze back to the  
generals. They backed away from the creature that had just roared at them. And, in turn, the creature stepped out of  
the shadows and into the light.   
  
This winged warrior was defently male, wearing only a loin cloth, compared to his comrade who was wearing a  
sports bra type top, army-style pants and combat boots. All of which where black. The male was not human based  
like the girl. He had the body of a tiger, his fur blue, not orange. But the original white and black markings on a tiger  
were still present in their true colors on his body. His eyes were narrowed at the generals, glowing a feirce forrest  
green. His teeth bared and his ears were laid back, growling at Kunzite and Zoicite.   
  
Zoicite reformed his ice sword in his hand, ready to fight. His gazequickly shot back towards the other stranger. She  
simply stood there, her wings now drapped over her shoulders much like a cape and her arms crossed over her  
chest.   
  
As Zoicite took his fighting stance, several dark purple lighting bolts gathered everyone's attention toward the sky.  
It was Queen Beryl.   
  
"Kunzite! Zoicite! Let them be! There are too many," she barked.   
  
"But Queen Beryl," Kunzite started, "We have yet to retrive the nijizuishou!"   
  
"I'm aware of that," Beryl replied.   
  
"Queen Beryl, please," Zoicite pleaded. "We can win thins fight!"   
  
"How DARE you ignore my orders! Get back here NOW," Beryl shouted.   
  
"Hai, my queen," Kunzite said.   
  
Zoicite leaned his head towards his fellow general. "We're in for an earful," he whispered and Kunzite smirked.  
Turning back to the others, Zoicite said, "We'll be back!" Then both the holloghram of Beryl and the two generals  
dissappeared.   
  
The tiger took in a deep breath and snorted, blowing dust from his nose. The female warrior gave him a lopsidded  
grin, watching Tuxedo Kamen disappear around the cornor.   
  
The senshi turned to study their saviors, wondering if they were actaully friends or foes.   
  
"Good work, Yung Hu," the woman said. "Lets go." The tiger nodded and began to walk towards his female  
companion.  
  
As they began to walk away, Sailor Moon ran to them and stopped them. "Wait! Please wait," she called until the  
two finally turned around.   
  
"Hai," the woman asked. "What is it?"   
  
Sailor Moon smiled as she bowed. "I just wanted to thank you for your help tonight."   
  
The woman smiled. "Dou itashimashite, Sailor Moon."   
  
Sailor Moon blushed and smiled. "Well, you know my name. May I know yours?"   
  
"Its Mitsukai," she said bowing in respect. "And this is Yung Hu," she said, motioning towards the tiger who was  
with her. He smiled and nodded his respect. Sailor Moon smiled.   
  
As Sailor Moon and Mitsukai spoke to one another, the rest of the senshi joined their leader, also wanting to know  
who their new friends were.   
  
When the senshi approached, Sailor Moon smiled more. "These are my fellow senshi. That is Sailor Mercury," she  
said pointing to the blue haired girl. She smiled a little and nodded. Mitsukai and Yung Hu nodded back. "Thats  
Mars," pointing to the senshi of fire. Mars smiled and waved. The two new warriors smiled back. "And this is Sailor  
Venus," Sailor Moon said, patting Venus's back. Yung Hu smiled as Venus, but Mitsukai's smiled faded and her  
eeys narrowed slightly.   
  
"We've met," she said coldly. Sailor Venus looked at Mitsuakai as she said that, trying to place where they may  
have met.   
  
Giving one more icy glare, she turned on her heal and spread her wings quickly, flapped them a couple of time befor  
crouching down and taking flight. Yung Hu watched her go and smiled weakly at the senshi.   
  
"Gomen ne," he said before turning and quickly doing what Mitsuakai had done, leaving the senshi there alone,  
confused as to what had just happened....   
  
~There's nowhere to run  
I have no place to go  
Surrender my heart' body and soul  
How can it be you're asking me to feel the things   
You never show   
You are missing in my heart  
Tell me why can't I be there where you are   
  
Show me the meaning of being lonely  
Is this the feeling I need to walk with  
Tell me why I can't be there where you are  
There's something missing in my heart~ 


	3. Email My Heart

Con Su Adios, Usted Toma Con Usted Mi Corazon  
Chapter 3   
  
The song is 'Email my heart' by Britney Spears. I do not own the song or SM.   
  
~Forever...~   
  
The night of that battle left the senshi weary of their new 'friends'. Everything had seemed ok until Mitukai saw  
Minako in her warrior form. Thats when things had gotten nasty between them...   
  
####flash back####   
  
"...And this is Sailor Venus," Sailor Moon said, patting Venus's back. Yung Hu smiled as Venus, but Mitsukai's  
smiled faded and her eeys narrowed slightly.   
  
"We've met," she said coldly. Sailor Venus looked at Mitsuakai as she said that, trying to place where they may  
have met.   
  
Giving one more icy glare, she turned on her heal and spread her wings quickly, flapped them a couple of time befor  
crouching down and taking flight. Yung Hu watched her go and smiled weakly at the senshi.   
  
"Gomen ne," he said before turning and quickly doing what Mitsuakai had done, leaving the senshi there alone,  
confused as to what had just happened....   
  
################   
  
Rei sighed and continued to sweep the temple stairs, waiting for her friends to arrive and meet Makoto. It had been  
three days since she arrived, and with the battles, the other girls had been to tired to stop by. And when they had  
stopped by, Makoto had already left to look for an apartment.   
  
Rei stood up straight and popped her back, trying to get the small ache out of it. As her gaze went back towards the  
stairs, she felt something rub up against her leg. She blinked then looked down, and smiled.   
  
Rei placed the broom against the temple grounds wall then sat in the shade on the stairs, Ace walking up to her and  
rubbing against her more. She smiled more and picked the blue cat and sat him in her lap. He leaned his head back  
and began to purr as Rei rubbed his throat.   
  
Rei smiled more as she heard someone call her name. Both Ace and she looked down at the stairs to see Ami  
walking up them.   
  
"Konnichi wa, Ami-chan," Rei said, smiling up at her friend. "How are you?"   
  
Ami smiled and sat next to Rei on the temple stairs. "I'm good." Ami looked at the cat Rei held and smiled more. "Is  
this Ace?"   
  
"Hai," Rei said and Ace moved from her lap over to Ami, seeming as if he were sizing Ami up. He then arched his  
back and rubbed his body against Ami's side and purred. Ami giggled and patted his head as he curled up on her  
lap.   
  
"He's much bigger than Luna and Artemis," Ami pointed out while gently rubbing Ace's back.   
  
"Hai, he is," Rei said looking at him. "Its kinda strange tho..."   
  
Ami looked up at her friend. "What is?"   
  
Rei reached over and scratched Ace's ears. "I sense both negitive and positive energy from him. But, when I did a  
fire reading on him, I came up with nothing."   
  
Ami blinkd a few times and looked down at the blue cat in her lap. "What about your friend?"   
  
"I did one on her too because I felt the exact same vibes from her." Rei shook her heda and sighed. "Still nothing..."   
  
"Konnichi wa, minna-chan!!" Ami and Rei turned away from the blue cat to see a blonde running up the stairs  
towards them.   
  
Rei snickered as she greeted her friend. "Hi, odango-atama."   
  
Usagi stuck her tounge out at Rei. "Shove it, Pyro. Hi Ami-chan!"   
  
Ami giggled and nodded. "Hello Usagi. How are things going?"   
  
Usagi shrugged and sat next to Ami's legs, a few steps down. "Ok, I guess. So when do we get to meet your friend,  
Rei?"   
  
"When ever she gets back," Rei answered.   
  
Usagi nodded and finally noticed the cat sitting in Ami's lap. She smiled and reached over to scratch his ears. "Hey  
cutie..." Ace purred and closed his emerald eyes, tilting his head up slightly. Usagi giggled and picked him up from  
Ami's lap and held him in her own. "Wow, he's much heavier than Luna."   
  
"We know, Odango," Rei said smirking at her friend.   
  
"Shove it Pyro," Usagi said, sticking her tounge out at Rei. Rei retailiated and soon the two were having a stareing  
contest and blowing rassberries at one another as Ami and Ace sweat dropped.   
  
Someone chuckeling made the trio turn around and Ace to jumps from Usagi's lap. "Children, children," the girl said,  
catching Ace as he jumped into her arms. "That isn't a way for young ladies to behave."   
  
Rei smiled. "Hello Makoto-chan."   
  
Makoto smiled and placed Ace back on the ground as she dipped her head low to place a qucik kiss on Rei's cheek.  
Rei blushed slightly as Makoto walked past her to sit against the wall.   
  
"Did you find a place yet, Makoto," Rei asked turning her head so she could see her friend. Ace jumped up into  
Rei's lap and purred.   
  
Makoto nodded and smiled. "Hai, I did. Its a down town loft. Great veiw of the ocean. And the place is huge! Just  
what I was looking for."   
  
"Can you afford it tho," Rei asked, quirking an eyebrow.   
  
Makoto nodded and chuckled. "Hai, mother, I can." Rei stuck her tounge out at Makoto and Makoto simply smiled  
more. "So...are you gonna introduce me to your friends or what, Rei-chan?"   
  
Rei blushed and sweatdropped. "Gomen ne, I forgot. Um...Makoto, these are two of my closet friends Usagi and  
Ami," Rei said,pointing to each girl. The both waved and sai their hellos as did Makoto.   
  
"So, when are you moving into your place, Makoto-san," Ami asked.   
  
Makoto closed her eyes, thinking. "Eh,...I can move in any time, but I have to back to England first and send all my  
stuff here. I'll be going back next week."   
  
"But you are coming back, ne," Usagi asked.   
  
Makoto nodded. "Hai, I am. I'll only be gone a couple of days." Makoto stood and stretched. "I think I'm gonna go  
work out for a bit if thats all right, Rei?"   
  
Rei nodded. "Yeah, its fine. See ya later."   
  
Makoto smiled and bowed. "Ja ne, ladies." Makoto then walked towards the work out room in the temple, Ace  
jumping from Rei's lap and following her.   
  
As soon as Makoto was inside the temple, Usagi quickly turned to Rei and asked, "Why did she kiss you!?"   
  
Rei blinked a few times a blushed. "She's my friend...why does it matter?"   
  
Usagi blinked then shrugged. "I was just wondering..."   
  
"Yea, sure you were," Rei said, shooting Usagi a look.   
  
"So, Rei, is Makoto....ya know..." Usagi asked shyly.   
  
"...A lesbian," Rei finished for her. Usagi nodded. "Hai, she is. I think thats why she kissed me. She's a major flirt.  
But, she did that when we first met on line too, so I'm pretty use to it."   
  
Usagi smiled. "So, she's still pretty cool, ne?"   
  
Rei laughed and nodded. "Hai. Very cool."   
  
"Hey minna-chan!!" The three girls turned to see their other blonde friend running up the stairs. "Why are you  
guys sitting in this hot weather instead of inside?"   
  
"Minako," Rei started. "Its summer and there is a very large fire inside my home...where would you wanna be?"   
  
Minako blinked then giggled. "Oh yeah...So," she began, "When do we get to meet your friend?"   
  
"We've already met her," Ami said, pulling out a book form her large hand bag and hiding her face behind it.   
  
"Nani!?"   
  
"Hai, we met her a few minutes ago," Usagi said. "She's really nice."   
  
"Man...I wish I could have met her," Minako said, slumping down next to Usagi.   
  
"She's still here, Minako," Rei said. "She's in the work out room."   
  
"Can we go see her," Minako asked.   
  
"Since these two have already met her, why don't you go by yourself? Ask her if she wants to go see a movie with  
us in a little bit," rei offered.   
  
Minako blinked. "But...but...I don't know her!!"   
  
The girls luaghed at her and Rei shook her head. "Why are you so shy? Go ask her, Minako."   
  
Minako sighed and stood up. "Fine," she said as she walked past her friends and up towards the temple. She  
walked up the temple stairs and into the temple it self, heading towards the work out room. As she neared the room,  
she could hear grunts coming from the room from the people inside working out. She slid the door open and saw  
Yuuichirou sparing with someone. At first she thought it was Grandpa, but she soon heard his voice:   
  
"Come on, Yuuichirou! She's a woman! Can't you even beat a girl!?"   
  
Yuuichirou ducked down as Minako saw a foot fly towards his face. "Not her! She's too quick and tough."   
  
"Thats because she's focused and wants to win! You are not!"   
  
Minako giggled as she watched Yuuichirou dodge more attacks. She had yet to see whom he was fighting, but she  
did know it was Rei's friend.   
  
"Ok, enough," Grandpa yelled. "Take five." Minako heard footsteps then Grandpa say, "That was great  
Makoto-san. Where did you learn those moves?"   
  
Minako's eyes went wide when she heard that name. Her heart felt like dead weight as she hoped that the girl wasn't  
her old friend....   
  
"I learned them from my father before he passed away. Then I finished my training in England."   
  
"Oh no..." Minako closed her eyes tightly, trying despertly to keep her tears from falling down her face.   
  
"Minako." Minako turned her head to see her friends approaching her. "Minako, I thought you were gonna ask  
Makoto if she'd like to go to a movie with us," Rei asked.   
  
Minako blinked a few times, trying to find her voice. "I...um.."   
  
Ami looked at her friend. "Are you alright, Minako-chan? You look pale..."   
  
Minako swallowed the large lump in her throat and shook her head. "Ya know...I really don't feel very well right now.  
I think I'm gonna go on home and..."   
  
"HEY! Whts going on out here!?"   
  
"Ack!!" Minako fell backwards as the door she was leaning on flew open. When she looked up, she saw her worst  
fear standing in front of her.   
  
Makoto stood there, towering over Minako and stared down at her old friend. With a distant and cold look in her  
eyes....   
  
~It's been hours   
seems like days   
since you went away   
and all I do is check the screen   
to see if you're okay   
you don't answer when I phone   
guess you wanna be left alone   
so I'm sending you my heart my soul   
and this is what I'll say   
I'm sorry oh so sorry   
can't you give me one more chance   
to make it all up to you ~   
  
Minako sat at her desk in her dark room, Artemis asleep on her bed. It had been three days since she had her 'run in'  
with Makoto at Rei's temple and Makoto was now back in England, tying up loose ends and making plans to ship all  
of her belongings here to Tokyo. Minako wasn't quite sure if she were happy that she found her old friend. Or, as  
the case may be, that her old friend found her.   
  
Minako sighed as she typed up another email to Makoto, trying to explain why she had left England. She had  
hacked into Rei's adress book on her email and that was how she had found Makoto's email adress. And, as she  
typed these emails up, Makoto was either ignoring the emails and not responding or just deleting them all together.  
Minako even tried calling her a few times, but Makoto never answered the phone.   
  
Minako sighed once again and hit the send button. *Just another email for her to ignore* Minako thought. Minako  
leaned back in her seat and streched, popping her back in doing so. She yawned and blinked then looked over at her  
clock. The clock read three- fortysix in the morning.   
  
Minako switched her computer off and stood from her desk and decided agaisnt cahnging into her pj's since it was  
so late. Instead she just stripped off her blue jean cut off shorts and climbed into bed after moving Artemis to the  
side.   
  
As she laid there in the dark, many memories of her and Makoto flooded her mind. So many happy  
memories...Minako couldn't recall a single bad memory that she and Makoto had shared.   
  
....Except one....   
  
~E-mail my heart   
and say our love will never die   
I know you're out there   
and I know that you still care   
e-mail me back and say our love will stay alive   
Forever...e-mail my heart ~   
  
#######flash back#######   
  
"Kami-sama, I'm in so much pain," Sailor V said as she limped towards Makoto's apartment. She wasn't exactly sure  
if she'd make it or not. The strom had started back up again and she was soaked once again. And her wounds were  
deep and very painful from the explosian. She hadn't even went to Katrina for help...her first thought after that thief  
had set that bomb off was to get to Makoto.   
  
Sailor V smiled despite the imense pain she was in. The memory of them making love a few hours ago made her heart  
beat faster and a blush to grace her face.   
  
As she neared Makoto's apartment, she climbed up a fire escape to make the jump to her patio easier. As she  
jumped from roof top to roof top, hr mind whirled with what would become of them now. Minako enjoyed so much  
what had happened between her and her best friend. She just wasn't very sure of how her friend would react to her  
in the morning.   
  
...Sailor V gave one final leap and landed, if not very gracefully at least safely, onto Makoto's balconey. She stood  
up, the rain beating down on her back and head as she did so, her body hidden in the shadows without her realizing  
it. When she looked up, she saw Makoto in the middle of her living room being held by Alan.   
  
"It was Alan..." she said to herself, tears mixing on her face with the rain. "...It was him...not me...." Sailor V turned  
and jumped down from Makoto's balconey. Her landing was once again less than graceful as her body came in  
contact with the wet grass beneath her. With her head casted down, Sailor V made her way through the night....   
  
With no intentions of ever coming back...  
  
###################   
  
~I can see you in my mind   
coming on the line   
and opening this letter   
that I've sent a hundred times   
here's a picture of us too   
I look so good on you   
and can't you please forgive me   
for the hurt I put you through   
I'm sorry   
oh so sorry can't you give me one more chance   
to make it all up to you ~   
  
"Two weeks..." Rei said as she layed back on her bed. "Just two more weeks left..."   
  
Minako sighed and laid her head on her arms and smiled a bit. "Two weeks left...and no more summer vacations. I  
can't believe this is our senior year."   
  
Ami sat the table in Rei's room with Usagi and Minako, except her head wasn't bowed. Instead it was buried in a  
book. "Don't forget college, minna." The other three girls looked at her and sweatdroped.   
  
"But, Ami," Usagi started. "This is our last year of *high school*. This is our *last* official summer. Once we get  
into college, we'll end up working those summers." Ami sighed and continued reading.   
  
"Well," Minako said raising her head. "This study session has gone no where fast. Can we just call this thing off  
along with the rest of study sessions for the rest of summer?"   
  
They all looked towards Ami whose brow furrowed. She sighed and closed her book. "Hai. We can."   
  
Usagi, Rei, and Minako all looked up at her and smiled brightly. Minako stood up and gathered her things. "I gotta  
go. I have to go home and get ready for my date tonight."   
  
Usagi smiled at her. "You still seeing that one guy who was in photoghrapy last year, Minako?"   
  
The blonde nodded. "Hai, I am. I'll see you guys later. Ja ne."   
  
"Ja," the other three choursed together. Minako waved and left thru the slididng door, closing it behind her.   
  
When Minako was gone, Usagi turned towards Rei. "Do you know what was up with Minako and Makoto-san the  
other day?"   
  
Rei shrugged and shook her head. "Iie, I don't. Makoto looked mad tho." Rei felt something rub up against her leg  
and smiled down at Ace who had woken up from his place on her bed, now wanting attention. She scratched the  
back of his head as he sat next to her and purred loudly.   
  
"If Makoto only knew that the girl she was getting an attitude with was the same girl she has tattooed on her back,"  
Usagi laughed.   
  
"Hai," Rei agreed. "I thought it was very detailed picture of Minako. The weird thing is, when asked Makoto-chan  
about it, she said she designed the image herself. She even showed me the pencil drawing. She's very talented."   
  
Ami remained silent during the conversation about Makoto. And no one noticed it since she had picked her book  
back up and was again hiding behind it again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Minako sighed as she walked into her apartment. Waiting for her was the only real man in her life, despite her  
boyfriend, Artemis.   
  
He meowed and ran up to her and rubbed up against her leg. She smiled slightly as she picked him up. He nuzzled  
his head against her face and she smiled a bit more.   
  
She placed him onto the couch and walked to her bedroom and sat down. Artemis followed her and jumped up onto  
the bed and sat next to her. He looked at her worriedly.   
  
"Mina? Minako...? Are you alright," he asked, rubbing his head against her arm.   
  
Minako reached over to her nightstand and picked up a photo of her and Makoto. In the picture, Makoto was  
standing behind Minako with her arms loosely but protectivly around the blonde. Mianko smiled slightly at the  
memory. It was taken at the orphanage on Minako's 13 birthday. "Did I tell you," Minako started without looking at  
the white feline, "who i saw at Rei's temple the other day?"   
  
Artemis blinked and shook his head. "Iie, you didn't. Who did you see?"   
  
"An old friend from England..."   
  
"Who?"   
  
Minako fell silent and didn't answer for a few minutes. "M-Minako? Who did you see?"   
  
"...Mako-chan..."   
  
"NANI!?" Artemis's eyes bugged out of his head as he stared at Minako who had no real statement on her face.  
"How could you *not* tell me, Minako??"   
  
She shrugged. "Slipped my mind, I guess."   
  
Artemis drew in a ragged breath and shook his head. "How could something like *that* just 'slip' your mind,  
Minako??"   
  
Minako shook her head and placed the picture back on the night stand, but never tore her gaze from it. "I don't  
know..."   
  
~E-mail my heart   
and say our love will never die   
I know you're out there   
and I know that you still care   
e-mail me back and say our love will stay alive   
Forever...e-mail my heart ~ 


	4. You Don't Know

Con Su Adios, Usted Toma Con Usted Mi Corazon  
Chapter 4  
  
The song is 'You Don't Know' sung by 98 Degrees. I don't own the song or Sailor Moon.   
  
Things had been going very badly for the senshi. With the recent capture of Tuxedo Kamen, aka Mamoru, both  
Usagi and Rei had slipped into a slight depression. Usagi the worst of the two. The group had finally found their  
Princess and it had been klutzy, whineing Usgai the entire time.   
  
During their battles with Kunzite, Mitsuakai and Yung Hu had proven themselves as great allies. However things  
became rocky whenever Mitsuakai and Venus were too close to one another. All Venus had to do was speak to her,  
and Mitsuakai's eyes would become very cold and distant. She would then take her leave from the Senshi's  
company, Yung Hu following her after apologizing for her actions.   
  
Things between Makoto and the Senshi were also very stressed. Usagi and Rei had no problems with Makoto.  
However, Ami and Minako did. Minako seemed afraid of Makoto, pulling into herself and refusing to speak to  
Makoto. If she did, she would blush and stumble over her words.   
  
Ami was just as bad. She would also pull into herself and hide behind a book. Except, unlike Minako, Ami avoided  
Makoto at all costs if she could. refusing to speak with her or to her. Makoto knew why, but refused to adress it  
with the blue haired girl.  
  
###################   
  
Usagi laid with her head in her arms, the musical locket which Tuxedo Kamen had given to her, laying in front of her  
and playing its soft tune. Although it was meant to be a love song to bring one happiness, it was now a reminder to  
Usagi of what all she had lost and yet to gain...   
  
"Usa-chan?"   
  
Usagi lifted her eyes from the locket to her door, and saw another blonde's head poking inside the door frame.   
  
"Hi, Mina-chan," Usagi ishged then diverted her eyes back tot he locket.   
  
"May I come in, Usagi," Minako asked, opening the door slightly. Usagi nodded numbly and Minako entered her  
friend's room and closed the door behind her. Minako walked behind her new Princess and sat on the girl's bed,  
looking at her back. "How are you today, Usagi?"   
  
"Like shit..."   
  
Minako raised an eye brow. She had never heard Usagi curse before. She smirked a bit. "Pretty talk....Do you have  
to be so crude?"   
  
Usagi shrugged and sighed. "Gomen ne."   
  
Minako reached her hand out and took one of Usagi's pig tails and began running her fingers thru it to brush it.  
"Know what, Usa-chan?"   
  
"Hm?"   
  
"Maybe you should change your hair style for a while," Minako offered. "Try to be someone else for a while and  
get your mind off of things." Minako stood and walked to Usagi's vanity and picked up the girl's brush and came  
back to sit behind her friend again.   
  
Holding the brush handle in her mouth, Minako leaned over and began to undo Usagi's odangos. After her hair was  
down, Mianko began to brush her friend's hair out. Usagi smiled and leaned up from the table sighing a little bit.  
Minako smiled and continued to brush her friend's hair.   
  
"You should go to that new hair salon in town, Usa-chan," Minako said. "See what they can do to your hair."   
  
"I don't want to go all alone..."   
  
"No problem. I can go with you, if you like," Minako offered, placing the brush next to her on the bed. Usagi smiled  
a little and nodded.   
  
"Alright..."  
  
#############   
  
Minako smiled as the hair dresser took Usagi from her. *This is exactly what Usagi needs* Minako thought to  
herself. *Complete distraction.*   
  
Minako walked back over to the door and sat on one in one of the empty seats. She crossed her legs and placed her  
hands in her lap,her mind drifting away from helping Usagi and to another girl. Her brow furrowed as she thought  
about Makoto more and more. She and Makoto had not been able to have a decent conversation...Come to think of  
it, they had yet to actually have a conversation. Makoto had turned her back on Minako completly since that day at  
the temple.   
  
Minako sighed and leaned over to get a magazine from the table in front of her. She sat back up and began to flip  
thru the pages. *I don't blame her one bit for not speaking to me. I took off...I'd probably feel the same way towards  
her had she done the same to me.*   
  
"Excuse me, miss." Minako looked up at to see a woman who worked at the salon standing in front of her smiling. "I  
believe you're next, ma'am."   
  
Minako blinked and then smiled. "Oh, no. I'm waiting for a friend."   
  
"Well, how about you let me steam your hair? It will make it even more soft and shiner than it is. And, its free," the  
woman replied with an even larger smile.   
  
Minako thought about it a few moments before uncrossing her lags and standing. "Alright." The woman smiled  
more.   
  
"Follow me..."   
  
  
  
"...Tuxedo Kamen..." The caped man turned his attention to the senshi clad in red. "Have you...returned to help  
us?"   
  
His eyes narrowed as she spoke, his mind trying to understand why she was asking such things.   
  
"Iie," Sailor Venus said. "He isn't part of us any more. He's helping the dark side. That youma was taking orders  
from him." Venus settled her gaze on Tuxedo Kamen. "He can't be trusted!"   
  
"She's right,' Tuxedo Kamen confirmed. "I am your enemy. And I want that ginnzuishou. And I want it now!" He  
steped forward, pulling his cane from behind his back and exrending it. "And I don't care how I have to get it. I will  
not leave without it." As he began to advance them again, he stopped. The senshi watched as emotions played  
over his face. After a few moments, he turned his attentions abck to the senshi.   
  
"You got lucky this time," he said, stepping backward towards a portal that had opened behind. "But next time, I will  
not be so leinant." The darkness swept over him as the portal closed.   
  
Sailor Moon bowed her head. "Mamo-chan..."   
  
"LOOK OUT!!" The senshi quickly turned and nearly escaped. How could they had forgotten about the youma!?   
  
The senshi scattered, circleing the youma who now had a crazed look in it's eyes. It lashed out at the senshi,  
keeping them too busy to dodge attacks to strike out against it.   
  
The youma wouldn't stop its attacks against the senshi. It knew if it kept lashing out, it would eventually get one of  
them.   
  
Venus rolled away from an attack and quickly stood up. Going into a fighting stance, she threw her hands to her  
sides. "Venus love chain..."   
  
The youma turned its hed and saw Venus powering up to do an attack. It growledand began to advance her fast.  
Just as Venus was about to shout out the rest of her attack, the youma aproached her and swung its arm, catching  
Venus in her ribs. Venus fell to the ground, the Youma standing above her.   
  
Venus saw the youma raise it's arm, which still had the giant buzz razor on it, aiming for her stomache. Venus held  
her ribs and closed her eyes tightly, curling up slightly, waiting for the impact to hit her.   
  
Somewhere in the back of her mind, she could hear her friends cry out for her to move. Venus wanted to...she knew  
if that blade came down and it hit her...it would kill her. Tears began to run from her tightly closed eyes....   
  
She felt a brush of wind against her body, but felt no impact. She slowly opened her eyes and saw a pair of legs cad  
in army pants and boots standing beside her. Slowly gazing up, she saw Mitsuakai standing there, her eyes glowing  
a bright green. Her arms were crossed above her head, the razor slicing into her arms. Mitsuakai didn't seem to  
notice. The youma pressed its weight harder into Mitsuakai, making the warrior's wounds deeper. She flinched  
slightly, her face beaded with sweat.   
  
Venus quickly stood, her eyes still fixated on Mitsuakai's face. *I don't get it....I thought she hated me??*   
  
Sensing Venus's eyes on her, Mitsuakai blinked and turned her face slightly, her normal emerald eyes showing thru.  
Her face was emotionless, but her eyes seemed to plead with Venus, asking for forgivness for how she had treated  
the girl. When Venus nodded slightly, Mitsuakai smiled slightly then turned her head back towards the youma.   
  
Throwing her arms up, Mitsuakai forced the youma to back off slightly. Mitsuakai then drew her hand back and  
threw it forward, the palm of her hand landing on the youma's stomache. Her hand began to glow and electircty  
flowed thru her hand and into the youma, making it fall forward.   
  
Venus looked over at Sailor Moon. "Now!!"   
  
The Princess nodded and pointed her moon wand at the fallen youma. "Moon healing escalation!" The demon cried  
out in pain before reverting back to it's normal human form.   
  
The senshi then turned back to Mitsuakai. Her green slender arms were now stained red from the blood that had  
poured from her wounds. Venus came to stand next to the winged warrior.   
  
"Arigato, Mitsuakai-san," Venus said bowing slightly.   
  
Mitsuakai blinked a few moments. When Venus straightened up, their eyes locked and for a split second, Venus  
thought she knew who she was. She looked down at the ground, trying to figure out who she may be.   
  
Mitsuakai blinked and then nodded her head. "You're welcome, Sailor Venus."   
  
Venus's head snapped up at the sound of Mitsuakai's voice. They're eyes locked a second time. And that time,  
Venus knew who she was...   
  
~Who could know the emptiness inside   
Every time I see your face   
Too many feelings left behind   
Do you wonder why   
I turn away when you look at me   
Never wanting your eyes to see   
This desperate heart that knows   
How perfect we could be   
Baby cause you don't know, how I feel   
Livin' my life without you   
Baby and you don't know what it's like   
Lovin' you all this time   
I'll give you all my love, heart and soul   
Riskin' it all on a chance   
Now when I need you the most, You don't know ~  
  
  
"I can't believe it...I just do NOT believe it!" Minako paced her room, her mind flooded from scences from the night  
before during the battle. "Its her. I can't believe its her!"   
  
Artemis sat on his and Minako's bed, watching the young woman pace. "Minako, what are you babbeling about?"   
  
"It all makes sense now," Minako said, not even hearing Artemis. "Why she was so bitter towards me during our  
battles...I get it now!!"   
  
"Well, I don't and I wish you'd explain it," Artemis said, slightly annoyed.   
  
Minako finally looked at her gaurdian and shook her head. "Gomen ne, Arty. I can't talk, I gotta run!!" And with  
that, Minako ran from her room and out of her apartment.   
  
Artemis just sat there, a large sweatdrop on his head. "Can't talk," he said to him self out loud. "For the past  
hour...thats all that girl has done..."   
  
  
  
The bell to the Crown Arcade jinngled when Minako opened the door and stepped inside. She took a quick glance  
around and found Ami and Rei huddeled aroound Usagi as she played a video game. She smiled as she approached  
them.   
  
"Omaesan, minna-chan," Minako greeted as she joined her friends. "What are you guys doing?"   
  
"Tojikomeru," Usagi groweled at Minako. "I'm trying to win this freakin thing!"   
  
The girls sweatdropped. Rei leaned over to Minako and whispered into her ear. "Usagi is trying to beat my high  
score. Loser buys lunch for everyone."   
  
Minako smiled and shook her head. "You two need to grow up. Do we have a booth yet? I want to sit down."   
  
Rei nodded towards a booth in back. "Over there," she said. "The one Makoto is sitting at. She's saving it for us."   
  
Minako looked over towards the booth, deciding if she really wanted to be alone with the amazon or not. Finally  
deciding to go, she waved to the girls and walked over to the booth.   
  
When she got there, Makoto remined Minakop of Aim; she had her nose shoved in a book. Minako cleared her  
throat and Makoto looked up. Minako's eyes nearly fell out of her head. Makoto was wearing glasses!   
  
"May I sit down," Minako asked, being polite.   
  
Makoto smiled at her and nodded, her gaze going back to the book in her hands. Minako sat down across from her  
old friend and studied the book in her hands. A photograhy book.   
  
The two sat there a few moments, not speaking to one another. Minako sat there, her hands in her lap, ideling  
playing with the hem of her summer dress. As the silence grew, Minako began to wonder if she and Makoto would  
ever become close friends again.   
  
"Its nice to see you haven't changed much, Mina-chan," Makoto said with out looking up from her book. Minako  
jerked her head up, smiling to herself. That had been the first real thing Makoto had said to her without being cold  
and distant.   
  
Minako nodded. "Thank you, Mako-ch...Makoto-san." Minako dared not to press her luck right now.   
  
Makoto raised her eyes, looking over her glasses and the book and smiled before closing the book and removing  
her glasses. "You can call me 'Mako-chan' if you want to, Mina-chan." Minako nodded and smiled slightly. "Gomen  
ne for how I've treated you these past few weeks, Minako. I've had a lot on my mind."   
  
"I understand, Mako-chan." Makoto smiled more as did Minako. It felt good to call her friend by her old name.  
Thats when Minako noticed what Makoto was wearing. "Mako-chan...why are you wearing long sleeves on such a  
warm day?"   
  
Makoto smiled a bit and shrugged. "I have my reasons."   
  
Minako's mind flooded with the memories of the battle from last night. "Can I see your arms, Mako-chan?"   
  
Makoto looked at her quizically. "Nani? Naze?"   
  
Minako blinked and her face turned a slight shade of crimson. "I...uh...I just want to see your arms."   
  
Makoto laughed and shook her head. "Alright," she said, rolling up her sleeves.   
  
There was nothing there.   
  
No scars, cuts, stiches, bandages...Nothing. Just skin. Minako's eyes fell to the table. She knew Makoto was  
Mitsuaki. She just knew it with in her heart. Makoto smiled and and rolled her sleeves back down her arms.   
  
"Happy now, Mina-chan,"Makoto asked, smirling slightly.   
  
Minako shook her head. "Iie. Not really. I was hopeing..." Minako sighed. "Never mind. I thought you were  
someone else."   
  
Makoto nodded in understanding. "Perk up. Here come the girls." Mianko looked up and saw Usagi, rei, and Ami  
walking towards them. Usagi and Rei were fighting like usual.   
  
"I won, Odango! You have to pay for lunch!"   
  
"You lost, Pyro! By a thousand points. *YOU* have to pay!!" Ami, Makoto, and Minako sweatdropped.   
  
Makoto stood from the booth seat to allow Usagi and Rei to sit down. When Ami took a look at where she'd be  
sitting, she quickly grabbed her things.   
  
"Gomen ne, minna," she said. "But I have to go study for a test in math. See you later." She quickly turned and  
walked to the doors of the arcade and walking out of them. Makoto just stood there, her eyes following Ami until  
the wall came between them.   
  
"I'll be right back," she said, quickly following Ami. The three girls just blinked and shrugged, not knowing what  
was going on.   
  
Makoto caught up with Ami just as she was crossing the street. Makoto grabbed her arm and spun her around to  
look at her.   
  
Ami became in furiated. "What in Kami-smam's name do you think you're doing!?"   
  
"I want to know what in the hell I've done to piss you off, Ami-san," Makoto said bluntly. "Ever since we met, you  
have not said one kind word to me if not one word at all! And all I have done is show you kindness. Why!?"   
  
Ami blinked back the tears in her eyes swallowed, her mouth very dry now. Shaking her head, she jerked her arm  
away. "I do not like nor aprove of gays. Therefor, I do not like you."   
  
Makoto sighed in frustration as she watched Ami walk away from her. She bowed her head and placed her hands in  
her pockets. Her suspions had been correct. Ami was a homophop.   
  
She sighed and brought one hand up to her head. She began to walk back to the arcade when she heard screeching  
tires coming from behind her...   
  
~All I ever wanted in this world   
Baby I found in you   
I never felt this way before   
But I can't break through   
And now I lie awake, alone at night   
So afraid now to close my eyes   
Just one more dream of you   
I'll carry here inside   
Baby cause you don't know, how I feel   
Livin' my life without you   
Baby and you don't know what it's like   
Lovin' you all this time   
I'll give you all my love, heart and soul   
Riskin' it all on a chance   
Now when I need you the most, You don't know~  
  
Minako, Usga and Rei sat in the waiting room of the hospital, waiting for the sugeon to come out of surgery to let  
them know how Makoto was. The three were crying, but none as bad as Minako.   
  
Minako had her head resting on Rei's shoulder, crying her eyes out. Usagi and Rei weren't sure why this had  
affected her as intensly as it had, but dared not to ask. Rei had her arm around Minako, trying to comfort her friend.   
  
The girls had still been in the arcade when the accident had occured. They wouldn't have known had someone not  
run in from the street, yelling at Motoki to call an ambulance because someone had been hit by a car.   
  
The girls had all looked at one another before jumping up and running out to see who it had been...   
  
A witness to the accident had claimed, a car had turned the cornor without stopping, slamming into Makoto from  
behind. Makoto had then hit the windsheild and flipped over top the car, laying face down and unmoving, her blood  
begining to pool around her.   
  
That was the image that had greeted the girls when they were finally able to get thru the crowd to see. Minako  
screamed like her life depended on it, but Usagi and Rei had held her back from running to Makoto's aid, them  
wanting to do the same.   
  
Minako snapped out of her thoughts when Rei tapped her shoulder, alerting her that the docter had entered the  
room. It was Ami's mother.   
  
Dr. Mizuno bowed, her face, although calm, was very stressed. "I was able to stableize her," Dr Mizuno said. The  
girls sighed in relief slightly. "However, she has slipped into a coma. I'm not sure if she'll ever come out of it. If she  
does, she may have brain damage or loss of memory. The next 48 hours are critical to see if she even pulls through. I  
am surprised she's made it this far."   
  
Minako's tears had returned, full force. Maktoto....die? The image of burying her friend could not and would not  
register in her mind. Rei held her friend tightly as her own tears poured down her face. Usgai, also crying, walked  
over to sit on the other side of Minako to hold her tightly as well.   
  
"I'm sorry," Dr. Mizuno said. "I have done all I can..."   
  
  
  
~And I would hold you all through the night   
I would stay right by your side   
And I'd give you the world if your love was mine   
But baby could it be I'm only dreamin'   
Don't let it pass me by   
Baby cause you don't know, how I feel   
Livin' my life without you   
Baby and you don't know what it's like   
Lovin' you all this time   
I'll give you all my love, heart and soul   
Riskin' it all on a chance   
Now when I need you the most, You don't know~ 


	5. In My Life

Con Su Adios, Usted Toma Con Usted Mi Corazon   
Part 5  
  
Hey! Ok, the song is called 'In My Life' and is sung by the Beetles. I do not own neither the song nor SM.  
  
Minako looked in thru the glass window to Makoto's room. Her friend laid there, comatose, for three days. And it worried Minako; she  
showed no sign of waking up ever.  
  
The room Makoto laid in was dark, with no light, except for the heart moniter, that beeped a greenish blue in sync with Makoto's  
heart beat. Mianko's heart seemed to beat along with her friend's. And it ached when she could do nothing for her.  
  
A pair of strong arms incircled Minako's waist and Mianko looked behind her and smiled a little. Her boyfriend, Mashou, had come to  
see her at the hospital. He was a lean boy with dark green that seemed to stay untidy, even after Minako would brush it wit her  
fingers. His eyes were a brilliant green and he wore glasses. He huugged Minako from behind and laid his head on her chin and  
smiled a little.  
  
"How is she doing," he asked quietly.  
  
Mianko sighed. "No different from yesterday. But no worse, so thats a good thing, I guess."  
  
He nodded slightly. "Are you ok?"  
  
Mianko bowed her head slightly and nodded. "I think so." Minako turned her head back to face her friend. "I just wish I knew if she  
will be alright..."  
  
~There are places I remember  
All my life though some have changed  
Some forever not for better  
Some have gone and some remain~  
  
Makoto groaned and opened her eyes. Rubbing her head with one hand, and braceing herself up with the other, she looked around,  
wondering where she was. There was a bluish grey mist all around her, and everything seemed dark. Not black, just dark.  
  
She stood, wondering where she was. The last thing she remebered was being hit by a speeding car and hearing metal and glass  
crunch when it came into contact with her body. Then, nothing. I wonder if I'm dead, she thought to herself.  
  
"No, you are not dead," came a voice behind her. Makoto spun aroun and gasped at who she saw. A small child, of no more than six  
stood before her. What shocked Makoto so much, was the child was her at that age.  
  
Makoto stared at the girl in disbelief. "Who...who are you?"  
  
The girl smiled sweetly. "You know who I am. I'm you." The girl's face fell slightly. "Well...sorta.."  
  
"What do you mean sorta," Makoto asked.  
  
Chibi-Mako looked back up. "I'm you, or, your younger self from a thousand years ago."  
  
Makoto blinked and nodded. "Riiiight..."  
  
"You don't believe me?"  
  
Makoto laughed a little. "Iie, I don't. I'm either dreaming or I'm dead. Which is it?"  
  
"...A dream..."  
  
Makoto nodded. "Thats what I thought. How do I wake up from it?"  
  
Chibi-Mako bowed her head once again. "You can't...not yet, anyway."  
  
"And just why not?!"  
  
"I have to take you some place first." Chibi-Mako raised her head and looked into Makoto's eyes. "But you must believe what you  
see."  
  
Makoto looked skeptical. "And if I don't?"  
  
"Then you coming here was in vain, and you may never wake up."  
  
Makoto blinked, and looked at her younger self. Something pulled at her heart;she knew something was about to happen that would  
change her life.  
  
Chibi-Mako, sensing Makoto's will to agree to what she was about to do, she walked up to her and tugged on Makoto's arm, wanting  
her to kneel to her level.   
  
"What you about to see and do, remeber no one can see you...these are memories that have been locked away from you,"  
Chibi-Mako said, her little hands resting on either side of Makoto's face.  
  
"Why were they hidden?"  
  
Chibi-Mako smiled. "It will be reveiled..." Before Makoto could question the child, a bright green light engulfed them both. Makoto  
had to close her eyes when the blinding light struck them.  
  
She could still feel the childs hand's on her face when the light hit them. Seconds after it engulfed them, Makoto felt the child's hands  
began to slip away. She tried to reach out to the child, but Makoto couldn't feel anyone in front of her. Frantic, Makoto snapped her  
eyes open. She was no longer standing in the mist...  
  
~All these places have their moments  
With lovers and friends I still can recall  
Some are dead and some are living  
In my life I've loved them all~  
  
Makoto stood from her knealing postion and took a look around her. The mist she and her former self had been standing in, had  
vanished. She was now in a stone and tiled hall way, the ceiling appeared to be 20 feet or so high. The walls had huge portraits of  
kings, queens and other royalty and nobelity. Makoto stood, wondering where she had been transported to.  
  
Hearing voices in a room down the hall, Makoto cautiously made her way over to the doors. They were cracked slightly, so Makoto  
peeked in, not wanting to be seen.  
  
Inside she saw a man, who was large in both build and height, a brown beard, with a hint of gray, and his eyes were a dark green.  
He wore fine clothes of deep forest green, a belt around his waist doned a sword, and a golden crown with emeralds sat atop his  
head. he must be a king, Makoto thought to herself. The man he was talking to was quiet different. He wore white and silver, a small  
dagger at his hip instead of a sword. He was small compared to the king; he on;y came up to the man's shoulders. He had white  
blonde hair, and silver eyes. It was obvious they were fighting, but Makoto could not understand the language they were speaking.  
  
As Makoto listened in, trying to figure out what was going on, a small child with chesnut brown hair pulled back into a pony tail,  
emarld eyes, and a few freckles came to stand beside her, trying to figure out was going on. When Makoto looked up, it was her  
forner self again.   
  
Sighing slightly, Makoto whispered to her, "Its about time you showed up. I was begining to think I was stuck here..."  
  
But the girl didn't respond. He gaze was still locked inside the room. Makoto looked at her, then tapped her on the shoulder and  
gasped when her hand went straight thru the small girl.  
  
Makoto then heard a man yell from in the room and the child jumped back in surprise. It was the king who had yelled. His tome  
suggested he was very angry...but also upset and sad. Makoto could see the slightest hint of tears in the old man's eyes. The smaller  
man spoke in a clam voice, as the king slid into a chair, bowing his head. After a few moments, the king nodded. The man in white  
bowed in respect then came walking slowly towards the doors. Makoto jumped back, and hid behind the door as it opened, forgeting  
all about the girl.   
  
When the door had closed, Makoto could see the small girl had hidden behind a pedstal, that was holding a rather expensive vase.  
The small girl then opened the door back up and walked ino the room, Makoto following suit. She now realized, even after being told,  
that no one could see her.   
  
The child walked up to the man and layed her head in his lap. Looking up, Makoto seen she had been right about the tears, for now  
they were streaming down his face. Picking the small child up, the king cradeled her in his massive arms.  
  
"That was our father during the Silver Millenium," came a small voice behind her.  
  
Makoto spun around to see the castle had vanished, to be replaced by the mist once again. Her former self, Chibi-Mako once again  
stood before her.   
  
"What had happed to him? Why was he crying," Makoto asked.  
  
Chibi-Mako bowed her head and sighed. "Its a long story...You see, our mother died when we were very young. Younger than what I  
am now. She died a Senshi."  
  
"A what?"  
  
"A sailor Senshi...She was Sailor Jupiter. She died in the line of duty, protecting the queen of the moon, Serenity, shortly after we  
were born."  
  
"What does that have to do with the king crying?"  
  
"The man that was with Father, he was a messanger for the moon kingdom. I was called up to take my mother's place. All the  
princess' from all the planets have been. The time had come for our Senshi training."  
  
"Why were we so young when called," Makoto asked.  
  
"For preperation mostly. We didnt leave for the moon until we were between the ages of nine and ten. Thats everyone."  
Makoto nodded. "What else am I going to see here? I know there is more."  
  
"Hai..there is," Chibi-Mako started, "But i won't be the one to show you."  
  
Makoto looked at her. "If not you, then who?"  
  
"Me," Came a voice behind them. Makoto spun around and there stood another incarnation of her at age 14 or so...she stood in a  
senshi fuku; skirt and cape green, her bow was pink.   
  
"Who are you," Makoto asked, already knowing the answer.   
  
"I'm you. Age 15," she replied. "I am known as Sailor Jupiter."  
  
Makoto nodded and turned back around, to find Chibi-Mako was gone. Spinning back around, she asked, "Where did she go??"  
  
"Back into your memory. We both can't exsist at the same time in your mind," Jupiter explained.  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"Are you ready?" Makoto looked up and then nodded. "Close your eyes," Jupiter whispered.  
  
Makoto closed her eyes once again, feeling that same light surround her once more. She felt light head, when she opened her eyes  
again.  
  
She looked around her, the mist gone, to be replaced by a garden of white roses. Makoto looked around and all she could see were  
roses. She looked up and noticed the sky was black, tinkeling with stars. But something told her it was day and not night. Looking  
behind her, but still up at the sky, Makoto saw the earth and imediatly figured out she was on the moon now.  
  
Hearing screams behind her, she turned and walked toward them, a large marble palace coming into veiw. She could see people  
running from it and this caused Makoto to run toward the palace, forgetting she could not help if there was danger.  
  
Luckily, there wasn't. Just a group of girls playing a game. Makoto smiled and breathed a sigh of releif and was about to turn when  
she realized who they were.  
  
Looking at them once more, she saw one girl, with long raven colored hair to be Rei; the one with short blue hair as Ami; smiling,  
she saw herself, and then Usagi, who had a cresent moon on her forhead. She then caught sight of another blonde, who didn't seem  
to have changed from her memory of her.  
  
Minako.  
  
~But of all these friends and lovers  
There is no one compares with you  
And these memories lose their meaning  
When I think of love as something new~  
  
She had never chnged, although the others seemed to have. Rei didn't seem as nasty towards Usagi anymore. Ami and herself  
seemed to have been very close for they were playing a game of chess that had set up after running out side. Usagi seemed wise  
for her age, and more graceful than she had ever seen her before. And Minako...  
  
Minako seemed to still be a bit of an airhead, but still smart for her age. She sat with Usagi and Rei, making most of the jokes and  
talking. The other two didn';t seem to mind.  
  
Makoto smiled at them all, even tho she had no idea what they were saying still. The language they spoke, although seemed familiar  
to her, also seemed alien at the same time.  
  
What seemed like hours to Makoto was only a mere few minutes to the dream world. No sooner had Makoto sat down to watch her  
memories replay them selves had an alarm went off somewhere with in the Palace. The girls looked up at the alarm, to one another  
then nodded. And, for the first time since being in the dream, she could understand her memories language.  
  
"MERCURY POWER MAKE UP!"  
  
"MARS POWER MAKE UP!"  
  
"JUPITER POWER MAKE UP!"  
  
"VENUS POWER MAKE UP!"  
  
After bright flashes of differnt colors of light, Makoto opened her eyes to see thay had al lchanged into senshi except Usagi. The  
senshi escorted her inside, and as Makoto was about to follow, something seemed to have struck her in the back of the head,  
making everything go black.  
  
~Though I know I'll never lose affection  
For people and things that went before  
I know I'll often stop and think about them  
In my life I love you more~  
  
Makoto woke up, and when she did, she noticed the palace was now in ruin. Looking around franticly. she knowticed everything was  
destroyed. And the moon seemed darker than it had before.  
  
She walked around the rubble, trying to figure out what happened, but there were no clues. Everyone seemed to have disappeared,  
there was nothing there but what was left of the palace.  
  
"Sad, isn't it?"  
  
Makoto spun around and saw a woman standing before her who looked to be what Usagi would like like when she was older. Gazing  
up at her, Makoto noticed she had the same cresent moon shape on her forhead she had seen Usagi wearing.  
  
"Who are you," Makoto asked, feeling she should know this person, but didn't know why. "And what happeend here?"  
  
"My name is Queen Serenity," the woman said. "And this," she siad, gestureing withher hand," is what is left of the Moon Kingdom  
and the Silver Millenium."  
  
Makoto blinked and looked at her. "What happened?"  
  
"It was destoyed, by an evil Queen," Serenity said, a hint of sadness in her voice. "She desroyed what I refused to give her."  
  
"Where is everybody," Makoto asked.  
  
"They were killed in the blast."  
  
Makoto blinked. "...Everyone?" The Queen nodded. "Well..you're here...so not everyone...died...." Makoto stopped in midsentence.  
"You're part of my memory, aren't you?"  
  
"Hai, I am," The Queen said.   
  
"Is there a reason you're showing me this?" Makoto asked.  
  
"Hia, there is." Serenity stepped up to Makoto, the palm of her hand mere inches from Makoto's forhead. Serenity's hand began to  
glow slightly. Makoto could feel a burning sensation in the middle of her forhead, before there was a blinding green and white light...  
  
  
Makoto groaned slightly, somewhere in the back of her mind she could hear a beeping noise. Her mind was flooded with images she  
had seen in her dreams.   
  
She felt something next to her, and tightened her grip on it. It was her new henishen stick. Tightening her grip on it, she felt it  
disappear. Before panicing, however, she heard the Queen's voice in her mind.  
  
*You're Sailor Jupiter, Makoto. You henishen stick will be ready for when you need it."  
  
Makoto mentally nodded and opened her eyes. She felt pain course thru her body as she felt her sore muscles move. Turning her  
head slightly, she saw a blonde standing by the window. She was wearing a look of shock. Makoto wondered why..then remebered  
the car.  
  
She tried to sit up, but since her body seemed to have frozen in place, Makoto smiled weakly at Minako(she recognized her by her  
red bow) and waved slightly...  
  
~Though I know I'll never lose affection  
For people and things that went before  
I know I'll often stop and think about them  
In my life I love you more  
  
In my life I love you more~ 


	6. How Did I Fall In Love With You?

Con Su Adios, Usted Toma Con Usted Mi Corazon   
Chapter 6  
  
The song is 'How did I fall in love with you' by BSB. I don't own the song nor SM.  
  
  
After a few weeks, Makoto was able to walk away from the accident, with nothing but a few scars. The docters were surprised she  
recovered as well as she had, considering she had been in acoma.  
  
The day after Makoto left the hospital, things pretty much returned to nornal, all things considered. There had been no attacks as of  
late, something Makoto was thankful for. She had no intention of wanting to use her powers so soon.  
  
Minako seemed to have been wanting to spend more time with her, Makoto noticed. Makoto wasn't exactly sure why, but didn't  
question it. But she did start questioning her own actions when around the blonde. She started to slowly fall for her again.  
  
Remember when, we never needed each other  
The best of friends like  
Sister and Brother  
We understood, we'd never be,  
Alone  
  
Those days are gone, and I want you so much  
The night is long and I need your touch  
Don't know what to say  
I never meant to feel this way  
Don't want to be  
Alone tonight  
  
  
Minako climbed the stairs to Rei's temple, the cold wind burning her cheeks. Artemis was at her heels, his little white furry face also  
slightly red from the cold.  
  
"I need to speak to Makoto-san," he said quietly as the climbed the stairs.  
  
Minako stopped and looked down at him. "Nani? What for?"  
  
"She wasn't just your friend, Minako. She and I were very close too, you know," He said matter of factly. "I think it would be nice to  
see and talk to her once again." Minako nodded.   
  
They were quiet for a few more moments before Artemis asked, "She hasn't brought up the past or the senshi has she?"  
  
Minako snapped out of her thoughts. "Nani? Oh, no, she hasn't. We really haven't spoken much since the accident."  
  
"Excuse me? You two have been unseparble since she was relaesed from the hospital."  
  
"I know. I meant we haven't had much time alone to talk. The girls are always there."  
  
"Do you think she knows?"  
  
"Probably."  
  
When they finally reached the top, Minako headed straight for Rei's bedroom. When she got there, she saw only Luna.  
  
"Hey Luna," Minako said, waking her up from her cat nap on Rei's bed. "Where is everybody?"  
  
Luna yawned. "They're down the hall I believe. Makoto is help Yuuchirou with his band. The girls have become very interested in that  
for some reason."  
  
"Thanks, Luna," Minako said, leaving Artemis with Luna, who jumped up next to her, laid next to her and drifted off into a cat nap  
himself.  
  
Minako walked down the hall to the recording room Rei had in her temple. It wasn't really a recording room. Just a room with sound  
proof walls with instrments in it.  
  
Minako poked her head inside and saw Rei, Usagi, and Ami sitting in a window seat on the far side of the room. Yuuchirou's band and  
Makoto were at the insterments. Yuuchirou was, of course, playing a guitar. His fellow band mates at their interments; bass, guitar,  
drums, and a turn table. Makoto was at the piano. There were mircophones in front of Makoto and Yuuchirou.  
  
Minako walked in and everyone looked up. Makoto nodded at Yuuchirou who said," Ok guys. Thats enough practice for today.  
Makoto, think you'll have those lyrics ready for this song by next friday?"  
  
Makoto nodded as she stood. "Hai. My half. Are your's finished?" Yuuchirou nodded. "Ok. I'll see you guys later," Makoto said as  
Yuuchirou's band mates left the room, smiling at Minako and the other girl's as they left.  
  
"I take it I missed band practice," Minako said smiling.  
  
"Hai. Thats what you get for being late," Makoto said smirking. "Tell me, Minako. What is it that you do at night that makes you sleep  
all day?" Minako's face reddend slightly as Makoto smirked more and walked to Rei's bedroom. Ace at her heels.  
  
Minako turned back to the girls as they approached her. "So, Usagi," Minako started. "Why did you want us here for?"  
  
"I was at home watching tv when I saw an ad for free ice skating lessons," Usagi said smiling broadly.  
  
"I'll see you girls later," Yuuchirou said, leaving. He didn't want to stick around and listen to the girls gab. Or hear Usagi's wails after  
Rei was done teasing her, which he knew would be soon. The girls waved good bye to him.  
  
"What does that have to do with us, Usagi-chan," Ami asked.  
  
"Well, I want to go to them. But you need to be in a group of five to go."  
  
"Nani? Why," asked Rei.  
  
"I don't know,"Usagi said. "But I thought the we could go.."  
  
"But, thats only four," Minako said.  
  
"...and ask Makoto to join us," Usagi said not even listening to Minako. "That way we would have five."  
  
"Will she go," Minako asked, sounding a little more hopeful than she meant to.  
  
"I'll ask her," Rei said. "I'm sure she will. She doesn't have anything to do later today. Come on," Rei said leaving the room to go to  
her bed room. Usagi, Minako, and Ami followed her. When they reached rei's bed room, Mkaoto was sitting at Rei's desk, reading a  
magazine, Ace and Artemis were playing on the floor.   
  
Usagi walked in and sat in the bed next to Luna, Minako following her and sitting on the other side of Luna. Rei also sat on the bed,  
next to Usagi. Ami stood in the doorway, no more emoty seats for her to take.   
  
Makoto looked up to see her standing there and stood from the desk, motioning for her to take the seat before going over to sit at  
the end of Rei's bed, sitting in the floor. Ami took the seat after Makoto sat down.  
  
"Hey, Mako-chan," Rei said. "The girls and I were thinking of hitting the ice rink for some free skating lessons. Wanna come with us?"  
  
Makoto tossed the magazine onto Rei's bed. "Sure. I don't care. Give me some time to unwind."  
  
Minako smiled.  
  
I hear your voice  
And I start to tremble  
Brings back the child that, I resemble  
  
I cannot pretend, that we can still be friends  
Don't want to be,  
Alone tonight  
  
After arriving to the ice rink, the girls were soon dressed in their skating uniforms, and waiting for their instructors, Misha and  
Jenelle, to come out and greet them.  
  
As they sat near the rink walls, Makoto was sulking over what she had to wear.  
  
"It doesn't look THAT bad, Mako-chan," Minako said, looking at the green body suit with a skirt Makoto was wearing.  
  
"I feel like such a girl in this," Makoto said, half growling. "I HATE wearing skirts!"  
  
"Well..."Minako said, blushing slightly and dropping her voice so only Makoto could hear. "You look good in it."  
  
Makoto's mood brightened, but didn't show it. She continued to sulk. Just then, a loud cheering made them look up and they saw  
Misha and Jenelle come out and greet them.  
  
After a few hours, the girls were finally skating well enough where they didn't have to hold onto the wall or each other. All, except,  
Usagi, who would fall down everytime she'd stand up. Ami and Rei had their hands full with her, helping her stand and stay up right.  
  
Minako was skating well, too. If not a little wobbly. She was trying to keep up with Makoto, who seemed interested in talking to  
Janelle. And Misha seemed interested in speaking to Makoto. Minako's heart sank when Maoto finally caught Janelle's attention, and  
the two began speaking. Misha was soon joining the conversation as well.  
  
Minako sighed and turned around, heading back to where Usagi, Rei, and Ami were. She skated slowly, trying to remain up on her  
feet. Her mind quickly wandered to Makoto and what had happened all those years ago. Something inside of her wanted to  
despertley to get back what they had on that night.  
  
Not watching what she was doing, Minako was rammed by another skater who knocked her down. The skater just looked at her  
before standing hersef, turning her nose up and skating back to her friends, who were laughing at Minako. Minako tried to stand, but  
kept slipping and falling back down, in the back of her mind, she could hear the girls laughing at her.   
  
As Minako started to stand back up, she began to slip again. As she fell, she felt two arms circle around her waist and hoist her back  
up. The arms held her until she was steady on her feet. Minako turned around and blushed a deep red.  
  
"Uh...Thanks, Mako-chan."  
  
Makoto smiled slightly and winked at her. "Any time." She then skated over to where Usagi, Rei, and Ami were, Minako following  
closely this time.  
  
What can I do, to make it right  
Falling so hard so fast this time  
What did I say, what did you do?  
How did I fall in love with you?  
  
Afetr joining the other girls, Makoto and Minako began helping Ami and Rei to hold Usagi up. Makoto smiled and took both of Usagi's  
hands in her own and pulled her gently away from the others. Makoto then began to skate backwards slowly, holding up Usagi as she  
did, coaching her as to what to do while on the ice. After a ten minutes or so, Usagi was skating on her own, Makoto next to her  
should she fall.  
  
Soon after Usagi was able to skate on her own, Janelle's voice came over the loud speaker.  
  
"Would everyone please leave the rink. Today's lesson is over. Thank you for coming." The girls all looked at each other, shrugged,  
and began to exit the rink with everyone else. But Makoto was stopped by Misha.  
  
"Please," he said, "Won't you stay longer? For an extra lesson?"  
  
Makoto blinked several times, looked over at the others who only stared back at her, before answering, "Uh...sure. Alright." Looking  
back at the girls, Makoto said, "I'll catch up with you guys later." They nodded and waved their goodbyes.  
  
As soon as everyone was gone, and it was just Makoto and Misha left on the ice, Misha said, "Thank you for staying."  
  
"You're welcome," Makoto said. "I think." Why am I getting such a bad vibe from him?, Makoto thought to herself.  
  
"Misha!" Both Makoto and Misha lloked up to see Janelle standing about ten feet away from them. "I knew you were looking for a  
new partner. But this...this amazon!"  
  
"Janelle," Misha said, stepping a little closer to his partner," Please, calm down. I only kept her here cause she was a good skater. I  
thought maybe she was Sailormoon. I wasn't trying to replace you!"  
  
Makoto looked at Misha in shock. "Nani!?"  
  
"LIAR!" Janelle's body began to glow blue, her entire body changing to that of a Negaverse youma. When she was finished  
transforming, she screamed loudly and threw a wave blast towards Makoto and Misha, sending them both sailing into the wall that  
was behind them.  
  
  
Rei, Minako, and Ami left the building, chatting away about what had just happened.  
  
"I wonder why they cut the lessons short," Ami asked out loud.  
  
"I don't know," Minako said sighing. She looked around and soon noticed one other person was missing besides Makoto. "Hey you  
guys. Where's Usagi?"  
  
The trio looked back at the building and sighed. "Lighting Usagi strikes again." Just then the building's metal walls that prtected the  
windows after close up time slammed down, locking in all who were still inside.  
  
  
Usagi crept down the halls, giggeling madly. "Makoto shouldn't be the only one who gets Misha all to herself. After all, why would she  
want him? She's gay..." Usagi heard screams coming from a room and ran down to it, and slowly peeked her head inside to see a  
room filled with moniters. One of them showed Makoto and Misha being attacked by a monster.   
  
Usagi gasped. As she began to leave, she heard a small crackeling noise and turned her head to see another wall of moniters, one of  
them busted, and sparks flew from it like mad. Usagi's eyes widened and she soon ran from the room, the monitor soon blowing up,  
causing a giant explosian...  
  
  
"Please! Janelle..." Misha said, looking up at his attacker.  
  
"Hai, Misha," Janelle said, her eyes glowing with evil. "My partner..." Janelle lowered her hand, Misha raised one of his own, their  
fingers interlocking.   
  
Misha began to glow red, his body also turning into that of a youma. Makoto looked up from where she was slouched against the  
wall. She soon saw two demons, not just one. She glared at them and wearily stood up. She couldn't believe just one hit could wear  
her down so badly.  
  
The two youma glared her down before jumping up at her, their skates pointed at her head. Makoto dove out of the way before they  
struck her. However when her back was turned, she didn't see them do the exact same thing, striking her in the back.  
  
Makoto slid forward and hit the rink wall, head first. The two youma were about to deliever the final blow when they all three heard a  
voice above them.  
  
"How dare you attack an innocent girl just because she loves to skate! On behalf of the moon, I shall punish you!"   
  
That was the last thing Makoto heard before blacking out...  
  
Oh I want to say this right  
And it has to be tonight  
Just need you to know, oh yeah  
  
I don't want to live this life  
I don't want to say goodbye  
With you I wanna spend  
The rest of my life  
  
  
Makoto felt cold. Her entire body was freezing. She blinked several times before her vison finally came into focus. She saw someone  
was holding her. It was Minako. Avtually, it was Sailor Venus, but Makoto knew who it was.  
  
She could hear yelling. The voice was male, one she didn't know.  
  
"Kunzite! You come back here!"  
  
"Sorry Prince. I don't help those who help our enemy," said Kunzite, vanishing.  
  
"Kunzite," Tuxedo Kamen growled. I have to stop this, he thought to himself. He looked up and saw what was causing the feirce  
winds and cold. Taking out his cane and extending it, Tuxedo Kamen threw his cane up at the small dome on the ceiling, cracking it.  
The cold stopped.  
  
"Sailor Moon! Heal them,' Mars yelled, motioning towards Misha and Janelle, who were ready to attack again.  
  
Sailor Moon stood from her spot on the ice, raised her cresent moon wand and yelled, " Moon healing escalation!" The two youma  
cried out in pain as they were transformed back to normal.  
  
While everyone was busy with the Misha and Janelle, Venus shook Makoto slightly. 'Mako-chan," she whispered. "Are you alright?"  
  
Makoto looked up at her and nodded slightly. "Hai, I am." Venus smiled and hugged Makoto close.  
  
"Good."  
  
"Hey!" Makoto and Venus looked up to see Sailor Moon with a dumb struck look on her face.   
  
"Nani," Venus asked, going slightly red.  
  
"Where did Tuxedo Kamen go??" The othes sweadropped and groaned.  
  
What can I do, to make it right  
Falling so hard so fast this time  
What did I say, what did you do?  
How did I fall in love with you? 


	7. Last To Know

Con Su Adios, Usted Toma Con Usted Mi Corazon   
Chapter 7  
  
Sorry that last chapter sucked so bad. I just wanted it to end. The song is 'Last to Know' by Britany Spears. I don't own the song nor  
SM.  
  
Makoto walked out of the hospital, grummbeling. "I don't believe this. I finally get out of this place from the wreck, and a few weeks  
later I'm back in for three more stiches where those damned youma attack me."  
  
Minako sweatdropped. She had been the only one to go with Makoto to the docter. The others had to be home after the fight for  
curfew.   
  
"I didn't get attacked this much when we both lived in England," Makoto said walking to her car and climbing into the driver's side.  
Minako climbed into the passenger's side.  
  
"How many sticthes does this make total now," Minako asked.  
  
"Hell, I don't know," Makoto grummbeled. "I've lost count..."  
  
Minako nodded as Makoto pulled out of the parking lot and into the traffic. They were silent for a while. Makoto was taking Minako to  
Rei's temple for the night.   
  
"When did you get the tattoo,'Minako asked.  
  
"Nani?" Makoto asked confused. She had zoned out. "Oh, my tat...Uh...A year I guess after you di- left."  
  
Minako nodded. She caught the little change Makoto had made. She knew Makoto was about to say 'died'. Even now, Minako wasn't  
sure why Makoto just didn't hit her for faking her death and leaving. Minako wasn't exatly sure why Makoto had put up with her for  
so long after meeting again.  
  
"We're here," Makoto said, pulling up to the Temple's stairs and parking.   
  
Minako blinked and looked out her window. "Oh, hai." She went to get out, but stopped. "Mako-chan?"  
  
"Hai?"   
  
"Will you walk me?"  
  
Makoto blinked and nodded. "Sure." Makoto shut the car off and and walked over to Minako's side and opened the car door for her.  
Minako smiled a little as she and Makoto walked up the temple stairs.  
  
Minutes later, they were at the top of the stairs, making their way towards the temple itself. More specifically, Rei's bedroom.  
  
As they got to the door, an even deeper silence fell over them. Breaking the silence, Makoto said, "Thanks for going to the docter  
with me. You didn't have to."  
  
"Yea, I know. I just felt like it I guess,"Minako said looking down.  
  
"Hey guys." Makoto and Minako looked to the side and saw Rei coming from the kitchen. "Whats up?"  
  
"Nothing much,"Makoto said. "Just dropping off Minako. I'll see you two later." Makoto then quickly left.  
  
"Man," Rei said walking up to Minako. "She's got it bad."  
  
Minako nodded then blinked. "Has what bad?"  
  
Rei looked at her shocked. "You don't know?" Minako shook her head. "You haven't noticed??" Again, Minako shook her head. "You  
mean to tell me you don't know Makoto has a major crush on you??" Minako looked at Rei in shock. "I can't believe you haven't  
noticed. Everytime I see her looking at you, she has this far away expression in her eyes."  
  
Minako just stood there. "I...I think you must be reading her wrong."  
  
"Iie, I'm not," Rei said, placing a potatoe chip in her mouth and chewing it.   
  
"She loves you."  
  
My friends say you're so into me  
And that you need me desperately  
They say you say we're so complete  
  
But I need to hear it straight from you  
If you want me to believe it's true  
I've been waiting for so long it hurts  
I wanna hear you say the words, please  
  
Makoto walked down the street, trying to find a store she could go into to find something for Mianko's birthday that was in a few  
weeks. Makoto couldn't believe it was so cold in October here. Than again, it had been years since she had been in Japan.  
  
Makoto walked a while longer, looking inside the large windows of different stores, trying to figure out what she should get Minako.  
Makoto had even thought of giving Minako lingerie for her birthday...But thought the gift was too personal. Especially given their past  
together.  
  
"Hey!" Came a voice behind Makotot. She turned around and a white cat had jumped into her arms. A golden cresent moon on his  
head. Makoto smiled and scratched his head.   
  
"Hello Artemis..." He purred and smiled. Makoto walked down the street, Artemis still in her arms. She made sure the road was clear  
before crossing it, heading over to the park.  
  
Finding a bench, and making sure no one was around, Makoto sat Artemis next to her on the bench and smiled. "I was wondering  
when ol' Arty was gonna show up."  
  
Artemis smiled and chuckled. "Hai. How are things going, Mako-chan?"  
  
"They're going good. I'm gonna have to find a job soon," she said, turning and looking out at the lake. "Mom and dad left me money  
after they died, but it'll last only so long."  
  
Artemis nodded and also looked out at the lake. "I'm sorry for what Minako did to you."  
  
"Nani," akoto said looking at the cat.  
  
"I said I was sorry. You were her closest friend in England and she just left." Artemis looked up Makoto. "You were always on her  
mind after she left and came here. She loves you deeply, but..I don't know." He looked back out the lake. "She got scared that night  
after the explosian. I don't know why. Everyone else thouht she was dead...maybe she thought you were one of them and didn't  
want to scare you. But I can't be sure. She never told me why she never told you."  
  
"Its alright,"Makoto said, looking back out the lake. Tears were forming in her eyes, but she blinked them back. Makoto wanted to  
know why Minako had ran off that night without telling her the truth.  
  
"I miss her tho," Makoto sighed.  
  
Artemis nodded. "She's missed you."  
  
They sat there for a while longer, watching the sunset before Artemis jumped down and streched. "I better get home," he said  
walking away and then turning back to face Makoto. "Makoto...what were you looking for while you were window shopping?"  
  
Makoto smiled. "You know damn well what I was looking for, cat."  
  
Artemis smiled more. "Then how about trying a get away for two at a spa in the mountains? It'll give you and Minako a chance to  
catch up and to get close again." With that, he smiled once more before running off.  
  
Don't, don't let me be the last to know  
Don't hold back, just let it go  
I need to hear you say  
You need me all the way  
Oh, if you love me so  
Don't let me be the last to know  
  
Minako smiled as everyone presented her with her birthday cake. There had been a surprise party for Minako a week early of her  
birthday. Just so she wouldn't guess it was coming.  
  
"Come on Minako," Usagi said, eyeing the white cake. "Make a wish already!" She laughed at Usagi's face.  
  
"Hai," Makoto said. "Come on and make a wish birthday girl." Makoto was leaning againstthe door frame behind Minako. Minako  
eyed her from the corner of her eye and smiled, blushing slightly.  
  
Minako thought for a moment before closing her eyes, and blowing out her candles. Everyone cheered and Mashou, Minako's  
boyfriend, wrapped one arm around her waist as he kissed her cheek. His other hand presented her with her gift.  
  
"What did you wish for, Mina-chan," He asked her. Makoto glared at him, Minako noticed. Turning back to him, she smiled.  
  
"Nope, I can't tell you," She said winking at him. "Won't come true if I do."  
  
Mashou smiled. "Yea alright. Here," he siad smiling, holding his gift up to her again.  
  
Minako giggled and took the gift from him and opened the small box. Inside was the new Sailor Senhi game that had only came out  
the day before. So they were very rare.   
  
"How did you get a hold of this,"Minako asked. "I went to three different stores trying to find it!"  
  
Mashou laughed. "I know. I have a friend who worked at one of the stores that caried it. I had to pay him extra to swipe it for me. I  
got it three days ago."  
  
Minako rolled her eyes and laughed. "You're too good. Thank you." He winked at her.  
  
The other girls also presented her with gifts from them ;from Rei she got a sweater; Usagi she got jewelry; from Ami, a romance  
novel. Minako looked hopefully at Makoto who only smiled.  
  
"Nani? Think I'm gonna buy a gift for a gaki like you??" Minako looked hurt for a second before she heard Makoto laugh slightly.  
"Here you baka," Makoto said, handing Minako a card.  
  
Minako smiled and eagerly took the red envelope and opened it. Inside was a pink and white card with a picture of Hello Kitty on the  
front. Minako giggled. That had been her faveorite show when she was little. She was surprised Makoto had remebered or even  
cared to. Hello Kitty was dressed in a tutu and the card read on the outside-  
  
"Happy Birthday  
'tutu'   
you you!"  
  
Minako giggled more and opened the card, but it was empty. Except for a passage in Makoto's hand writing that said-  
  
"Minako~  
  
"Happy Birthday you baka. I couldn't afford much, other than this card...  
  
"..And something else. I'll give it to you after the party.  
  
"Lots of,  
  
"Mako-can"  
  
Minako blinked and looked up Makoto who only winked at her. "Ok! I want some of that cake!"  
  
After a few hours of having a good time at Rei's temple, Mashou had to say goodbye and go home. He kissed Minako's cheek and  
hugged her beofre leaving. Makoto glared at him the entire time. Rei giggled because of it, proving just how right she was about  
Makoto.  
  
The girls had planned a slumber party for the night, and somehow they were able to convince Makoto to stay as well. Makoto  
agreed, of course, but after seeing Ami's face, only agreed to stay if she could have her own room. Rei agreed.  
  
The five girls sat in Rei's bed room, laughing at the others antics. Ace and Artemis pounced one another, hitting Luna every now and  
again, who would wake up and start chasing them around the room. The girls laughed when the boys ran to their girls for protection  
from the cranky feline.  
  
When Makoto noticed everyone getting sleepy, but trying to ignore, she yawned and excused herself to leave.  
  
"I think its time we went to bed. Before we fall over and hurt ourselves,"Makoto said standing. "Oyasumi nassi, girls. See you in the  
morning." She then left Rei's room, sliding the door closed after her.  
  
'I agree," Rei said, stiffeling a yawn. "I'm tired." She glared at Usagi who would be sharing the bed with her and swaetdroped. "I  
hate t when she drools on my pillows...."   
  
Rei shut of the lights and everyone laid down to sleep. However Minako couldn't sleep. She waited until she was sure everyone was  
asleep before getting up and leaving the room. She had been so curious to see what Makotohad given her and she had yet to see  
what it was.  
  
She closed the dor behind her, and quietly made her way to Makoto's room. She knocked softly before opening the door to find  
Maktoo wasn't there. Only Ace who was curled up asleep in the middle of the bed.   
  
She closed the door, and looked out towards the front of the building, and saw a tall, lean shadow leaning against the frame of the  
building, smoking a cigarette. She sighed knowing who it was.  
  
"I thought you had quit that?"  
  
Makoto took a puff before turning her head to see Minako standing next to her, still in her pj's.   
  
Turning her head to release the cloud of smoke, Makoto answered, "I did. For a while."  
  
"Why did you start back up again," Minako asked, walking to stand in front of Makoto, leaning on the other side of the door frame.  
  
Makotowas still staring out at the yard, deep in thought. "Nerves, I guess. Nicotine seems to calm me down. And, unfortunetly, I was  
hooked again."  
  
Minako sighed and stared out towards the yard too. "I wish you would quit that. Youcan die from it."  
  
"Hai, I know. But I think I wil die sooner hanging around you and your friends before I die from taking a few puffs off of a square."  
Makoto took one last hit before flicking the cigarette out towards the yard.  
  
"Litter bug."  
  
"Hai I know," Makoto said, smirking. "Why are you up so late, Mina-chan?"  
  
"I couldn't sleep." She stood up from the door frame and sat on the edge of the walk way, her feet dangeling over the side. Makot  
went to stand next to her. Minako looked up at Makoto who was once again looking out at the yard. "What about you?"  
  
"The same. I suspect you want your gift, ne?"  
  
Minako giggled slightly and looked back out. "Hai. Only if you want to give it to me."  
  
Makoto glanced down at her and smiled. "Hai." She reached into her leather jacket and pulled out another envelope. this one was  
long and thin, as if it were containing money. "Here," Makoto said, handing the envelope to Minako.  
  
Minako took the white paper and opened it. Inside she found two passes for a lodge get away in the mountains. Minako looked at the  
prices on the passes and nearly fainted. Jerking her head up at Makoto, who was now leaning against one of the pilliars, and gasped.  
  
  
"I can't belive you bought these passes! They were very expensive..."Glancing back down at the passes, Minako added, "And they're  
royal treatment passes too! Mako-chan...I can't take these...Not after what happened..."  
  
"Hai you can take them," Makoto said. "And you will. I refuse to take them back. Besides, if I did, I wouldn't be able to cash them to  
get a refund. I bought them a few weeks ago. Its too late to take them back."  
  
"Mako-chan..."  
  
Makoto leaned up from the pillar and removed her coat. She bent down and placed it over Minako's shoulders then kissed her cheek.  
"Night, Mina-chan. Happy Birthday." Makoto then stood and walked back inside the temple, going to her room.   
  
All Minako could do was sit and stare, clutching the warm jacket closer to her cold body.  
  
Your body language says so much  
Yeah, I feel it in the way you touch  
But til' you say the words it's not enough  
C'mon and tell me you're in love, please  
  
Don't, don't let me be the last to know  
Don't hold back, just let it go  
I need to hear you say  
You need me all the way  
Oh, if you love me so  
Don't let me be the last to know  
  
  
The next day, Minako offered to stay and help clean up from the party with Rei. Ami and Usagi had to go home to their families, and  
Makoto was still asleep in the extra room.  
  
"So, Mina-chan," Rei said, picking up a streamer. "I saw you leave last night and come back to the room. Where did you go?"  
  
Minako picked up a ballon and popped it, placing it into a trash bag of her own. "Outside. I couldn't sleep."  
  
Rei glared at her. "In just your pj's? Minako, it was freezing last night. Where did you go?"  
  
"I told you outside." Minako lowered her head and mummbled something and Rei looked at her more.  
  
"Nani??"  
  
"Mako-chan was outside," Minako said blushing.   
  
"Ooo," Rei squealed. She grabbed Minako's arm and making her sit down next to her in the floor. "What happened??"  
  
Minako blinked and blushed. "Nothing happened. We just talked was all. And she gave me her gift."  
  
"What was it," Rei asked eagerly.  
  
"Two royaltreatment passes to that spa in the mountains."  
  
Rei's eyes bulged from her head. "Two!? One is expensive enough! But two!? She spent some major cash on you girl."  
  
Minako sighed. "Hai I know." Minako felt very bad for the gift. She knew she didn't deserve such a treat.  
  
"Whats wrong, Minako?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"So, who are you gonna take with you," Rei asked.  
  
"Makoto, I guess. Would be only right, ne? I mean, she bought them for me."  
  
"Hai," rei said, standing. "Maybe. I wonder why she's spending so much money on you and you two only met a few months ago. I  
mean....Despite the crush."  
  
Minako giggled nervously, also standing. "Hai. I wonder."  
  
Some one yawning made the two girls turn around. Makot stood in the door way, her hair touseled, and her clothes wrinkled.  
"Morning girls."  
  
Minako giggled and Rei smiled. "You mean afternoon."  
  
Makoto blinked and sweatdropped. "Hai." Fixing her hair, and tucking in her button up plaid shirt, Makoto looked over at Minako.  
"Mina-chan, what did you do with my jacket last night?"  
  
Rei's eyes went wide as if she had been lied to and turned her head to Minako and mouthed 'Her Jacket?'  
  
Minako blushed and looked over at Makoto. "Its in rei's bedroom Mako-chan."  
  
"Thanks." Makoto then turned and left the room, going to retrieve her coat.  
  
"She gave you...her coat??" Rei laughed at Minako's flushed face. "Thats why you weren't cold last night wasn't it? And just WHEN did  
you to get so close to start calling each other pet names? When did this happen? Where was I?"  
  
Minako shruged and smiled. "Mars?"  
  
Rei rolled her eyes and continued cleaning the room.  
  
I need to hear you say  
You love me all the way  
And I don't wanna wait another day  
I wanna feel the way you feel  
Oh, c'mon  
  
The following weekend found Minako and Makoto at the health spa. Both were enjoying themselve very much They had arrived early  
Friday morning, and weren't planning on leaving till Sunday afternoon.  
  
Friday they spent the day at the hot springs. Relaxing and just catching up on old times. And if they weren't at the hot springs, they  
were out on the lake, in a row boat just relaxing out there. Had people seen them floating nearby, they would have thought they  
were a couple. Makoto often had a book she was reading while in the boat, and Minako would be laying next to Makoto, her head on  
her stomache, sleeping.  
  
Saturday morning was Minako's birthday. She was asleep in the King's sized bed, buried deep with in the comforter, warm and cozy.  
When she finally awoke aroun ten, her fuzzy vision was greeted by blurs of red and green. Blinking several times and wiping the  
sleep from her eyes, she looked again to see the blurs of color were actually a dozen long stem red roses, accented with baby's  
breath.  
  
She blinked at the beautiful sie of the roses when she felt the bed move next to her and felt two arms wrap around her waist. She  
could feel warm breath next to her ear, followed with a voice she could never get out of her head.  
  
"Happy birthday, Minako."  
  
"Mako-chan..." Minako's heart beat sped up, and she found she was having difficulty speaking. "Naze?"  
  
"Because its your birthday. I had to get you something to give to you on your birthday didn't I?" Makoto tightened her grip slightly,  
pulling Minako closer.  
  
"I-iie. Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome." Makoto kissed Minako's cheek then stood up, letting go of Minako. Minako sighed inwardly. She felt very safe in  
her friend's arms. "Well, lets go for some breakfast, then we can do something. Coz...I'm going stir crazy."  
  
Minako blinked and found her vouice once again. "Hai. Just let me grab a quick shower."  
  
Makoto nodded. "Alright. See you when you're out." Maktoo then left the bed room, closing the door behind her.   
  
Minako took a few deep breaths, releasing them slowly. She needed to know what was going on with Makoto. Did she still have  
feeling for her, or was she just playing with Minako's feelings for revenge from leaving.  
  
Minako sighed and stood from the bed, placing her birthday roses on the dresser. Then she went inside the bath room to shower.  
And to also think more about what to do.  
  
Sunday night, Makot drove Minako home from the train station. There hadn't been another moment from Makoto like that of  
Saturday, although there was some exciment.   
  
The senshi had showed up to deal with a Youma Mamoru had released that lived in the lake at the spa. Mitsuakai and Yung Hu had  
shown up to help also. After the battle, Usagi turned the beast back into her normal self, and the woman floated up intot he sky  
before turning into a bright star. Mitsuakai and Yung Hu left shortly afterwards, not wanting to stick around.  
  
Minako was still somehow convinced Makoto was Mitsuakai. But, she wasn't sure how. And if she was the winged warrior, who was  
Yung Hu? Minako was sure he was someone she knew also, but didn't know who exactly it could be.  
  
"Hey Minako? You awake?"  
  
Minako blinked and looked at Makoto. "Nani?"  
  
"I've been telling you for five minutes you're home, but you seemed out of it. i thought you were asleep with your eyes open or  
something." Makoto smiled.  
  
"Oh." Minako lowered her head.  
  
"Come on, Minak-. I'll help you with your bags." Makoto and Minako climbed out Makoto jeep and Makoto unlocked the trunk. Makoto  
then took both of Minako's bags and carried them to Minako's apartment door. Minako's aparment was on the fifth floor of a building  
that was located in the posh part of Tokyo.  
  
Minako unlockled the door to her apartment and allowed Makoto in first.  
  
"Just sit them down here, Mako-chan. I'll get them later," Minako said, taking her coat off and placing it on the coat rack that was  
behind the door.   
  
Makoto sat the bags down by a recliner and looked around Minako's apartment. "You have a nice place, Mina-chan."  
  
"Thanks," Minako said blushing slightly. "You caught my place on a clean day."  
  
Makoto chuckled as she placed her hands into her jean pockets and looked at the pictures Minako had on her mantel. There were  
several of her and the girls, one of Artemis and Luna. It looked as if they were sitting in someones lap. Judgeing by the two blonde  
pony tails, Makoto knew it was Usagi. There were a couple of Minako and her boyfriend. One was a formal picture, taken at Minako's  
junior prom. She looked beautiful in white. And then there was one of her.  
  
Makoto blinked and and took it off the mantel, trying to get a better look of it. It was a photo of her and Minako when they were at  
the orphange. It was the day Makoto had left it for the last time.  
  
"I can't believe you still have this photo sitting out, Mina-chan.' Makoto placed it back on the mantel. Minako came out of the kitchen  
with a glass of water.  
  
"Why? Because of the others seeing it?" Makoto nodded. "They never notice my photos. Besides, they rarely come to my apartment.  
We usually meet at Rei's temple." Minako took a sip of water and blushed. "Gomen ne, Mako-chan. I diodn't even offer-"  
  
"Its alright,' Makoto said laughing. "I'm not thirsty and plus I need to get going." Minako nodded and sat her glass on the counter that  
seperated the living room from the kitchen.  
  
"I'll walk you to the door." Minako walked past Makoto and Makoto laughed.   
  
"Afraid I'll get lost?"  
  
Minako giggled. "Hai." She opened the door for Makoto, who stepped outside of it. Makoto looed down at Minako who blushed and  
looked down. "Thank you for this past weekend. I enjoyed myself."  
  
Makoto gently cupped Minako's chin, and lifted her face up so she could look into her eyes. "You're welcome."  
  
Minako blinked as she stared into Makoto's eyes. That when she realised herself she was in love with Makoto. ALways was and knew  
she would always be.  
  
"Makoto..."  
  
Makoto released Minako's fac and smiled. "Night, Mina-chan."  
  
Minako blinked and nodded. "Good night." She then closed the door and locked it. Minako leaned against the door and sighed.  
  
Makoto stood outside of the door still, staring at it. She sighed and walked away from the door, and left the building.   
  
Don't, just let me be the one  
Don't hold back, just let it go  
I need to hear you say  
You need me all the way  
So baby, if you love me  
Don't let me be the last to know 


	8. In The End

Con Su Adios, Usted Toma Con Usted Mi Corazon   
Chapter 8  
  
The song is called 'In the end' by Linkin Park. I don't own the song nor SM.  
  
The weekend after Minako's birthday was the concert Makoto was helping Yuuchirou with. It had been post poned for unknown  
reasons and re scheduled. Both Yuuchirou and Makoto were happy for the change, seeing as they needed more time to practice.   
  
"Whats the concert for any way," Minako asked, sitting in the window seat in the practice room the temple held.   
  
"Chairty," Makoto said, glacing over sheets of music, playing a few keys every now and then.  
  
"Oh," Minako said. The last practice session was now over, the concert was the following night. Everyone had gone home to bed,  
except Makoto who had locked herself up in the room, and Minako decided last minute to stay.  
  
"What kind of chairty?"  
  
"Its for an orphanage downtown. I odn't know the name of it." Makoto glanced over her reading glasses, reading the music an  
playing it at the same time.  
  
Minako stood up from her seat and leaned on the end of the piano, placing her head in her hands. She looked at Makoto quizically.  
  
"When did you start wearing glasses, Mako-chan?"  
  
"About...two years ago. I think. Maybe three."  
  
Minako nodded. She looked at Makoto more, studing her features. Makoto;s face was bent down, reading music and playing the keys  
of the piano expertly. Nothing seemed to have changed over the past five years. Except maybe her personality. Minako had never  
seen Makoto so harsh and yet gentle at the same time. And when had she learned to play the piano? Minako knew Maktoo could play  
the guitar, but no the piano. Maybe being able to read notes was all that mattered.  
  
"Take a picture it will last longer," Makoto said, glancing up at Minako's blushing face and smiling before looking back down. Minako  
blinked and sweatdropped.  
  
"Gomen ne, I didn't mean to stare."  
  
"Its alright," Makoto said, placing the sheet music into a folder and closing the piano lid over the keys. She streched and yawned.  
"Its late Minako. I'm going home. Would you like a ride to your apartment?"  
  
"Iie. I think I'll walk home," Minako said walking back over to the window seat and getting her jacket.  
  
"Minako," Makoto said, raising one eyebrow. "Its almost two in the morning. Plus its freezing. You're not going to walk home."  
  
"I'm a big girl," Minako said. "I can take care of myself."  
  
"Makoto looked at her." Riiiiight....I'm tking you home. And not another word," she snapped when she saw Minako opening her  
mouth to protest.  
  
"Ok ok ok. Sheesh." Minako put her jacket o and followed Maktoo out of the studio and out of the temple. They walked down the  
stairs and down the street a ways, where Makoto was parked. They climed into the car after Makoto had unlocked it and they were  
soon on their way to Minako's apartment.  
  
They were silent the entire ride. Makoto had her radio on, but it was turned down very low. But in such a thick silence, it sounded  
like it was loud enough to burst eardrums.  
  
But maybe that was the silence itself, Minako thought. She leaned back into her seat as Maktoo drove. Makoto never once looked at  
her the entire trip. Minako was starting to think maybe she was mad she had to bring her home.  
  
Minako chanced a look at Makoto. Her face was like stone, un moving. But, her eyes seemed to be flashing. Not with anger...Minako  
thought long and hard about it. That was always the look Makoto had on her face when she was thinking about something.  
  
Minako nodded to herself. She had known Makoto long enough to never ask her what was on her mind. She would never say.  
  
Minako felt the car stop, but didn't look up.   
  
"You're home," Makoto said.  
  
That time Minako did look up. "Oh. I thought we were at another stop light."  
  
"Nope. You're home," Makoto said. "I hope you don't mind that I don't ffer to walk you in. I have that concert tomoorw evening, and  
I need some rest."  
  
"Oh no problem," Minako said, climing out of the jeep. Turning around quicklly, Minako said,' Uh, Mako-chan?"  
  
Makoto looked at Minako. "Hai?"  
  
"Uh...Goodnight."  
  
"G'night."  
  
Minako closed the jeep door and watched Makoto pull off into the night. She sighed and slowly walked into her apartment building  
alone.  
  
  
  
It had been three hours chuck full of different types of music. The concert had been a sucess. The orphange now had more than  
enough money to expand for more children to stay.  
  
Minako and the other girls waited for the last band to play, which was Yuuchirou's group. they had named themselves Cherry Hill, but  
no one was quite sure how they came up with that name.  
  
The stage was dark, but if you looked hard enough you could see people moving about on the stage, setting up interments.  
  
Soon there was quiet as a piano began to play and the song began...  
  
It starts with one  
  
One thing I don't know why   
It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
Keep that in mind   
I designed this rhyme   
To explain in due time  
All I know   
Time is a valuable thing   
Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings   
Watch it count down to the end of the day   
The clock ticks life   
It's so unreal   
Didn't look out below   
Watch the time go right out the window   
Trying to hold on but didn't even know   
Wasted it all just to   
Watch you go   
I kept everything inside and even though   
I tried it all fell apart   
What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when  
  
I tried   
So hard   
And got SO far   
But it the end   
It doesn't even matter   
I had to fall   
TO lose it all   
But in the End   
It Doesn't even Matter  
  
One thing I don't know why   
Doesn't even matter how hard you try   
Keep that in mind I designed this rhyme   
To explain in due time   
I tried so hard   
In spite of the way you were mocking me   
Acting like I was part of your property   
Remembering all the times you fought with me   
I'm surprised it got so (far)   
Things aren't the way they were before   
You wouldn't even recognize me anymore   
Not that you knew me back then   
But it all comes back to me   
In the end   
You kept everything inside and even though I tried it all fell apart   
What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when  
  
I tried   
So hard   
And got SO far   
But it the end   
It doesn't even matter   
I had to fall   
TO lose it all   
But in the End   
It Doesn't even Matter  
  
I put my trust in you   
Pushed as far as I can go   
And for all this   
There's only one thing you should know  
  
I put my trust in you   
Pushed as far as I can go   
And for all this   
There's only one thing you should know  
  
I tried   
So hard   
And got SO far   
But it the end   
It doesn't even matter   
I had to fall   
TO lose it all   
But in the End   
It Doesn't even Matter  
  
  
Everyone claped and cheered. The song, although some what depressing and different from the rest of the songs heard that night,  
had gotten a bigger response. Maybe it was because it was the last song and everyone wanted to go home, Minako thought.  
  
After about 20 minutes, the band mates met everyone out in the crisp October air. Makoto and the drumer were the only two not  
carrying anything.   
  
The members of the band said goodbye to Yuuchirou and the girls befor heading off to their own cars, wanting to go home just as  
badly as the audiance had. Yuuchirou also drove alone. The girls wanted to walk back to the temple.  
  
As they walked, Makoto and Mnako fell back towards the end of the little group. They were a few feet behind the other three girls,  
talking to one another. Rei glanced over her shoulder and smiled when she saw Makoto give Minako her jacket.  
  
As they walked past the park, the girls heard screams coming from it. The Senshi looked and nodded at each other.  
  
"Makoto, go straight to the temple and wait for us, alright," Mianko said. Makoto nodded and ran for the temple. Minako had this  
feeling she would show up during the fight, but ignored it.  
  
They transformed and ran into the park, listening for more screams to guide them.  
  
When they reached where the youma was, they saw no people who could have screamed. They looked at the youma, who smiled  
wickedly and opened it's mouth, a human scream coming from it.  
  
"Its a trap," Mars said to herself. The others heard her and nodded, thinking of doubleing back to think of a plan. But as they were  
about to turn and run, Kunzite appeared before them.  
  
"I want that crystal, and I want it now!" He demended of the senshi.   
  
The youma was closing in on them from the back, its shadow like body blending in with the surrounding darkness. Its eyes glowed  
red. Aand even in the dark the senshi could tell it was smirking at them.  
  
"What do we do," Venus asked.  
  
"Trash them both," Sailor Moon said.  
  
"Iie, if we do that, we may never see Mamoru again," Mars said.  
  
"Then lets trash the monster and get out of here," venus said. "Mercury, scan?"  
  
"Its weak to lightining," Mercury said, putting her scanner away.   
  
"Lightening," Mars said. "None of us has that type of power!"  
  
"Hai, I know. Probably why Kunzite is using it," Mercury replied.  
  
"I say we stun it and get the hell out of here, if we can't beat that thing," Moon said, looking scarred.  
  
"You're not going anywhere!" The four Senshi looked up at Kunzite.  
  
"Isay we go with Sailor Moon's plan," Venus whispered to Mars who nodded in agreement.  
  
"...Jupiter..."  
  
Evryone looked up at the new voice, trying to find out where it was coing from.  
  
"...Thunder..."  
  
Kunzite's eyes darted everywhere, lookking for the person speaking.  
  
"CRASH!"  
  
Everyone's heads turned toward the creature, who was screaming in pain, its dark body was lighted up as sparks of electricty  
jumped around its body.  
  
"What the-?" Kunzite didn't finsh his sentence. He was attacked by a large animal that landed next to him when he fell to the ground.  
The animal was hidden in the shadows, but the senshi thought it looked like a cat of some sort.  
  
Kunzite stood and when he did, he was pounced once again, the animal coming into veiw. It was a dark colored tiger. The senshi  
weren't sure of the color because of the darkness, but they could make out the stripes and white fur markings.  
  
"Whats up with the tiger warriors," Sailor Mars demanded.  
  
The girls heard a roaring noise behind them and dodged just as the shadow creature was about to strike them down.  
  
As it ran past them, it halted and turned around, ready to try and ram them again. Just as it was about to run, a figure jumped from  
out of the trees and rammed into it, knocking it over onto its side.  
  
The stranger performed another one of her thunder attacks before screaming,"Sailor Moon! Use your sceptor!"  
  
Sailor Moon nodded and healed the youma, who turned out to be a person from the electric compeny.  
  
Kunzite blew the large cat off of him while everyone was distracted with the youma. The cat growled feircley and pounced at him, but  
he was too high up for the cat to reach.  
  
Kunzite, his clothes and hair dishelved from the attack, just sneered at the senshi and the newcomers before disappearing without a  
word.  
  
The senshi looked at the ones who saved them closely. The human was defenitly a girl. They could tell that just by the voice. But her  
features were still hidden by the shadows, so they couldn't make those out.  
  
Before the Senshi could ask questions, the girl and the tiger ran off in the opposite direction, quickly passing under a street light.  
They gasped when they say the girl was wearing the same fukus as them, except in green. The tiger was a dark, midnight blue.  
  
The senshi chatted among themselves, while a set of eyes watched in the bushes. One pair red, the other blue. They nodded toward  
eachother before running off themselves. 


	9. There For Me

Con Su Adios, Usted Toma Con Usted Mi Corazon   
Chapter 9  
  
The song, I believe, is called 'There for me' by Maddonna. I don't own the song nor SM.  
  
The senshi detransformed and started walking back towards the temple.  
  
"Who the hell was that," Rei asked.  
  
"I dunno," Ami said. "She was dressed as a senshi. Maybe she's one of us?"  
  
"Maybe its a trap," Usagi said.  
  
"Maybe it isn't," Minako said. "Didn't Artemis and Luna say there were once five of us?"  
  
"Hai, they did," Aim said. "Maybe...she was our fifth member."  
  
"Why would she run and hide from us then," Minako asked.  
  
"Probably for the same reason you did, Minako," Usagi said. "Why did you do that, anyway? You never told us."  
  
Minako blinked and turned slightly red. "I..uh...Maybe later." Minako started to walk faster and the other girls just groaned.  
  
When they reached the temple, Makoto was waiting for them. She was leaning against the wall, with her arms crossed over her  
chest. It was obvious she was cold, but she would never say it.  
  
Minako ran up to her and smiled. "Hey."  
  
"Hi," Makoto said. The others smiled at Makoto as they passed her, all but Ami who kept her eyes forward. Makoto just rolled her  
eyes.   
  
When the others were far enough ahead of them, Makoto leaned down and whispered," Youma in the park I take it."  
Mianko looked up at Makoto shocked. "Minako, I knew. You knew I knew...don't give me that look."  
  
Minako half smiled and nodded. "Hai. We took care of it."  
  
"Good."  
  
I turned around too late to see the fallen star  
I fell asleep and never saw the sun go down  
I took your love for granted  
Thought luck was always on my side  
I turned around too late and you were gone  
  
The girls sat in Rei's room, just talking about the concert and how great Makoto and Yuuchirou's band was the best band there.  
  
When two in the morning rolled around, Makoto streached and decided it was time for her to leave. Minako didn't want her to go, and  
Rei knew this. She had sensed Minako's feelings toward the amazon, but wasn't sure if Minako was aware of them herself.  
  
"Mako-chan," Rei said, stopping Makoto before she left the room. "Why don't you stay the night? Its late and you can take that spare  
bedroom again."  
  
Makoto smiled and declined. "Iie. I should go."  
  
"Aw, come on, Mako-chan," Usagi said. "Please?"  
  
"I..." Makoto looked at Minako who was pleading with her to stay with her eyes. Makoto sighed and shook her head. Smiling slightly,  
she answered, "Alright, alright. Enough with the looks already."  
  
Minako smiled from ear to ear as did Rei. She was for sure, now, how Minako felt.  
  
"But I should go to bed," Makoto said, covering her yawn with her hand. "I'm really tired. Oyasumi nassi." The others said their  
goodnights to Makoto as she left Rei's room.  
  
When they were sure Makoto was gone, Luna and Artemis popped out from underneath the bed.  
  
"We need to talk," Luna said to the girls.  
  
  
"So...this new girl is a senshi too," Usagi said, making sure she had understood what her guardian was telling her.  
  
"Hai," Luna nodded.   
  
"So, was that tiger her guardian," Ami asked.  
  
"We don't know," Artemis said. "I don't remeber him from the Silver Millenium."  
  
"Maybe he's a new guardian for the century and not the last," Minako asked.  
  
"Could be," Luna said. "But we're not completly sure yet."  
  
"Whats the new senshi's name," Rei asked.  
  
"We're not sure on the secret idenety name, but her senshi name is Sailor Jupiter," Luna said. "She was the most powerful of the  
senhi during the era of the Moon Kingdom. Stronger even when compared to Sailor Moon."  
  
"She was stronger than me," Usagi asked.  
  
Artemis and Luna nodded.   
  
"That sucks! I'm the princess. I'm suppossed to be all powerful."  
  
"Don't act TOO modest now, Odango," Rei said, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Whats the matter Rei? Afraid I'm gonna challange your snobbiness?"  
  
Minako, Ami, and the cats groaned as the Priestess and Princess fought.  
  
"Minna, would you please chill out," Ami said, a sweatdrop forming on the back of her head.  
  
The bickering continued.  
  
After a few moments and Rei and Usagi calmed down, everyone found a place to sleep. Minako and Ami always found it weird that,  
even tho they bickered all the time, Rei and Usagi would always share a bed.  
  
Minako hit her pillow in the dark, trying to get it just right. Everyone else had fallen asleep. She could hear Rei and Usagi snoreing in  
the bed, and small little whisps of air coming from Ami.  
  
Minako sighed and sat up, her eyes adjusting to the dark. Looking over at the bed, she saw Luna and Artemis asleep on the end,  
near Rei's feet. Luna had her head on Artemis's front feet, his head was resting on her back. Minako couldn't help but to smile.  
  
Minako laied back down, the silence almost too loud for her ears. She closed ehr eyes and listened to the crickets out side, the  
chirping getting on her nerves.  
  
She opened her eyes when she heard a piano being played. The sound was faint, but she knew it had to be Makoto playing this late  
at night.  
  
Quietly standing and walking out of the room, Minako headed for the practice room. Slowly slididng the door open, Minako poked her  
head in and saw no one was there. Confused, she heard another door slide closed and walked to it. The light was outin the room, so  
she quietly again opened the door. Inside she saw Makoto laying in the spare bedroom. The moon was shinign just at the right angle  
for Minako to see Makoto was only wearing her bra to cover herself up. Minako was pretty sure Makoto also had her jeans off as  
well.  
  
Minako smiled when her eyes reached Makoto's face. She seemed so innocent when she sleeped. Makoto's hair was braided so it  
would be less tangled in the morning.   
  
Smiling a little more, Mianko was about to leave when Makoto stopped her.  
  
"What do you want, Mina-chan?"  
  
"I heard the piano..I thought you were playing."  
  
"Iie. Just a station I was listening to while I was getting ready for bed." Makoto looked up at Minako, one eye cracked open. "You  
alright?"  
  
"H-hai. Just..I couldn't sleep."  
  
"Again? Minako, are you an insomniac?"  
  
Minako giggled a little. "Iie, I'm not."  
  
"Couldn't prove it by me," Makoto smiled slightly. "Sure you're alright?"  
  
"Yeah," Minako said, stepping into the room a little more, then stepping back out. "I'm gonna go back to bed."  
  
"Hey Minako?"  
  
"Hai?"  
  
Makoto paused for a moment then flipped her covers open slightly. Minako smiled at the offer and stepped into the room, closing the  
door behind her.  
  
  
Minako woke the next day with a slight weight around her waist. Her pillow was was very warm and soft. As was the bed. She moved  
her arms slightly and thats when she realized somone was holding her.  
  
Opening her eyes, she looked up and smiled. Makoto was also awake. Minako blushed and buried her face into Makoto's chest. She  
felt Makoto rub her back gently and laugh quietly.  
  
"Morning, Mina," Makoto said quietly.  
  
"Good morning, Minako said, even quieter.  
  
"There you are!"  
  
Both girls looked up to see Rei standing in the door way.  
  
"I've been looking for you everywhere Minako," Rei said, closing Makoto's door and sitting on the edge of the bed. Smiling slightly,  
she looked at them. "I don't get you two. One minute, you fight worse than me and Usagi, then you're acting like lovers. Whats the  
deal?"  
  
Minako blushed deep crimson while Makoto just smiled. Makoto let go of Minako and Minako sat up. Makoto sat up, too, her legs still  
under the blanket.  
  
"I'm gonna go get dressed," Minako said quickly, leaving the room. Makoto laughed and fell backwards back into the bed. Rei smiled  
more.  
  
"Are you two dating, Mako-chan?"  
  
"Iie," Makoto said, still smiling. "We just slept together last night." Makoto thought of how she said her words and began laughing  
again, as did Rei.  
  
"That sounded so wrong in so many ways!"  
  
"I know," Makoto said in between laughing. "But you knew what I meant."  
  
Rei calmed down, but continued to smile. "Hai. So, whats the deal with you two anyway?"  
  
"Just good friends," Makoto said swinging her legs over the side of the bed then standing. Her jeans were un- fastened. She pulled  
them up slightly since they were sagging from her sleeping in them. Makoto walked over to the desk and retieved her green plaid  
shirt and tee shirt and put them on, the tee shirt under the green, button up plaid shirt. She then tucked both shirts into her jeans  
and zipped her jeans up, placing her belt around her waist to finish the process of getting dressed.  
  
Rei laughed slightly as she watched Makoto get her wallet and place it in her back pocket.  
  
"Nani," Makoto asked, smiling a little.  
  
"I can't believe that, as much of a man as you act, you still look like a girl, thats all."  
  
Makoto looked at Rei. "Rei-chan, I AM a girl in case you didn't notice."  
  
"No, I mean in your appearnce. Well, your hair mostly," Rei said. "Most gay girls I know that act really guyish have short hair. You  
still have long hair."  
  
"Oh," Makoto said, looking t her braided pony tail. It was true. Her hair was long enough to reach the middle of her back. "I don't  
know why I have it long," Makoto admitted. "Maybe I should get it cut sometime this week."  
  
"Its your choice," Rei said standing. "I was just wondering anyway. Well, I better go get dressed, too." Rei then walked out of  
Makoto's room, closing the door behind her.  
  
So give me one more chance  
Darlin' if you care for me  
Let me win your love  
'Cause you were always there for me  
If you care for me,  
Be there for me  
  
Ami sat at her desk in her bedroom, doing her homework. As she sat there writing a paper for her writting class, the phone rang.  
  
"Moshi, Moshi. Mizuno residence," Ami said, answering the phone.  
  
"Konnichi wa, Ami-chan," came a male voice over the phone.  
  
Ami's eyes widened with surprise and happiness. "Ryo-kun? Is that you?"  
  
"Hai, Ami. It is."  
  
"Where are you? You sound so close."  
  
"I'm back in town for a few days."  
  
"Ryo? Whats wrong?"  
  
"Turn your tv onto the news."  
  
Ami, although confused, did as she was told. On the news was a girl Ami recognised, but couldn't place her name.  
  
"Thats Yumemi, the painter," Ryo said. "She's missing."  
  
"Oh my."  
  
"The negaforce took her," Ryo said, shocking Ami.  
  
"Nani!? Are you sure?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"How do you know," Ami asked.  
  
"Because they are after me, too."  
  
"Ryo," Ami said, panic rising in her voice. "Where are you? I'll get my friends and we'll protect you."  
  
"Iie. This is destiney. I'll be fine."  
  
"Ryo.."  
  
Before Ami could ask him once again where he was, Ryo had hung up the phone.  
  
  
"And he just hung up on you with out saying where he was," Usagi said, placing a cookie in her mouth.  
  
Ami nodded. "Hai."  
  
"That does it," Rei said. "We'll go look for him. If he has information on our enemy and what they are up to, we need to get to him  
before they do."  
  
Usagi agrees, eating another cookie. Ami numbly nodded.  
  
"I'll go get Minako. I'll be right back,' Rei said. She stood and walked out of her room and down the hall. Looking out, she saw  
Yuuchirou and Grampa having a snow ball fight.  
  
She loved December weather.  
  
Reaching the spare bedroom, she could hear Makoto and Minako inside laughing. Peeking inside, she saw what Makoto had brought  
with her, a playstaition.  
  
Makoto was jerking the controller around while Minako was laying on the floor, holding her sides and laughing at Makoto while she  
tried to run from zombies.  
  
"He's gonna eat me," Makoto yelled, running from the attacking zombie, completly forgeting her character had a gun and amo.  
  
Minako laughed harder at Makoto's statement, and Rei giggled slightly, wanting to watch them more.  
  
Makoto slumped over slightly, her hands falling between her open legs, loosely holding the controller. Then, all at once, she clutched  
her heart and fell backwards.  
  
"Oh...he got me!"  
  
Minako laughed harder as did Rei. The two looked up from their places on the floor, still laughing slightly.  
  
Makoto flung her arms up in the air and yelled, "Konnichi wa, Rei-chan!" However, when she did that, she lost her bablance and fell  
backwards again. Rei had to brace herself against the frame of the door as she laughed.  
  
"Minako," Rei said, trying to stop from laughing. "We need your help to find Ryo."  
  
"Oh, is he back in town?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
Minako looked at Makoto and half smiled. "I gotta go. See ya later, ok?"  
  
"Hai," Makoto said, dissappointed. She watched Minako walk past Rei and into the hall.  
  
"Rei-chan?"  
  
Rei looked at Makoto. "Hai?"  
  
"Would you like me to help?"  
  
Rei smiled slyly. "Why? Do you want to spend more time with Minako?"  
  
Makoto only smiled.   
  
"You can help if you want. Why don't you and Ami pair up?"  
  
Makoto stood up and shut off the game and tv. When she heard the suggestion of her and Ami hooking up, Makoto looked at Rei.  
  
"Uh..I don't think thats such a good idea, Rei-chan. She and I don't get along very well."  
  
"Hai," Rei said. "I know. Thats why I said it."  
  
I like to play the queen of hearts and never thought I'd lose  
I rolled the dice but never showed my hand  
I planned it out so perfectly,  
So you'd never leave a girl like me  
I was a fool, but now I understand  
  
  
Makoto and Ami walked the strets of downtoan Tokyo together. Although the weather was beautiful with the falling flakes of snow,  
the tension between the two girls was not so pretty. Ami would walk somewaht behind Makoto, and not so close to her fearing  
Makoto would make a pass at her or try to rape her or something. Makoto just shrugged it off and stuffed her hands in her coat  
pockets.  
  
After an hour passed, Makoto had finally had enough. Walking faster, then turning to stand in front of Ami, Makoto looked her in the  
eyes.  
  
"Why don't you likes gays?!"  
  
The sudden outburst had startled Ami out of her thoughts of finding Ryo. She looked up at Makoto and glared.  
  
"Its none of your business," Ami said looking across the street.  
  
"Well, I'm *making* it my business," Makoto said. "So I want to know."  
  
"I'm not telling you," Ami said sidestepping Makoto.  
  
Makoto sighed and began walking with Ami once again.   
  
After a few moments silence, Makoto asked," So what does Ryo look like?"  
  
"Brown hair and blue eyes," Ami answered without thinking much about it. "He's about an inch or so taller than I am."  
  
Makoto nodded. "You two like a couple?"  
  
Ami glared at Makoto out of the cornor of her eye.  
  
"I'm not asking cause I want to date you or anything. I'm just curious, is all," Makoto said, sweatdropping.  
  
"Iie, we're not. Just good friends."  
  
Makoto nodded. "Sugoi."  
  
Ami rolled her eyes.  
  
Makoto chanced a look at Ami. Ami, getting annoyed that Makoto was now staring at her, looked up to see Makoto wasn't even  
looking at her. Ami turned her head to look across the street and saw a brown headed boy running in the crowd.  
  
"Ryo!"  
  
"Come on," Makoto said darting across the street, Ami following her.  
  
Makoto followed Ryo into an alley and called out his name. He stopped and turned around to see the girl who called him, and when  
he did, he saw Ami turn the cornor.  
  
"Ami-chan!"   
  
"Ryo!" Ami ran to him and hugged him tightly, afraid the negaverse would snatch him away from her any moment.  
  
Makoto could only smile. She knew there was more to the relationship than Ami let on.   
  
"Well, well, well," came a voice within the darkness of the alley. "Isn't this touching."  
  
Makoto, Ami, and Ryo looked up towards a fire escape, a lone figure standing there.  
  
"Mamoru," Ami whispered. Ryo looked at her from the cornor of his eyes.  
  
Prince Endymion jumped down from the fire escape and landed in front of the trio. Ami stepped in front of Ryo, readying a fighting  
stance. Endymion sneered.  
  
"Girl," he said. "Get out of the way and I won't hurt you."  
  
"Blow off," Makoto declared cooly, walking to stand beside Ami. "And *you* won't get hurt." She glanced at Ami from the cornor of  
her eyes, nodded towards the enterance of the alley and winked. Smiling, Makoto walked further ahead of Ami. Endymion grabbed  
the coller of her jacket.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
Makot smiled. "I told you to blow off or you'd be hurt."  
  
"Really," he said, unbeliving. "By who, you?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"How?"  
  
Makoto smiled and with a qucik action jerked away from his grasp and swung a metal trashcan lid as hard as she could, hitting  
Endymion across the face.   
  
He stummbled and hit the wall, falling against it. Makoto threw the lid, hitting him again and followed Ami and Ryo out of the alley.  
  
The three ran thru the crowds of people down the streets of Tokyo. They knew if that man stood back up, he'd be very mad.  
  
They raced past the amusment park, Ryo stopping. Makoto and Ami stopped and turned back.  
  
"Lets go in here," Ryo suggested.  
  
After jumping the fence, Makoto wandered off away from Ami and Ryo. She knew Ami wanted to be alone with Ryo, so she made an  
excuse to leave. However she didn't wander far from them.   
  
She knew that man would come back for them.  
  
Here is the law of the land  
You play with fire and you'll get burned  
Here is the lesson I've learned  
That you don't know what you've got til it's gone  
  
"Ryo," Ami said after Makoto left. "I don't like it here. Its too deserted."  
  
"Yea, I know," Ryo said. "But I always wanted to bring you here..." He leaned on the railing that circled the ferris wheel. "..On a  
date."  
  
Ami blinked at his confession. She walked up to him and stood by his side. He looked the other way, and she leaned her back  
against the rail.  
  
They stayed that way for a few moments, in silence. Thoughts of the other running thru their minds.  
  
"I'm going to just turn myself over," Ryo said quietly. Ami jerked her head up and looked at him in shock.  
  
"Nani?!"  
  
"They want me, and they'll get me," he explained. "But I'll only do it if they promise not to hurt you."  
  
Ami smiled shyly and shook her head. "Iie. The self sacrifice is nice and all, but I refuse to let you do that."  
  
"But, Ami-"  
  
"No buts. If you do that, then you're helping them, even of you're trying to save me." She looked at him and smiled more. "I won't  
let them take you."  
  
"Ami.."  
  
"I think you're wrong about that," said a voice above them. Ryo and Ami looked up and watched as the lights on the ferris wheel lit  
up, reveiling a man standing at the top. He jumped down and landed in front of them, pinnign them between the gate and himself.  
"Dead wrong."  
  
Ami stepped in front of Ryo, her henshin stick ready. Endymion just smiled cruelly.  
  
"Little girl, get out of my way before I kill you."  
  
Ami swallowed the lump in her throat and was about to transform hen Makoto ran from out of no where, knocking Endymion down.  
She looked up at Ami and told her to get out of there.  
  
Ami nodded and she and Ryo began to leave the park. However, Endymion had stood back up while Makot was distracted and had  
hit her with an energy blast, sending her to hit a wall.  
  
Endymion then threw his black crystal into the air, a yellow beam of light shoting out and hitting Ryo in the back, incasing him inside  
of it.  
  
"Ryo!" Ami watched as the crystal returned to Endymion. Without thinking much about it, she pulled out her henshin stick and yelled  
out, "Mercury power, Make-up!" In a swirl of water and bubbles, Mizuno Ami had transformed into Sailor Mercury. This hadn't phazed  
Endymion a bit.  
  
"I was wondering when you would change," he said cooly.  
  
"Give me the crystal," Mercury demanded. Endymion only sneered.  
  
"Iie."  
  
"Give me the crystal or you'll regret it."  
  
Endymion sneered again. "Empty threats, you and I both know it."  
  
Mercury looked at him, her gaze unwavering. She knew she wouldn't beat him, not with her weak powers. She had to do something  
quick.  
  
"She may make empty threats, but I don't!" Both Endymion and Mercury looked over at a tall figure that was walking out of  
shadows, another figure following closely behind her.  
  
"Who are you," Endymion demanded.  
  
"I am Sailor Jupiter," she said, stepping out of the shadows. "And I am one senshi that you don't want to mess with."  
  
Endymion looked at her. "And why is that?"  
  
"Cause I'll kill you," Jupiter said, an evil smile on her face.  
  
Endymion swallowed the lump in his throat and drew his sword. "Don't bet on it."  
  
"Don't worry," Jupiter said before charging him. Endymion threw out his sword, but hit nothing as Jupiter did a back flip over his  
head. Turning to face her, his face was met by her foot as she did a round house kick.  
  
He flew back and did a few rolls on the ground before stopping and standing again. He threw an engery blast towards her. She  
jumped out of the way, easily dodgeing the attack.  
  
She powered up her lightening attack and threw it at him. He dodged, but barely. His mind raced. He knew he wouldn't defeat her if  
he didn't do something tragic. His mind thought of a plan and soon had one. He quickly put it into action.  
  
He threw another attack towards Jupiter, hopeing she'd jump to the left and not the right.  
  
She jumped to the left.  
  
Smiling evily, he powered another attack. But this time, he threw it towards Mercury, who was still watching the battle.  
  
Mercury was hit since she was unable to prepare for such an unsudden attack. Endymion threw another at the fallen senshi.  
However, Sailor Jupiter was able to run and grab Mercury before the second attack could hit her.  
  
This was what Endymion wanted.  
  
When Jupiter landed with the weak Mercury in her arms, Endymion threw another attack and hit Jupiter in her turned away back,  
slamming both her and Mercury into a wall. Jupiter felt the blast and turned her body slightly, taking most of the hit from the wall.  
Endymion then coninued to throw attacks at them, Jupiter taking them all in the back. Her hands were braced againt the wall as so  
she didn't slam into Mercury.  
  
Mercury was sure if something didn't happen soon, Jupiter would die from the continuous attacks. No sooner had she thought this,  
ahd she heard a loud roaring noise. Both she and Jupiter looked towards the left and out of the shadows ran the large, blue tiger that  
was with Jupiter the last time. He jumped and slashed at Endymion, who vanished and reappeared in a safer location, far away from  
the tiger.  
  
Endymion sneered and looked back towards Jupiter and Mercury. Jupiter was standing once again, although it was abvious she was  
in much pain. Her arms and back were burnt and bloody, and her breathing was quick and shallow.  
  
Endymion's smile was pure evil. "Whats the matter Jupiter? I thought you said you didn't make empty threats?"  
  
The amazon looked up at the evil prince, her body glowing green. She smiled back at the prince, her smile just as evil.  
  
"I don't." She then threw her head back and screamed, her body being engulfed by the green light. She doubled over, her back  
begining to mis shapen. The light grew in intensity, then vanished as snow white wings with emerald tips srang from her back. Jupiter  
stood up straight, her senshi uniform gone, now replaced with a black sports bra, black pants and army boots. Her hair was down,  
and dark green. Her skin tone a dark brown.  
  
Mercury looked on in disbelief as did Endymion. Soon there was a roaring noise again and Mercury and Endymion looked over at the  
tiger. His body seemed concreted to ground except for his back, which was arched highly into the air. Soon, white feathered wings  
sprouted from his back as well, his front body moving up. He was soon standing on his hind legs like a human, a loin cloth magically  
appearing around his waist.  
  
"Its Yung hu and Mitsuakai," Mercury said in disbelief.  
  
Mitsuakai took advantage of Endymion's distraction of Yung Hu's transformation and jumped up and spread her wings, zooming  
towards him. She circled her arms around him and slammed him into the concrete of the ground. Mitsuakai jumped away from him.  
  
Endymion shakily stood to his feet. "You can't beat me, bitch! I have the dark crystal...I'll resuect the dark shadow!"  
  
Mitsuakai smirked. "Check your pockets, prince!" She then opened her closed hand, a dark crystal falling from it. Endymion checked  
all of his pockets, realising he didn't have the crystal any more. Mitsuakai smiled and tossed the crystal behind her, Mercury catching  
it. Mercury them smiled, and smashed the jem onto the ground, all the stolen bodies scattering in seven different rays of light. Ryo,  
in a yellow beam, landed a few feet from Mercury.  
  
Mercury ran to him and held him close to her, Endymion disappearing from the fight. Mitsuakai and Yung hu inched their way out of  
lights of the park as they heard the other senshi show up.  
  
What happened here," Mars cried out.  
  
Mercury looked up and saw her friends. "Ryo, Makoto and I were attacked."  
  
Venus's face paled. 'Where's Mako-chan?"  
  
"There she is," Sailor Moon cried out. Makoto walked out of the shadows, rubbing the back of her head with her hand.   
  
venus ran up to her worriedly.   
  
Makoto smiled slightly and whispered, "I'm fine. Just a bump on the head." Venus smiled. Makoto, however grimiced.  
  
Her back was bleeding greatly.  
  
Gimme one more chance  
Tell me that it's not too late  
Let me win your love  
Darlin' please don't hesitate  
If you care for me,  
Be there for me  
  
Give me one chance 


	10. If Only Thru Heaven's Eyes

Con Su Adios, Usted Toma Con Usted Mi Corazon   
Chapter 10  
The song is 'If only thru heaven's eyes' by Nsync. I don't own the song nor SM.  
  
After convincing the girls and Minako she was alright, Makoto headed home to tend to her wounds.   
  
When she reached her apartment and walked inside, she tossed her jacket into the arm chair absent mindedly. She heard a soft  
pawing at her balconey door and opened her floor lenght drapes to reveal a blue cat on the out side of the door. Makoto opened the  
door and allowed the cat to walk in befor closing and locking the door.  
  
Makoto the walked down a small hallway, removing her sweater as she did, feeling the cloth pull away from her blood soaked back.  
  
"Why the hell am I so tired," Makoto demanded. She swung her bedroom door open and thru her shirt into a pile of dirty clothes  
near the end of her bed. She poked her head out of the room and looked at Ace. "...Well...???"  
  
Ace smiled. "Well what?"  
  
Makoto groaned and slammed the door shut. Ace sat at the end of the hall, counting backwards. "Three...two....one.."  
  
Makoto charged out of her room and stood in front of Ace, towering over his cat body. "You know damn well what. Now answer me."  
  
Ace sighed and streched. The recent battle had also tired him as well. "I honesty don't know," he said, walking back into the living  
room and jumping into the arm chair and curling up next to Makoto's still warm jacket. "But...I may have an idea why."  
  
Makoto looked at him. "What is it," she said in a calmer tone.  
  
"Well, it may be because of-"  
  
A knocking noise made them both stop talking and look at the door. Ace lowered his head and closed his eyes as Makoto made her  
way to the door. Peering out thru the eye hole, she saw Minako on the other side.  
  
Groaning slightly, Makoto opened the door. "What?"  
  
Minako blinked and blushed and quickly found the floor interesting. "I..uh...Was wondering how you were doing."   
  
Makoto looed at Minako wondering why she was being so quiet then looked down at herself and mentally smacked herself. She had  
forgotten to put a shirt back on.  
  
"I'm fine, Minako."  
  
Minako nodded. "Is someone here with you?"  
  
"Nani? What made you ask that?"  
  
Shyly, Minako raised her finger and pointed it at Makoto's chest. Makoto smiled. "Iie, just getting ready for bed." Looking over her  
shoulder, Makoto noticed Ace had fallen asleep in her jacket. Turning back towards Minako, she said, "Would you like to come in?"  
  
Minako shook her head. "Iie. I just wanted- Makoto! Your shoulder! Its bleeding!" Minako had looked up and saw blood from  
Makoto's back smeared on her shoulder.  
  
"Nani? Iie, its not." Makoto didn't want Minako to find out.  
  
Minako walked in past Makoto and looked at the brunette's back before Makoto could protest. The apartment was still dark, but  
Minako could still make out the marks and blood. She gently rested her hand on Makoto's back and felt that it was damp.   
  
"You're still bleeding."  
  
"Hai, I know." Makoto shut and locked her front door. She rested her head against her door, feeling Minako's ool hand on the hot  
skin of her back.  
  
"Come on," Minako said, gently remvoing her hand and tugging on Makoto's arm. "I'll help you clean this up." Makoto allowed herself  
to be guided by Minako thru the hallway, and into her bedroom.  
  
"Lay down on your stomache," Minako said. I'll be right back." Minako then disappeared out of the bedroom and into the hall. Makoto  
shrugged and did as she was told, laying on the bed on her stomache and closed her eyes. She was too tired to argue.  
  
"Geez, Its nice to know everything stays the same when you move," Minako said, walking back into the bedroom several minutes  
later.  
  
"What do you mean," Makoto asked, her eyes still closed.  
  
"All of your bandages and medicine and stuff like that is still in the same place." Minkao sat a bottle of asprin, gauze, tape, a wash  
cloth and some cold cream medicince. "I'll be right back." Makoto nodded.  
  
Makoto heard Minako leave her room. Several minutes later she could hear runnig water in her kitchen. She could then hear Minako  
walking back to the room, a small noise that sounded like water sloshing against a wall.  
  
Makoto opened her eyes when a few drops of water hit her face. "Whats the bowl of water for?"  
  
"For me to clean your back," Minako said, sitting next to Makoto on the bed, opeing the asprin bottle.  
  
"Ok...Whats the glass of water for?"  
  
"For you to take these pills. I know your back has to be killing you," Minako said, handing Makoto two little white pills and the glass  
of water. Makoto popped the pills into her mouth and Minako held the glass for her as she drank.  
  
When Makoto was finshed with the water, Minako sat the glass back down onto the night stand. Makoto placed her arms under a  
pillow and propped it up for her head to rest on, and closed her eyes once again, fully trusting Minako.  
  
Makoto could feel Minako move and then felt something warm hit her back. Makot arched slightly and hissed thru chenched teeth.  
  
"Gomen ne, Mako-chan," Minako said quietly. "I need to clean your back of the blood before I can bandage it."  
  
Makoto nodded, her heart beating quickly from the pain. She felt Minako gently wipe her back in smooth, even strokes. The  
movements, although somewhat painful, were lulling Makoto to sleep.  
  
Minako smiled as she heard slight snoring coming from Makoto. Being bold and leaning over she kissed Makoto's ear. "Don't go to  
sleep."  
  
Makoto muffled something Minako could not hear and her slowly opened."Err,...Why not?"  
  
"Uh..." Minako continued to gently clean Makoto's back. "How did you get these cuts? Ami said you only hit the wall."   
  
"I did. Very hard," Makoto lied.  
  
"No you didn't. Not that hard."  
  
"It was a brick wall. A very coarse, brick wall." The tone Makoto was using was a warning to Minako not to push it.  
  
"Ok, Ok. Makoto?"  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"Can I unsnap your bra?"  
  
Makoto's eyes snapped open again. "Nani?!"  
  
"I need to finish your back, but your bra is in the way."  
  
"Oh. Um...yea, sure." Makoto felt shaking fingers unclasp her bra. Makoto leaned up slightly to remove the straps from her  
shoulders. She smiled knowing Minako's face was probably beet red.  
  
Minako quickly yet gently finished cleaning Makoto's back and shoulders. Placing the rag into the bowl of water, Minako got a good  
look at Makoto's back.  
  
"Its not that bad," Minako whispered.  
  
Makoto nodded.   
  
Minako's eyes caught sight of something she hadn't noticed before. She cool hands once again fell onto Makoto's warm skin at the  
small of her back.   
  
"When did you get this done," Minako asked, tracing the mirrored image of herself as Sailor V Makoto had tattooed on her back.  
  
"About two months after you..." Makoto trailed off. "...Left. The rest of the work with the hearts was done later."  
  
Minako nodded and blinked back tears. She quietly applied the cold cream and the guaze bandages, and them secured them using  
the medical tape.  
  
Makoto moved her stiff back muscles. "Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome." Minako then cleaned up the mess she had made while cleaning Makoto's back. She left the room and came back a  
few moments later and stood in the door way. "I think...I'm gonna go now."  
  
Makoto turned her head to look at Minako. Makoto noticed somethong about Minako.  
  
She seemed scared.  
  
"Minako?.."  
  
Minako looked up, tears in her eyes.   
  
"Makoto..."  
  
Modesty be dammned, Makoto jumped up from the bed with strenghth she didn't know she had left and caught Minako as she broke  
down into tears. Makoto gently wrapped her arms around Minako tightly.  
  
Makoto lowered them both to the floor and gently rocked Minako back and forth, lightly rubbing her back.  
  
"Mina? Minako, whats wrong?"  
  
Minako continued to cry and in between sobs said, "Makoto..I am so...sorry for ....for what I've done to you..." More tears exploded  
from the blonde's eyes her arms snaking around to hold Makoto around the waist, being careful not to hit her back.  
  
"For what, baby? You haven't done anything."  
  
"Yes I have. I was so mean to you those years ago when I disappeared.."  
  
Makoto's mind went blank and her heart lept up into her throat.  
  
"... I didn't mean...I wanted to tell you....I was on my way back to your aparment after the warehouse exploaded. I just...didn't  
think.."  
  
"Nani? You didn't think what?"  
  
"I didn't think you'd want to see me..." Minako's sobs were slowing, now she was getting a slight case of hiccups from the tears.  
  
Makoto was silent for a few moments. "Why,..would you think that?"  
  
"I saw Alan and you...I was standing on the balconey of your apartment...."  
  
Makoto's mind snapped back to the memory of that night. Alan had been the one to tell Makoto that Minako had died in the  
explosian....and then he hugged her.  
  
"You don't think he hugged me because I liked him do you?" Minako nodded.   
  
"Iie!" Makoto hugged Minako tighter. "Iie..He hugged me because I collapsed in the floor. He told me you had died and I just fell to  
the floor." Makoto rested her chin on Minkao's head, tears falling from her eyes. "You didn't see that did you?"  
  
"Iie..." Minako said quieltly.  
  
"No.." Makoto hugged Minako tighter. "When I thought I lost you...I nearly went crazy. I was really depressed...I have been in love  
with you for years. And that one night....It was a dream come true for me. And when Alan had told me you died..."  
  
Minako's grasp tighend around Makoto. She brought her head up to lay her chin on Makoto's shoulder. She then remebered Makoto  
was completly topless, but didn't care. "Yea..?"  
  
Makoto lowered her head and laid her forhead on Minako's shoulder. "I was really scared...I thought so many times it was my fault  
because I didnt wake up...I thought maybe if I had woken up when you had, I could have helped you and you would still be alive..."  
Makoto pulled Minako closer to her, tears falling from her eyes. "I just wish..I had done something different that night..."  
  
"Demo, Mako...I lived it...."  
  
"But how was I suppossed to know that? I finally got use to the fact you were gone...and when Rei sent me a photo of her and her  
friends...I saw you...and my mind has since been blank...I've been very slowly trying to replace my mind and heart back together."  
  
Minako pulled away slightly and cupped Makoto's face with both hands and looked into her eyes. "I'm so sorry for what I've done to  
you. I was young and stupid and when I saw you and Alan it hurt and I thought he was your big crush...But I'm wrong, aren't I?"  
Makoto's eyes fell as she nodded slightly.   
  
Minako smiled slightly. "It was me, wasn't?"  
  
"Still is you..." Makoto said so quietly, Minako nearly missed it.  
  
"I love you, Mako-chan. It took me years and seeing you again to realize it. And I wish now that I hadn't run out on you."   
  
Makoto's face was still looking downward. She closed her eyes tightly as tears flowed down her face. Mianko gently wrapped her  
arms arounf Makoto's head and shoulders cradeling Makoto's head close to her chest. Makoto's hands dropped from Minako's back to  
her hips as she allowed Minako cradel her head.  
  
Minako gently petted Makoto's hair until she finally calmed down. Minako kissed the top of Makoto's head and raised her face to meet  
her eyes once again. Minako's thumbs wiped away Makoto's tears.  
  
Smiling shyly, Minako asked," Mako-chan?"  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"Would you like to start all over?.."  
  
"Start over?"  
  
Minako sighed at her loss of words. "Not really start over, but....pick up where we left off five years ago?"  
  
Makoto's hands gently squeezed Minako's hips and Minako sighed slightly but shook her head.   
  
"Are you sure," Makoto asked. "What about your boyfriend?"  
  
"Mashou?" Makoto nodded. "I had planned on breaking up with him. I like him, but...I know I'll never be able to love him like I do  
you."  
  
"Are you sure," Makoto asked, bringing her hands up to rest on Minako's neck gently.  
  
Minako nodded. "Hai." Minako finalized her answer by leaning forward and gently placing her lips on Makoto's. Makoto kissed back gently...  
  
The following afternoon, the two girls were still snuggled deep inside Makoto's warm bed, the comforter wrapped around them  
tightly. Out side the snow was falling, adding to the Christmas feel.  
  
Christmas.  
  
Makoto had nearly forgotten. But not quite.   
  
She nuzzled Minako's head before planting a small kiss there. Her back still ached from the attacks from the previous night. But, last  
night's later events seemed to have been well worth the scars.  
  
Makoto smiled as she brushed Minako's hair away from her sleeping face. She smiled as her finger traced a small scar at Minako's  
hair line.  
  
*I was right,* Makoto thought. *It did leave a scar.*  
  
Makoto closed her eyes, feeling Minako's warm breath on her neck. As content as she was, she couldn't sleep. She reopened her  
eyes and gently kissed Minako's head. Slowly pulling away from Minako's warm embrace, Makoto silently went thru her drawers to  
find a pair of sweat pants and a tee shirt. After putting on the clothing she went out into the hall and walked down to her studio.  
Makoto picked up a note book of drawing paper, a pencil, an eraser, a sharpener and several types of coal pencils.  
  
She walked back into her room and smiled. Minako was clutching her pillow, still sleeping. Makoto laid her things on her night stand  
and pulled the chair she had in her cornor near the bed. She postioned it just right and then sat down with her pencil and pad of  
paper...  
  
  
Minako groaned when the sense of warmth next to her began to fade. Yawning she opened her eyes to see Makoto looking at her  
over a pad of paper.  
  
"Don't move," Makoto whispered. "I'm almost done."  
  
Minako nodded slightly and smiled. She knew Makoto had a great talent for real life drawing, but not once had Makoto ever drawn  
her. Minako blushed slightly. She never knew that Makoto would one day draw her like she was now: cuddeling a pillow, and half  
naked from the waist up.  
  
Makoto blew on the picture to rid herself of loose coal marks before signing the picture. Minako gathered the blanket around her  
body and tip toed over to see herself. Minako gasped when she saw it. It looked as if it were a black and white photo. All the shadow  
markings were in the right places, and it looked so real. Makoto smiled at Minako's reaction.  
  
"You like?"  
  
Minako smiled as she sat on the arm of the chair. She took the paper from Makoto and nodded. "Hai, I do. It looks so real."  
  
Makoto blushed slightly. "I'm rusty. I haven't drawn from life in a few years. I'm surprised it came out so well."  
  
Minako smiled and kissed Makoto on her temple. "Is it mine?"  
  
Makoto shrugged and smiled slyly. "What will you give me for it?"  
  
Minako leaned across Makoto to place the note pad back on the night stand. Sliding off the arm of the chair and into Makoto's lap,  
Minako answered, "Hm. Depends on what you want." She wrapped her arms loosely around Makoto's neck and nibbled in her skin.  
  
Makoto moaned slightly and leaned her head back. "Well...that feels nice." Minako giggled and continued to kiss and bite Makoto's  
neck, her hands slowly going up Makoto's shirt...  
  
I never thought you were a fairweather friend  
You never let me down, you're true to the end  
You're in the darkest hour, when all was lost  
Somehow you left the light on  
You faced the wrong and showed the world a thing or two  
Stood up for me, for you  
And you should know...  
  
Makoto stood in her bathroom, combing her hair. She had to repeatedly wipe the mirror free of steam seeing how Minako was in the  
shower. After placing her hair up in her trade mark ponytail, Makoto walked back into her bedroom.   
  
She opened her closet door and began to decide what shirt to wear. She could hear Minako turn the water off and smiled. Moments  
later, she heard Minako walk into the bed room.  
  
"Come here, Mako-chan," Minako said setting down more gauze and medical tape. "I want to look at your back."  
  
Makoto nodded as she pulled out a white, button up dress shirt. She turned to face Minako and her jaw hit the floor. Minako had yet  
to get dressed and was standing in a towel wrapped around her small body and another towel was holding her hair ontop of her  
head. Minako giggled.  
  
"Yea, I know you like what you see. Now turn around." Makoto nodded and did as she was told. She felt Minako unsnap her bra and  
the tape being peeled away from her skin. She felt Minako run her hand gent;y over her back after Minako pulled the gauze away  
from her skin.  
  
It didn't hurt.  
  
"Mako-chan?"  
  
Makoto turned her head to look at Minako over her shoulder. "Hai?"  
  
"Do you heal quickly?" Minako didn't know what else to say. She had only known several people to heal quickly from such wounds.  
And they were all Senshi.  
  
Makoto inwardly groaned. *It must be my new senshi powers doing that. Crap!*  
  
"Hai, I do," Makoto said.  
  
Minako continued to run her hand over Makoto's back. "I was just wondering because the scratches are gone."  
  
Makoto was nearly floored. *Think of a lie!!*  
  
"I've always healed quickly Mina-chan. You probably don't remember."  
  
Minako sighed and kissed Makoto's back. "Iie, I guess not." She snapped Makoto's bra back into place and gent;y patted her  
shoulder. "Ok, you can get dressed now."  
  
Makoto turned to kiss Minako's cheek then placed her shirt over her shoulders. "Thank you."  
  
Minako looked at Makoto as she slid her panties on under the towel. "For what?"  
  
"For taking care of me last night."  
  
Minako blushed and nodded. "A-any time."  
  
Makoto smiled and buttoned her shirt. "So, what are we doing today, Mina-chan?"  
  
Minako shrugged as she snapped her bra. "I dunno. What do you want to do?"  
  
Makoto smiled shyly. "Well, what I'd like to do all would require us to strip and spen the rest of the day in that bed over there."  
  
Minkao laughed and blushed slightly. "Mako!"  
  
"I was just teasing," Makoto said, tuckining her shirt into her jeans.  
  
"Thats good," Minako said, walking to Makoto's closet to choose an outfit for herself.  
  
"There always the couch, shower, and kitchen table!"  
  
Minako couldn't help but to giggle. "You...no wonder you stayed single so long."  
  
Makoto just made a face an impersonated Minako. "No wonder you stayed single so long. Neh nah nah. Shut up." Makoto meant for  
it to sound stren, but her voice cracked with laughter.  
  
Minako giggled more and pulled out a pair of jeans she knew had to have been to small for her girlfriend and a very large green  
sweater. She quickly dressed and combed her hair.  
  
While Minako was brushing her hair, Ace sneaked into Makoto's room.  
  
"Why did you do that last night," he hissed at her.  
  
"Oh shut up. You know damn well why." Makoto glared at her guardian.  
  
And he glared back. "But why? You know destiney will not permit you two to be together. Things have changed Makoto. And they will  
change again." He sighed and shook his head. Looking back up at Makoto, he said, "I worry about you. I just don't want you getting  
hurt again."  
  
Makoto nodded. Ace had always been the closest thing to a father she had ever had after her parents died. "Hai, I know. But, you  
know how I feel about her. I know I may get hurt again. But, I'd rather risk of getting burned again for a second chance then to let it  
slip by."  
  
"You know you two will be torn apart again. And soon."  
  
Makoto nodded, getting her leather belt and looping it thru her jeans. "Hai. And I'll do it a third time and a fourth time."  
  
Ace smiled slightly. "You are so stubborn."  
  
Makoto smiled. "I get it from you."  
  
Some say it wasn't worth the things we went through  
I say it ain't worth losing you  
I hope you know how much you have changed all our lives  
Someday you'll see if only through heaven's eyes  
  
"Ooo...Go Mako-chan! Go!" Minako cheered as Makoto crossed the finish line first.  
  
Makoto laughed slightly. "That game is hard. Why don't you try raceing these guys?"  
  
"Cause I'd lose. No thank you." Makoto smiled.  
  
"Konnichi wa, you two," said a voice behind them. Makoto and Minako turned their heads to see Usagi, Rei, and Ami.   
  
"Hey," Makoto said. "Whats up you guys?"  
  
Usagi went to stand on the other side of Makoto. "Nothing much. Just stopping for a late lunch. We've been shopping all day." Usagi  
looked up at Minako. "I called your house, but you didn't answer the phone."  
  
Makoto smiled. "Thats 'cause I stole her before you called."  
  
Rei smiled and stood behind Makoto, leaning on the back of the racing chair. "Bad Mako-chan. How are you doing on the game?"  
  
"I'm doing good. Its the fifth time I won it today." Makoto glared up at Minako. "I would have long ago quit if *someone* didn't want  
that giant teddy bear this arcade is holding for ten Nascar race wins." Minako giggled.  
  
"Thats your fault for areeing to do it for me."  
  
"No kidding." Makoto turned her head up and smiled at Rei. "Have you guys eaten yet?"  
  
Rei shook her head. "Iie. We just got here when we saw you two and we thought we'd say hi. Would you like to join us?"  
  
Makoto smiled. "Hai. I'm starving. I got a bit of a work out last night." Makoto laughed when Minako blushed and walked away from  
the group to find a table.  
  
I still remember the things that you said  
I keep you words alive I could never forget  
Cause in the final hour you made me proud  
So proud that I could know you  
You told the world its time that they believed in you  
And you should know...  
  
"So, the Senshi are fighting amongst themselves are they? They want to kick Sailor Moon out of the group and choose a new  
leader?" Kunzite laughed to himself.  
  
"Thats how it seems to me," said a deep femine voice. "What do you want me to do?"  
  
Kunzite thought for a moment. "Keep an eye on them Ninjana. I want to make sure thats what is going on before we make a move."  
  
"Of course, Kunzite-sama." Ninjana then disappeared.   
  
Some say it wasn't worth the things we went through  
I say it ain't worth losing you  
I hope you know how much you've changed all our lives  
Someday you'll see if only though heaven's eyes  
  
Afew days later, Ninjana returned to the Negaverse kingdom. With her she had a pink letter from Sailor Moon.  
  
She presented the letter to Kunzite, who read the letter to himself. "So, our little rabbit wants to solo. She's willing to trade the  
crystal for the spoiled prince."  
  
"Does it say how she wants to trade?"  
  
"Hai. She wants to meet you alone, infront of the giant clock in the park." Kunzite looked up Ninjana. "I, of course, will be there."  
  
Ninjana nodded and left.  
  
"The crystal will soon be mine." Kunzite's hand was quickly engulfed by flames, Usagi's letter buring to ashes.  
  
  
Sailor moon stood next to the clock at midnight, waiting for the reporter to show. She was nervous, but tried her best to not let it  
show. A few feet away, the other senshi watched.  
  
"Do you think this will work," Venus asked.  
  
Mars shook her head. "I don't know. Mercury, get your scanner ready."  
  
Mercury nodded and did as she was told.  
  
Above the senshi, standing in the shadows behind Sailor moon stood two shadows. One was Sailor Jupiter and the other was her  
tiger.  
  
"Do you think they'll show, Yung hu," Jupiter asked.  
  
The tiger shook his head. "I don't know. All we can do is wait and see. I'm sure they will. That crystal of their's is at stake."  
  
Jupiter nodded. "Yung hu?"  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"What were you gonna tell me the other night before Minako showed up?"  
  
The tiger looked up at Jupiter. "When?"  
  
"When I asked you why I was so tired."  
  
"Oh, that." Yung hu looked back towards Sailor Moon. "I believe ite because your body isn't use to have so many forms in one  
body."  
  
"Nani? What do you mean by that?"  
  
"The other senshi tire as well. But you see, they only have two forms; their senshi forms and their everyday form. You, on the other  
hand, have three. You tire more quickly than the others do. And because of that, it takes you longer to recoperate."  
  
Jupite nodded. "Can I die from that alone?"  
  
Yung hu thought for a moment. "Hm. Perhaps. But, I think if you stop using forms at the same time, you'd be alright. Your senshi  
form is your true warrior form. You know that."  
  
"Hai, but my other form is stronger."  
  
Yung hu chuckled. "Always looking out to be stronger. Your senshi form will gain experiance and get stronger with battles. It takes  
time."  
  
"I'm impatient."  
  
"I know."  
  
The two warriors fell silent for a few moments.  
  
"Why aren't you ever tired, Yung Hu? You have three forms as well."  
  
"Actually, I have four. But, I'm an inmortal. I won't die from it although I do tire just as easily as you do."  
  
Jupiter nodded once again. Her eyes narrowed as her vision focused on shadows that were moving between Sailor Moon and the  
other senshi.  
  
"Yung hu, is that-?"  
  
"Hai. They're here."  
  
And so we can't forget  
We've got to keep remembering them all  
The ones who took the fall  
They did it for usall  
And we should learn from it  
Stand up if you believe in it  
You've got to face the world...be strong  
  
  
Sailor moon cried out when the whip wrapped itself around her throat. Ninjana pulled on the whip to bring her to her knees. Kunzite  
sneered at the blonde.  
  
"Where is it?"  
  
"I'm not giving it to you. Not now! Not ever!!"  
  
"Oh you will. The question is tho, will you be alive when it happens?"  
  
Jupiter was still in the shadows. "When can we attack?"  
  
"When the others show themselves. I don't want them to get the crystal."  
  
Jupiter shook her head. "They won't. Sailor Moon doesn't even have it."  
  
The tiger looked up at his ward. "How do you know that?"  
  
Jupiter sighed and pulled out the cresent moon wand from behind her back. "Its because I have it."  
  
"How do you have that," Yung hu asked, disbelief on his face.  
  
"I didn't steal it,"Jupiter hissed. "I found it one night at Rei's after Usagi left. Minako told me they were going to do this so I took it."  
  
Yung hu smiled. "Lets go!" He then roared. Everyone turned to where he and Jupiter were and watched. He soon jumped from the  
shadows and slashed at the whip, cutting it in half. Sailor moon fell backwards, catching her breath. Yung hu stepped in front of  
Sailor Moon and snarled at the two warriors from the dark side.  
  
Sailor Jupiter ran out from the shadows and threw an attack towards Ninjana, making her jump back away from them. Jupiter then  
knealt down at Sailor Moon's side and helped her sit up.   
  
"I believe this is yours, your highness," Jupiter said, handing her the wand.  
  
Sailor moon looked at her in disbelied. "How'd you-"  
  
"I'll explain later." She then stood and took a fighting stance. Glaring at Ninjana, she smiled. "Lets go bitch!"  
  
Ninjana glared angerily at Jupiter and readied her stars. Just as she was about throw them, she heard someone yell from behind her.  
  
"Mars fire ignite!"  
  
Ninjana screamed out in pain as the fire attack hit her. She fell to her knees and her breath came in short gasps. Jupiter looked back  
towards Sailor Moon, who only nodded.  
  
She held the wand over her head and cried out her attack and healed the reporter. Sailor Jupiter smiled at Sailor Moon, the others  
running up to join them.  
  
They soon heard a crackeling noise above them.   
  
"MOVE," Jupiter screamed, jumping from her place, the others following suit before a giant fire ball struck the exact place they were  
just standing.  
  
Jupiter glared up at Kunzite. She heard someone whimper next to her and saw Venus holding her leg, which had black, charred  
places on it. Her eyes began to glow bright green, and Yung Hu groaned.  
  
*Makoto, please don't change. Hold your temper.*  
  
His pleas went unanswered as Jupiter's fuku split in the back, white feathered wings sprouting from her back. She hunched over as  
the transformation took hold of her body. A bright light engulfed her body and when it disappeared, Mitsuakai stood among the  
senshi. Behind her stood Yung Hu in his gargoyle form.  
  
Mintusakai jumped from her spot and flew at Kunzite who disappeared and reappeared above the senshi. Mitsuakai landed on the  
clock and jumped from it, hitting him this time. They fell towards the ground and landed with a sickening thud. The others got up  
from the ground and ran to stand by the clock's base, watching the two battle.  
  
Mitusakai punched Kunzite in the face and stomache, making the warrior fall to his knees. She raised her arms intending to deilver a  
final blow to the back of his head, but he stood quickly and blasted her towards the senshi, her back hitting the clock. Stummbeling  
slightly, he quickly disappeared before Yung hu could attack him.  
  
Sailor Moon grabbed Mitsuakai's arm and helped her stand.   
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
The senshi and Yung Hu heard Mitsuakai growl, and saw that her eyes had never stopped glowing. Yelling with a roar louder than  
Yung Hu's, Mitsuakai grabbed hold of Sailor Moon's throat and slammed her into the clock.  
  
Some say it wasn't worth the things we went through  
I say it ain't worth loosing you  
I hope you know how much you've changed all our lives  
Someday you'll see if only through heaven's eyes 


	11. Please Remember

Con Su Adios, Usted Toma Con Usted Mi Corazon   
Chapter 12  
  
The song is called 'Please Remeber' by LeAnne Rymes. I don't own the song nor SM.  
  
~Time, sometimes the time just slips away  
And your left with yesterday  
Left with the memories  
I, I'll always think of you and smile  
And be happy for the time  
I had you with me~  
  
Sailor Moon gasped as she was slammed into the hard stone. Fear was clearly seen in her eyes. Tears began to stream down her  
face as Mitusakai's hand beang to tighten around her throat.  
  
"Let her go!" Mars tried her attack, but Mitsuakai easily repelled it back towards her.   
  
Yung hu roared and ran to the side of his companion and then tackeld her to the ground. Sailor Moon fell to the ground, clucthing her  
throat gently. Yung Hu then picked up Mitsuakai by her throat slamming her as hard as he could into the clock tower, knocking her  
heart. Her limp body then fell to the ground.  
  
"Why in the hell did she do that," Mars cried angrily.  
  
Yung Hu glanced up ay Mars then back down at his ward's limp body. "I don't know." He then bent over and gently picked Mitsuakai  
up in his arms. Standing straight back up again, he looked over at Venus.   
  
They stared at one another for a moment, then Yung Hu jumped towards the trees, laniding on the branch and jumping again.  
Spreading his wings, he caught an up draft and was gone.  
  
Venus watched him go before sprinting off.  
  
  
Minako banged on Makoto's door. Why had Yung Hu told her to come here when he contacted her pyshically. Minako stepped away  
from the door when she heard someone unlocking it.  
  
"Mako-cha-" Minako began then stared at the person who had opened the door. "Yung Hu!?"  
  
He nodded and stepped aside to allow Minako in. "Follow me." He then walked towards Makoto's bedroom after closing the door  
behind Minako.   
  
Minako followed him, un aware of what was going on.  
  
"Whats going on, Yung Hu? And how did you know who I was?"  
  
Yung Hu pressed his talon against his lips, motioning for Minako to be quiet. He then opened the bedroom door. Inside was Makoto  
with a bandage on her head. Minako stared at her in shock.  
  
"Is she-?"  
  
Yung hu nodded. "Hai. She's Sailor Jupiter and Mitsuakai." He then closed the door, allowing Makoto to continue sleep.  
  
"But...How? I don't understand," Minako said thru tears.  
  
Minako walked to the living room and sat down on the couch, covering her face with her hands. She sensed a bright light in the room  
and looked up again. In front of her, sitting on the coffe table was Ace. She looked at him in disbelief.  
  
"Its a very long story," he said, closing his eyes.  
  
~Please remember, please remember  
I was there for you   
and you were there for me  
Please remember, our time together  
The time was yours and mine   
while we were wild and free  
Please remember, please remember me~   
  
::flash back::  
  
A few weeks after Minako's funeral, Makoto was starting to put her life back together. She had started working again, to get her  
mind off of things.  
  
Makoto worked the night shift of an electronics store. She was the manager and usually let the workers of her shift off if the night  
was slow. During such a night, Makoto was alone in the store. As her shift started to come to a close, she locked everything up and  
retrieved her things from her locker.  
  
After locking the front door, Makoto slipped the keys into her pocket and began to walk home. Since she lived less than two blocks  
from the store, Makoto rarely drove to work. Unless it was very cold outside. She was never worried about walking home so late.  
She was a master at the martial arts, and could easily defend herself agaisnt any one.  
  
As she walked home, she heard something rattleing behind her. She turned and saw nothing but an empty street. Shrugging, she  
continued to walk.   
  
She heard something again and when she turned around, something grabbed her and threw her into an alley. Makoto, caught off  
guard, fell to the ground. Quickly standing, she saw what had grabbed her. It wasn't human.  
  
Makoto quickly jumped up and took a fighting stance. The youma that had attacked her was near black in the dark alley, bu Makoto  
could make out a few of its body parts. Such as its horns, wings and tail. It seemed to have been about 7 to 8 feet tall, but Makoto  
could have sworn it was much larger.  
  
The youma had her cornored in the back of the alley so Makoto had to fight her way out of the alley.  
  
The youma backed her further into the alley, towering over her. Makoto made a run for the side but quickly changed directions when  
the monster tried to attack her. She dodged to the left and grabbed a trash can and quickly threw it at the youma's face. The  
creature snarled and quickly wrapped its arm aorund Makoto's wasit as she made a mad dash to escape.   
  
It flung her back into the alley, her body hitting the wall so hard, the brick cracked. Makoto fell to her knees and shook her head,  
surprised she hadn't been knocked out.  
  
*I should have known the youma would want to run a muck after Minako died. I'll have to take over her job I guess..*  
  
Rain began to fall as Makoto stood and charged the 8 foot beast. The two fell to the ground and Makoto tried once again to escape.  
The youma, however, quickly grabbed hold of her slammed her back into the alley...  
  
::end of flash back::  
  
"The fight went on for a few minutes more before the youma finally grabbed hold of Makoto and snapped her neck," Ace said quietly.  
  
Minako gasped. "Well, waht happened after that?"  
  
"She died," Ace said bluntly as if Minako should have known.  
  
Minako looked at the cat as if he were insane. "Demo..she's..."  
  
"Oh yea, I'm alive, now. But it took alot of magic to get me back that way," said a voice from the shadow of the hallway.   
  
Minako looked up to see Makoto with her arms crossed over her chest, leaning against the wall.  
  
"Mako-chan," Minako said, standing. "Are you-?"  
  
"I'm fine." She nodded her head towards the balconey and Mianko nodded, following Makoto outside.  
  
  
::flashback::  
  
Moments after the youma had snapped Makoto's neck, her prone body fell to the ground. The creature fell to his knees and hands,  
preparing to feast on the poor girl who's life he had just taken.  
  
As he lowered his head to feed, a bright light made the youma look up. A bright figure had appeared in the alley, intending to  
destroy the monster. The youma snarled and stood once again as the figure's body lost its glow. It was a young man with white  
silvery hair and green eyes. He wore garments of white and baby blue silk that were draped all over his body. In his hand he held a  
golden staff.   
  
The youma charged the man, but the man did not step aside. Instead, he raised his staff which emitted a magic that sent the  
monster flying into the same wall Makoto had hit only moments before. A light encircled the youma, and it screamed in pain. Soon,  
the youma slumped forward with a loud thud.  
  
The young man looked down at Makoto and sighed sadly. He pointed his wand towards the sky, a light shooting from it. The light  
encircled both Makoto and the youma. The light flished several times before going completly white. When the light faded, only  
Makoto remained.   
  
::end of flashback::  
  
~ Goodbye, there's just no sadder word to say  
And it's sad to walk away   
with just the memories  
Who's to know what might have been  
We'll leave behind a life and time   
I'll never know again  
  
Please remember, please remember  
I was there for you   
and you were there for me  
And remember, Please remember me  
  
Please remember, please remember  
I was there for you   
And you were there for me  
Please remember, our time together  
The time was yours and mine   
While we were wild and free  
Then remeber, please remeber me~  
  
Makoto was leaning forward on her railing, a cigarette in her hand. Minako stood behind her, completly in shock.  
  
"So, tahts how you survived? This man combined your body with that youma's?"  
  
Makoto nodded numbly. "Hai. And, until recently, I have been able to keep it under control. The when I recieved my senshi  
powers..."  
  
Minako nodded and walked to stand next to Makoto. Her gaze fell on the quiet Tokyo skyline.  
  
"I can't control it any more, Minako," Makoto said quietly. "I nearly killed an innocent tonight."  
  
"But Usagi will understand," Minako said. "She'll know you didn't mean to."  
  
"She may. As well as the others. But Mina," Makoto said looking up at Minako. "What will she think if it keeps happening?"  
  
"Maybe she could heal you-"  
  
"She heals me and I die. I may have my memories, but I'm surviving on that beast's life force. She takes that away from me, and I  
will die." Makoto took a drag off of her cigarette and flipped it over the balconey.  
  
The two stood in silence for moments on end.  
  
"I've decided to leave," Makoto said, looking down towards the street.  
  
"Nani!?" Minako looked at her in disbelief. "Makoto, you can't leave now..."  
  
"I have to, Minako. If I don't, I will hurt other people. I may even kill them. You know I have to do this."  
  
Tears began to run down Minako's face. "Mako-chan..."  
  
"I'll leave in the morning. You can pretend you didn't know.."  
  
"Iie! I will not aft like you left," Minako said angerily. "I will not pretend because you will not leave. As the leader of the senshi, I  
forbid it!"  
  
Makoto just turned and raised her eyebrow, looking at Minako. "I don't think so. I'm leaving in the morning. You can't change my  
mind."  
  
Makoto then turned to walk back inside. Minako stood there, so many things racing in her mind. She turned her head to look at  
Makoto.  
  
"Mako-chan?"  
  
Makoto stopped and looked at Minako. "Hai?"  
  
"Can I stay with you tonight?"  
  
  
Morning came quicker than Makoto had origanily wanted it to. She crept out of her bed, showered and dressed. She then packed a  
small duffel bag of clothes. She heard a whimpering noise from her bed and turned to see Minako still asleep, cuddled up next to her  
pillow.  
  
Makoto had to hold in the tears as she walked back over to Minako and kissed her head gently.   
  
Makoto then whispered, "I love you, Mina," into the blonde's sleeping hair before walking out of the bedroom and into the living  
room.  
  
There, sititng on the living room table was Ace.   
  
"Will you tell her goodbye for me?"  
  
Ace nodded sadly. "Hai."  
  
Makoto walked over to him and picked him up and hugged him, and Ace purred in her ear. Makoto could feel something wet hit her  
ear and knew he was crying.  
  
"I love you, Ace. Thanks for being there for me," Makoto said, sitting him back down.  
  
Ace nodded. "I love you, too. Take care of yourself, Mako-chan." He then watched Makoto walk out of her apartment, noticeing she  
had left her keys there.  
  
She wasn't coming back.  
  
~And how we laugh and how we smile  
And how this heart was yours and mine  
and how a dream was out of reach  
I stood by you, you stood by me  
We took each day and made it shine  
We wrote our names across the sky  
We ride so fast, we ride so free  
And I knew that you had me  
  
Please remember, please remember~ 


	12. Playground

Con Su Adios, Usted Toma Con Usted Mi Corazon   
Chapter 13  
  
The song is called 'Playground' by Madonna. I don't own the song nor SM.  
  
The days passed uneventful for the senshi. Ever since that incedent with Mitsuakai and Sailor Moon, there had been no attacks.  
  
Rei had been the only one Minako told about Makoto leaving. Minako had confessed to Rei nearly everything. Excluding, of course,  
their past together and who Makoto and Ace truely were.  
  
"Man, oh, man," Rei said leaning back into the couch in Makoto's apartment. "So, after she left she let you have evrything here?"  
  
Minako nodded. "Hai." Minako sat in the recliner next to the couch, staring down at the coffee table.  
  
Rei sat there, dumb struck. "She didn't say why she left?"  
  
::flash back::  
  
"I've decided to leave," Makoto said, looking down towards the street.  
  
"Nani!?" Minako looked at her in disbelief. "Makoto, you can't leave now..."  
  
"I have to, Minako. If I don't, I will hurt other people. I may even kill them. You know I have to do this."  
  
Tears began to run down Minako's face. "Mako-chan..."  
  
"I'll leave in the morning. You can pretend you didn't know.."  
  
"Iie! I will not act like you left," Minako said angerily. "I will not pretend because you will not leave. As the leader of the senshi, I  
forbid it!"  
  
Makoto just turned and raised her eyebrow, looking at Minako. "I don't think so. I'm leaving in the morning. You can't change my  
mind."  
  
::end of flash back::  
  
"Iie," Minako lied. "No, she just said she was leaving."  
  
Rei sighed heavily. "Ya know, Mina-chan. I knew for a while you liked Makoto-san. But I never knew this would result from it. I never  
knew you were a les-"  
  
"I'm bi, Rei-chan," Minako cut in quickly.   
  
"Still, I never knew."  
  
"I know. I didn't want any one to know," Minako said quietly. "I was afraid you wouldn't accept me. Even as a senshi."  
  
Rei looked at her friend. "Iie. I know I wouldn't. I'd always accept you. And I know Usagi will." Then Rei stopped.  
  
Minako looked up at her. "But not Ami, ne?"  
  
Rei sat there. "I don't know, Mina-chan. She and Mako-chan didn't ge along because she was a lesbian. She seemed to not have a  
problem with her until then."  
  
Minako nodded and Rei smiled warmly. Placing her hand on Minako's knee she whispered, "Don't worry, Mina-chan. I won't tell either  
one of them."  
  
Minako smiled.  
  
  
Four senshi and one tiger warrior stood in the arcade after midnight, staring at a dark hole.   
  
"Good work, Mercury," Venus said.  
  
"Hai," Sailor Moon said. "Maybe we can get Mamo-chan back now."  
  
Yung hu shook his head. He knew better.  
  
"Well," Mars said. "What are we waiting for?"  
  
~This used to be my playground   
This used to be my childhood dream  
This used to be the place I ran to  
Whenever I was in need  
Of a friend  
Why did it have to end~  
  
After jumping thru the portal, the five warriors and the two felines began to run towards the end of the tunnel they had appeared in.  
Yung Hu, because of how his body was, could not run like a human and had to run on all fours. He occasionally had to stop to wait  
for the others to catch up.  
  
When the tunnel divided up into three seperate ones, they split; the senshi took one, the guardians took another and Yung Hu took  
one alone.  
  
When the senshi took their tunnel, they were attacked by Kunzite.   
  
"Well, well. How nice of you to deliever the crystal to us, Moon brat!"  
  
The other senshi stepped in front of Sailor Moon, protecting her.   
  
"Get bent," Sailor Moon called out.  
  
Kunzite sneared. "Don't waste your time, Sailor Moon," he said as he watched her ready her cresent wand. "I'll waste you just like  
we wasted your mother!"  
  
Sailor Moon stared at him in shock. "N-nani?!?"  
  
"Thats right," Kunzite said cruelly. "Queen Serenity died protecty you and damned crystal, only to have you give it to us now!"  
  
"You're lying!" Sailor Moon cried out, tears staining her face. "She would never send bastards like you into the future with us!"  
  
"Are you calling me a liar?" Kunzite didn't give them a chance to answer. He formed two neon pink boomerangs in his hands and  
threw them towards the Senshi.  
  
Not expecting the attack, the senshi were taken back, and Sailor Moon lost the wand.   
  
"No!!"  
  
Kunzite smiled evilly as he reached out for it. It recoiled and hit his hand before glowing brightly and swallowing itself and the senshi.  
  
Kunzite stood in the cold, dark tunnel alone. Wondering what had just happened.  
  
~And why do they always say  
"Don't look back  
Keep your head held high  
Don't ask them why  
Because life is short  
And before you know  
You're feeling old  
And your heart is breaking  
Don't hold on to the past"  
Well that's too much to ask~  
  
  
"Where...where are we," Sailor Moon asked.  
  
"Why, Serenity, you're home," said a voice above the senshi. The four wariors watched in awe as a small glowing light approached  
them from up above. As it neared the grounded, Sailor Moon knealed with it.  
  
"How did you know my name," Sailor Moon asked, looking at the small light as it subsided to reveal a woman that resembled Usagi,  
except older with silver hair.  
  
The woman smiled warmly. "My Serenity, you have not changed at all. Still as curious as a kitten. I am not surprised you do not  
remeber me. Thats how I wanted it."  
  
Sailor moon and the other senshi looked at her in shock. "You're-"  
  
The woamn nodded. "Hai. I am Ruler of the Silver Millenium, Queen Serenity."  
  
"Then that means we are on the moon," Venus said.  
  
~Live and learn  
Well the years they flew  
And we never knew  
We were foolish then  
We would never tire  
And that little fire  
Is still alive in me  
It will never go away  
Can't say goodbye to yesterday~  
  
Memories flooded the Senshis' minds of the past. Happy, sad, fearful...any and all memories were returned. Most were foggy, but as  
they led up to the final battle, the visons became more clearer.  
  
::flashback::  
  
Five young girls of 14 sat in the study of the library, listening to a small black cat talk about...something. They had all tuned out and  
began to do their own thing five minutes into the lecture and couldn't pass a pop quiz if they were given one that minute.   
  
The princesses of Venus and Jupiter sat in the back laughing and giggleing about something. In front of them, sharing a table of their  
own, the princesses of the Moon and Mars were making horrid faces at the black cat when her head was turned. And Princess  
Mercury sat at the first table alone, reading a book.  
  
growling in the back of her throat, Luna eyed the five girls. Mostly the four behind Mercury. Pouncing on Mercury's table, she yelled,  
"Will you all shut up!"  
  
The five girls all looked at Luna as if she had lost her mind.   
  
"Come on, Luna," Venus said. "Can we please cut studies today? We haven't had a day off in ages. We're restless."  
  
"Hai," the others chimed, all save Mercury who went back to reading her book.  
  
"I agree," said a kind voice. The girls and the cat looked up to see a smiling Queen Serenity.   
  
"Your Majesty," Luna asked.  
  
"Let them have the day off. They will be more calm tomorrow," she said, her smile still growing.  
  
Luna sighed and nodded. The girls cheered and jumped up from their seats and quickly walked passed the Queen, saying their  
thanks. Jupiter, however, stayed behind.   
  
She walked over to Mercury and gently pulled the book down and smiled. "Well, there *is* a person in there after all!"  
  
Mercury smiled, cleared her throat and continued to read. Jupiter smiled evilly. "Aren't you going to come outside with us, Ami-chan?  
Or are you too good for us?"  
  
"I'll burn." Mercury tried to hold in her smile. She knew how Jupiter was, always flirting.  
  
"Well, I'll just dump water on you then," Jupiter said, smiling.  
  
Mercury closed her book and looked up at Jupiter. "Makoto-san-"  
  
"Mako-chan, please."  
  
Mercury smiled. "Fine. Mako-chan, What will it take for you to understand that I don't want to go outside?"  
  
Jupiter looked as if she were thinking. "Nothing."  
  
Mercury rolled her eyes, failing to hide her smile, and reopened her book.  
  
"That is rude, you know, Ami."  
  
"As are you, Makoto-san." Mercury peered over her book, then looked back down.  
  
"Ok, you asked for it," Jupiter said.  
  
"Nani?..AH! Makoto! Put me down!"  
  
Jupiter laughed as she picked Mercury up and began to walk out of the library with her in her arms. "Iie."  
  
~No regrets  
But I wish that you  
Were here with me  
Well then there's hope yet  
I can see your face  
In our secret place  
You're not just a memory  
Say goodbye to yesterday   
Those are words I'll never say~   
  
"We're being attacked!!"  
  
"To the armory! Quickly!"  
  
Panic raced thru the crowd as the news spread like wild fire that the Negaverse was attacking. The ground shook violently as guests  
ran home or to transports to get to their own planets.  
  
The senshi ran outside, and stood ready. They watched as they saw a black cloud coming from the Earth grow larger and larger. As  
the ominus cloud drew closer, the moon shook more violently. The Moon Princess was locked away inside, so she would be safe, but  
only if they could stop the enemy here and now.  
  
All at once, the cloud stopped moving. The moon stopped shaking. But the senshi took fighting stances. An erie silence overcame  
them. And then, a loud rumbeling noise erupted as two orbs appeared from the cloud, forming eyes.  
  
The last thing the senshi heard was their fellow senshi crying out.  
  
::end flashback::  
  
~This used to be my playground  
This used to be our pride and joy  
This used to be the place we ran to  
That no one in the world could dare destroy   
  
This used to be our playground   
This used to be our childhood dream  
This used to be the place we ran to  
I wish you were standing here with me~  
  
  
Reality came crashing back to the senshi.  
  
"She died to save us," Venus said, tears in her eyes. The others nodded their heads. They couldn't find their voices to speak in fear  
of crying themselves.  
  
"Well," Sailor Moon said, swallowing her tears. "I refuse to let her dream die. I will destroy Beryl..."  
  
"And we'll help you," Mars said, determination in her voice. Mercury and venus nodded in agreement.  
  
"Thank you," Sailor moon said, smiling slightly.  
  
There was silence for a few moments before a pair of screams made them turn their heads.  
  
"Luna!!"  
  
"Artemis!!"  
  
Mars and Mercury followed Moon and Venus as they ran down the tunnel. They began to see a light form at the end and three forms  
in the light.  
  
"Leave them alone," Venus cried out, tears streaking her face.  
  
Kunzite looked up, snearing. "Why should I?"  
  
"Cause she said so!" Kunzite turned and was pounced by Yung hu. Yung Hu dug his talons deep into Kunzite's shoulders, drawing  
blood. His eyes glowed a fierce green.   
  
Kunzite placed his hands on Yung Hu's ribs and blew him away. Yung Hu hit the cave wall and slumped over. He stood, but weakly.  
  
"You stupid gargoyle! Did you honestly think you could beat me?"  
  
Yung Hu lifted his head and smiled. "Iie. I didn't think *I* could.."  
  
Kunzite heard the emphisis on his words and turned his head. The four senshi had formed a circle and were calling out their  
transformation incantaions.  
  
"Mercury Power, Make-Up!"  
  
"Mars Power, Make-Up!"  
  
"Venus Power, Make-Up!"  
  
"Moon Prism Power, Make-up!"  
  
Four lights shot form the girls' bodies, and it was directed at Kunzite. It flung him against the wall and held him there, but it wasn't  
enough to kill him.   
  
"Foolisih girls," he said as they continued to attack him.  
  
Yung Hu knew they wouldn't be able to win this way with out Jupiter. But, maybe he could help...  
  
Yung Hu roared and formed an energy ball in his hands. He shot it towards the light that was coming from the senshi nd it crackled  
like lightening around their rainbow beam. It hit Kunzite harder and he gasped in pain.  
  
The senshi stopped their attack, weak and drained. They turned to see Kunzite who only smiled at them. He then fell forward,  
vanishing before hitting the ground.  
  
He was dead.  
  
~This used to be our playground   
This used to be our great escape  
This used to be the place we ran to  
This used to be our secret hiding place   
This used to be our playground   
This used to be our childhood dream  
This used to be the place we ran to  
The best things in life are always free  
Wishing you were here with me...~ 


	13. Here's To The Night

Con Su Adios, Usted Toma Con Usted Mi Corazon   
Chapter 14  
  
The song is 'Here's to the night' by Eve 6. I don't own the song nor SM.  
  
The day finally came when the senshi decided to go up against the queen bee herself, Beryl. The girls met at Rei's temple, making  
last minute adjustments to their plans.  
  
"So, today is the day," Minako said. "We're finally gonna meet Beryl."  
  
"Rei, quick question." Usagi leaned on Rei's shoulders. "You didn't forget to kiss Yuuchirou goodbye, did ya?"  
  
Rei groaned and Minako and Ami smiled.  
  
"Do you think Sailor Jupiter will show up to help us," Usagi asked. "We may need her help."  
  
"I wouldn't count on it," Minako said quietly.  
  
"So," said Luna. "Are you girls ready?"  
  
Minako stood there. The others looked at her, waiting for the answer. She nodded slowly. "Hai," she said sadly.  
  
Artemis looked at her sadly.   
  
The girls removed their henishin pens and were ready. As they began to call out their names, someone stopped them.   
  
"Wait!"  
  
The girls turned their heads and gasped.  
  
Minako smiled, tears falling from her eyes.  
  
~ So denied so I lied  
Are you the now or never kind?  
In a day and a day love  
I'm going to be gone for good again  
Are you willing to be had? Are you cool with just tonight?~  
  
"Mako-chan!" Minako ran to Makoto and threw her arms around the taller girl. "I thought...I didn't think you were coming back."  
  
Makoto hugged Minako tightly. "I could never leave my Angel. I came to fight." She pulled away and wiped Minako's tears away with  
her hand gently. She smiled warmly and took hold of Minako's hand and the rejoined the group.  
  
The others didn't know what to do. How could they transform with Makoto there?  
  
"Mako-chan," Usagi said nervously. "Uh..can you come back later?"  
  
"Why? I thought you were going to go fight Beryl today."  
  
"Yea we are but-" Usgai, Rei, Ami, and Luna looked at Makoto in shock. "NANI!? How did you know about that??"  
  
"She knew because of me," said a voise above them. Ace jumped down from the roof of the shrine and landed and Makoto's  
shoulder.   
  
Ami looked at the cat. "You've been eves dropping in our conversation?"  
  
"Something like that," Ace said smiling. He jumped down to the ground. "So, like Luna said. Are you ready?"  
  
Minako squeezed Makoto's hand. "Hai."  
  
The girls looked at her. "Demo, Mina-chan," Ami said.  
  
"Venus Power, Make-Up!"  
  
In a flash of orange and yellow, Sailor Venus replaced Aino Minako. She looked up at Makoto who was smiling.  
  
"Damn..." Venus giggled. "Ok, My turn." Makoto removed her own henishen pen and thru the gasps of the others shouted, "Jupiter  
Power, Make-Up!"  
  
Lightening flashed around Makoto's body. When it subsided, Sailor Jupiter stood in her place. The others were in shock.  
  
"You mean-"  
  
"She was-"  
  
"Sugoi!"  
  
"Then, that means," Rei started. She and the others looked at Ace, who only smiled.  
  
"Hai. I am Yung Hu. Now, transform. You have a battle to fight."  
  
~Here's a toast to all those who hear me all to well.  
Here's to the night we felt alive.  
Here's to the tears you knew you'd cry.  
Here's to goodbye tomorrow's going to come to soon~  
  
The others transformed and afterwards the five senshi performed a teleportaion. Sailor Moon stood hunched over, trying to stay  
warm. They had been taken to the North Pole.  
  
"S-shouldn't we have gone some place warmer, like Tahiti," Sailor Moon asked thru chattering teeth. Jupiter smiled.   
  
Mercury activated her visor and did a scan of their surroundings.   
  
"What do you have, Mercury," Jupiter asked, looking over her shoulder.  
  
"Its hard to tell. There is so much negitive energy here, I can pin point it's origin."  
  
"Hm...Try scanning for where the bulk of it is. Odds are, that will be the main point," Jupiter suggested. Mercury nodded and did as  
she was told.   
  
"There," she said pointing towards a crater barely visable above the snow. "I believe it to be coming from there."  
  
Jupiter nodded. "Good work. Did you guys hear that? We need to head over towards that way." The others nodded.  
  
As they began to walk, an image formed in front of them.   
  
"What is that," Venus asked.  
  
"Its Mamo-chan!"  
  
"Sailor Moon! No," Mars cried out as sailor Moon began to run towards him.  
  
Jupiter ran after her and tackled her to the ground. "Wait, Princess. Mercury is doing a scan."  
  
"Its not him!"  
  
Jupiter quickly picked Sailor Moon up when she saw the figure smile evilly. Vines errupted from its chest and grabbed onto one of the  
senshi.  
  
"Jupiter," Venus cried out as she watched Makoto being pulled up into the sky by four, evil fearie looking women. "Hold on! I'll get  
you down," she said thru tears. She would be damned if she lost Makoto when she just got her back only hours earlier.  
  
"Iie! You need to save your strength to fight Beryl! Don't worry..I'll be ok.." She gave one last look at Venus before yelling out her  
attack.  
  
"Jupiter..thunder...Crash!" A bright fireball exploded in the sky. When it subsided, Sailor Jupiter was gone.  
  
~Put your name on the line  
Along with place and time  
Want to stay, not to go,  
I want to ditch the logical~  
  
"We have to keep going," Mars said. "She wouldn't want us to-"  
  
"Shut up Rei," Venus cried out angerily. "You don't know shit about Mako-chan!"  
  
"Mina-chan..." Mars said quietly.  
  
Mercury watched the two then heard her scanner beep. Looking at it, she turned back to her friends.   
  
"You guys, go on to Beryl. I'm going to go check this out."  
  
"Mercury, iie," Sailor Moon said. "We shouldn't split up."  
  
"I'll be fine," she said as she turned and began to run towards the strange, new energy. When she got there, she saw Ryo tied up in  
chains. Mercury smiled.   
  
"You're not Ryo! Show yourself!"   
  
Silence.  
  
"NOW!" The ground began to rumble as a giant fireball came out of the ground and swallowed Mercury. She stood inside the dome,  
when three of the women returned. They wrapped their vines around Mercury's waist and shot negitive energy thru her body...  
  
Sailors Moon, Mars, and Venus were walking slowly towards the crater when an explosian rocked the ground. The girls stummbled  
and turned around to see a cloud of smoke.  
  
"Mercury," Sailor Moon cried out, falling to her knees, crying. "No..."  
  
"Ami..." Mars said to herself.  
  
Venus remained silent, her head bowed. She looked up and saw a blood red light glowing underneath Sailor Moon.   
  
"Sailor Moon! Watch out!"  
  
~ Here's a toast to all those who hear me all to well.  
Here's to the night we felt alive.  
Here's to the tears you knew you'd cry.  
Here's to goodbye tomorrow's going to come to soon~  
  
Mars took hold of Sailor Moon's hand and ran as fast as she could.  
  
"Mars..Mars, please stop..."  
  
They were nearly to the crater were Mercury had told them to go. Mars stopped to catch her breath.   
  
"I think you're suppossed to face Beryl alone."  
  
Sailor Moon looked at Mars. "Are you abandoning me?"  
  
"Iie, Odango. Its just these doom and bloom chicks...I think they're too strong for me."  
  
"Then we'll leave," Sailor Moon said. "We'll leave and come back when we're stronger!"  
  
Mars smiled at Sailor Moon. Over the blonde's shoulder, she saw the last of the youma waiting for her. She hugged her friend and  
kissed her cheek. "Its time for me to go."  
  
She sidestepped Sailor Moon and walked towards the last bloom and doom girl. All Sailor Moon could do was turn around and listen  
to the battle...  
  
~All my time is froze in motion  
Can't I stay an hour or two or more  
Don't let me let you go  
Don't let me let you go~  
  
"....I....I remeber..." Endymion said.  
  
Sailor Moon smiled. After Mars had died, she had went to the crater alone, hell bent on killing Beryl for taking her friends from her.  
When she had gotten there, she was teleported to an ice tower by the Queen herself and forced to fight her love.   
  
Sailor Moon refused to hurt him. She instead, she tried to re-jog his memory. It had worked.  
  
She was knealing in front of Endymion, holding *their* locket while it played *their* song. She smiled, tears running down her face.  
  
"All you have to do is touch it..."  
  
His hand slowly reached out and his fngertips brushed against the locket. His body arched as his body began to purify itself from  
Beryl's brainwashing.   
  
"No," Beryl cried out. "You traitor!"  
  
Endymion's body shifted back to Mamoru's as he fell to the floor. Sailor Moon opened her arms as he slupmed forward.  
  
Mamoru smiled at Sailor Moon, who gladly returned it. They embraced, Sailor Moon's tears going from those of sadness to  
happiness.  
  
"Oh, this is so sweet," Beryl said, a giant ice crystal forming in her hands. "I'm getting cavaties!"   
  
The two lovers looked over at the witch, and saw instead the crystal zooming towards them. Mamoru threw a rose which shattered  
the crystal and also stabbed the witch in her chest. She sank onto the floor, vanishing from sight.  
  
"Mamo-chan!" Sailor Moon cradled Mamoru's head on her lap. When he shattered the crystal, shards went flying towards him and  
Sailor Moon. He covered her with himself, several of the shards stabbing him in his back.  
  
"Don't worry," he said smiling up at her. "I'll find a way back to you..."  
  
  
"Please," cried Beryl. "How can I defeat her!"  
  
"Stop whineing Beryl! I'll help you this last time, " said the voice of the Negaforce itself. "Use it wisely!"   
  
A purpleish-black ball of energy engulfed Beryl's body. Her eyes went wide as it hit her hard. She felt her body being over run by  
pure evil energy, and she screamed out in pain.  
  
~Here's a toast to all those who hear me all to well.  
Here's to the night we felt alive.  
Here's to the tears you knew you'd cry.  
Here's to goodbye, tomorrow's going to come to soon~  
  
Sailor Moon left tower in search of Beryl. She knew she was out there, waiting to take over the world. And then, there she was, with  
her back turned, laughing.  
  
"You better enjoy that laugh Beryl," Sailor Moon said. Beryl looked over her shoulder and then tunred to face Sailor Moon. "It's  
gonna be your last."  
  
"Are you ready," The queen asked.  
  
"Lets go," Sailor Moon said calmly. Beryl shot a wave of enery towards Sailor Moon and ice consumed her. Beryl sneared.   
  
The ice then cracked and split open, forming a sort of platform. Inside was Princess Sereinty, clutching the moon wand close to her  
heart. "I will defeat you Beryl," She said. "In the name of the Moon."  
  
"You? Pititful lil' Princess Serenity??"  
  
  
"Its getting colder," Ace said. He, Aremis, and Luna sat on top of Usagi's house, watching the night skies. The city had suffered a  
black out from the cold.  
  
"Maybe Beryl was too much for them," Artemis said. "Luna, maybe our girls didn't make it..."  
  
Luna hung her head, tears streaming down her face. " I can't believe that we'll never see them again." She looked back up, crying  
out, "Sailor Moon! You've just got to believe in yourself, PLEASE! Everyone is counting on you!"  
  
  
Princess Serenity lifted her head, narrowing them at Beryl. "I hear you, Luna. I'm not afraid anymore."  
  
"You should be!" Beryl cried out angerily as energy flowed from her body towards Serenity.  
  
The princess pointed the wand at the witch and said, "Moon Crystal, Elimanation!" A bright, silvery-white flowed from the wand  
towards Beryl, their attacks counteracting the others. They each gave all they had, but nothing was happeneing.  
  
*Senshi..my friends..I need your help...*  
  
Ami's face appeared in Sereinty's mind. "Hey, Usagi. I'll help you with this assinment if you want." She flashed a smile and giggled.  
  
Another vison came to Serenity. One of Rei. "You're so stubborn, Odango! Let us help or I'll never speak to you again."  
  
Then Minako. "Yea, come on, Usa-chan. Still too many guys we gotta meet." She winked and smiled, giving her victory sign.  
  
Lastly was Makoto. "Hai, let us help. We haven't known each other long enough for it to end yet."  
  
"My friends..." Tears streaked down her face as Serenity felt her friends essances near her. She felt each of their hands, one at a  
time take hold of the wand on top of hers. The she heard,   
  
"Mercury Power, Make-Up!"  
  
"Mars Power, Make-Up!"  
  
"Venus Power, Make-Up!"  
  
"Jupiter Power, Make-Up!"  
  
Serenity smiled weakly.   
  
"Moon Prism Power, Make-Up!"  
  
The light from the wand exploded, engulfing everything. Queen Beryl was taken back.  
  
"What is this??" Her eyes wide, she screamed in pain as the light sawllowed her, and killed her.  
  
Serenity collapsed onto the ice, her friends now long since gone. She knew she would soon be joining them. As she closed her eyes,  
she whispered something only the gods above could hear, before her life faded out of exsistance...  
  
~.....To soon...~  
  
Luna, Artemis, and Ace sat on top of Usgai's house, laughing as they watched the blonde streak out of her towards school.  
  
"I bet she's late again," Ace said, smiling and shaking his head.  
  
"I bet you're right," Artemis said laughing as well.  
  
"How's Makoto-san, Ace," Luna asked.  
  
Ace's smile faded slightly. "She's fine. She got really beat up in that fight."  
  
"Does she..?"  
  
Ace shook his head. "Iie, she doens't remember." He looked out over the neighborhood.   
  
"...She doesn't remeber when she hurt so much..."  
  
::flashback::  
  
Makoto sat in her jeep, watching the highschoolers file out of the school. One week..One week since that battle. Makoto still had a  
few bandages, but nothing too bad.  
  
She smiled when she saw Minako's face come into view.  
  
"Mina! Mina-chan," Makoto cried out, crossing the street. The blonde girl turned around and looked up at Makoto, who smiled at her.  
"Konnichi wa, Mina-chan."  
  
Minako looked at her confused. "How do you know my name?"  
  
Makoto looked at her shocked. "Nani?..Don't you remeber me?"  
  
Minako looked at her, still confused. "Should I?"  
  
*I must have been the only one...to retain my memory..*  
  
Makoto swallowed her tears and smiled slightly. "Gomen ne. I must have mistaken you for someone else." Makoto bowed in respect  
to her now lost love before walking away...  
  
~ Here's to the night we felt alive  
Here's to the tears you knew you'd cry  
Here's to goodbye   
Tomorrow's going to come to soon..~  
  
~~Fin~~ 


End file.
